For better or for worse
by ninja of fallen Sakura
Summary: Peter is in hot water when he gets Ava pregnant. with a baby on the way and his jealous ex girlfriend gwen on his back peter doesn't know what to do anymore. Kraven's wife cheats on him. Harry finds love after running away from home. (Warning this story is AU don't like don't read).
1. Chapter 1

Much to anyone's surprise, villains had their own lives to live. They didn't go around making grand plots to take the world. No. They actually have lives to live. After beating up a few people, Kraven had managed to kill two rare pygmy rhinos.

These would look perfect on his trophy wall, and of course he could sell the horns. Ivory was worth a bundle especially these days. A few days later, he walked through the filthy alley. It stank of a mixture of cigarettes, vomit, and dirt, and the air smelled like alcohol. Kraven observed this, stomping on an empty beer can laying in the alley. Garbage dumps lined the graffiti covered brick wall.

The sky turned a depressing grey, as if the Almighty himself was painting the sky from a baby blue to a dark haze. Kraven saw something up ahead. It was a sign, with an arrow pointing in a particular direction. Deciding he was going to check it out, Kraven jumped over a fence, finding a path that led to a secret entrance into a nightclub.

He knocked on the door.A pair of menacing brown eyes appeared from behind a peek-hole slot. "What's the password?" The guard asked in a harsh tone of voice."Screw you." Kraven eloquently replied."Fair enough. Get in," The guard said letting him in.

Once Kraven was inside, he heard loud music blaring loudly. Kraven saw the bodies of males and females dancing hypnotically at the sound of the music. Simply put, the place was packed. Walking by a couple who were either drunk, or dancing, Kraven couldn't tell.

He didn't care. All he wanted was a drink, anything to calm his nerves at the bar, he ordered a mug of beer. He wasn't in the mood for talking to anyone today. After thinking for a moment, Kraven felt like he was repeating the same boring things of life every day. Just once, he wished something interesting would happen. Downing his drink like it was water, he didn't notice the stool beside him move.

A beautiful stranger sat beside him. She wore a sexy dress that revealed her breasts, and while Kraven knew it was impolite to stare, his eyes and brain had other plans he ogled the woman beside him, and he had to admit she was absolutely gorgeous.

She had long, beautiful legs, tanned skin, and just enough cleavage to lead any man's imagination to some deep, not-kid-friendly places."Is this seat taken?" she asked in a Russian accent, interrupting his train of thought it took him a while to process what she was saying.

"Um, no. No, it isn't," he replied, trying not to stutter. The woman smiled. Well, he really couldn't see it because she wore a red silk mask over her mouth. Kraven thought it was mysterious and sexy, but then again, he found it strange that she would want to hide her beauty. Who knows? "My name is Clementine." she said with a smile. "You have very beautiful name." He said. Clementine thanked him. They talked for a while, which led to dancing.

For the first time in his life, he was actually having a blast. Later on that night, Kraven went with Clementine to her house. The night ended in heated passion and pleasure. Kraven normally didn't go home with women he just met, but he let lust take the best of him. Clementine gladly let him have her body. They made love until dawn, and they fell asleep afterwards.

Kraven's p.o.v

I awoke slowly in a slightly dark room. The sun tried desperately to peak through the curtains. I could make out a woman's vanity dresser and a mirror. I winced. I had a headache from drinking too much last night. I groaned, and suddenly realization struck me like a ton of bricks.

Looking over beside me, I saw the woman I had met last night from the club was sleeping soundly.I turned her over, and fell out of bed in fear. I backed up against the wall, thinking, (What the...) She had a human body, but her mouth looked like a cross between a T-Rex and Mileena from Mortal Kombat. Her jagged, sharp teeth dripped with saliva on the worn light fuchsia pillow she was sleeping on.

This has got to be the dumbest thing I have ever done. Trying not to wake her up, I quickly put on my clothes fiddling around for my shirt. I grabbed it and ran out, promising myself never to drink and go home with strange women again. What was I thinking? To calm myself down, I went home, took a shower, and went back to sleep, hoping to never see Clementine again. Unfortunately, life took a turn for the worst.

*A Month later*

I was enjoying a meal with my mother and three brothers. I was happy that Ross, my older brother, wasn't here. Ross was a trouble maker from the start. He was a liar, a back-stabber, and an all-time thief. The man would steal a necklace off his own mother's neck, which he'd actually done before.

He wouldn't even mind doing it again. The man treated his ma like scum between his toes."Sergei, these scallops are delicious. Where did you come up with this recipe?" Mother asked. "Well ma, it came off the top of my head." I said. Mother laughed. "Sergei, you've grown up to be a fine man. I'm so proud, son," She said. "Thanks ma," I replied, poking at my food with my fork the doorbell rang.

My twin brothers Gordon and Galvan were shoving each other in their seats, eating like pigs mama signed shaking her head.

"Now, don't you two get up at once!" I said sarcastically. The twins ignored me, and kept eating. Getting up, I opened the door. My skin paled, seeing Clementine standing there on my porch, rubbing her swollen pregnant belly. Clementine looked at me."There you are I've been searching for you I'm pregnant it's yours." She said. My mother's ears perked up.

My youngest brother, Steven, came downstairs from his shower. He got off work an hour ago. The man was a doctor and was obviously doing better in life right now than me."Son, who is this woman?" my mother asked.

Before I could respond Clementine piped up. "My name is Clementine your son met me in a bar," she choked on her drink. "A-a-are you two even married?!" She asked. "No we just sleep together," Clementine said. Mother was disappointed, and the whole room got silent."Come on, boys. We're going home!" Mama yelled.

"Ma, wait. Please!" I said. Mother didn't want to hear it. "Sergei, I'm disappointed in you!" She said starting to cry."Mom, I-""Sergei marry this woman. No son of mine will be some no-good rolling stone," she said. "I promise, mom," I said. Hearing that, Clementine smirked behind her mask."Okay, I believe you," My Mother replied that day forth, I regretted my entire life.

To be continued. ...  



	2. Chapter 2

"Oh Sergei I can't wait until we're married!" Clementine said.  
I was not happy whatsoever. She had that creepy joker smile, which made things even more worse because I could see the outline of her horrible jagged teeth. She really didn't have lips, but that didn't stop her from putting on lipstick. "Glad to hear it," Mother said.

I paled, imagining the life I was going to have with Clementine. I was scared for two reasons: I was marrying some chick that looked like she spawned from the 9th level of Hell, and I was going to be a father. I prayed that everything went well and that my child didn't look like the Nightmare on Elm Street.

My mother and brothers decided to leave. Clementine just stared at me with those piercing blue eyes. I turned my attention to her stomach I reached out to feel the child we made together kick and she slapped my hand away like it was a mosquito.

I said nothing, so I guess this is how it begins.

*weeks later*

My mother and friends helped pitch in for the wedding I felt miserable and this stupid tuxedo itches. It wouldn't be long until I was going to be married to that hideous woman.

*in the room upstairs*

*Clementine's p.o.v*

"Hurry up, and zip up this dress. I haven't got all day!" I yelled off the top of my lungs."We are trying. It's not our fault you're pregnant," a blonde bridesmaid said. I gave her the death stare, and the young woman gulped.

"What she meant to say is maybe the people at the bridal dress store got your dress size a bit too small sweetheart," an older bridesmaid said, trying to ease the younger one out of my wrath."Hmmmm, I suppose you're right. Those idiots never get anything right," I said.

I bit into a beef jerky stick that was sitting on the dresser. The bridesmaids cringed as the sounds of disgusting chewing, slurping, and biting filled the room. I ignored those brats."Clementine, the wedding is starting," a cheerful older woman said. I looked at her. "Will you buzz off, you old hag? Don't rush me!" I snapped.

The old lady went off crying. Serves her right.

*10 minutes later, no one's p.o.v*

The wedding began. Trapster had to walk Clementine down the aisle. He quickly gave her to Kraven feeling sorry for the other man."We're gathered here today to join Sergei and...Clementine didn't feel like hearing this. "Hurry up! This kid is making me nauseous on with the vows!" She snapped.

The man joining them together closed his bible trying to keep the peace."Do you Sergei take Clementine to be your wife?" he asked. Kraven said yes. "And do you Clementine take Sergei to be your husband?" he asked Clementine rolled her eyes."Yeah whatever."There was a long pause."You may kiss the bride." He said.

I unwillingly kissed Clementine. She practically drooled on his face."Ewwwwwww!" the witnesses said. (I hate my life,) Kraven thought to himself. "See that wasn't so bad." Clementine said flipping her split end brunette hair.

To be continued.…..  



	3. Chapter 3

Later on that night, Clementine readied herself. She thought it would be hot to wear see-through lingerie.

I tried to see the best in this marriage. I was going to be a father, and I had to spend the rest of my life with Clementine till death do us apart. Death needs to do me a favor and visit my house.

"Sergei, let's get this honeymoon started!" Clementine happily chirped. I groaned. "Coming, dear!" I said, unwillingly getting out from the bathroom.

I crawled in bed with her. I didn't want to hurt our baby so I entered her gently. During our love session, Clementine dug her nails deep in my back.

She moaned in pleasure while I had tears in my eyes. I felt my back starting to bleed several minutes later when we finished. Clementine fell asleep satisfied and exhausted. I went to the bathroom and saw my scratched up back. It stung and burned but I will just have to deal with it.

I cleaned up the wounds. Going back to bed I winced my back stung I eventually drifted off to sleep.

*5 months later*

The doctor delivered the news about our unborn child. It was a girl. I was very excited when the doctor showed us the ultrasound photos of my little girl she was sucking her thumb in the womb.

I immediately became attached to the tiny child unaware of her parents watching her. The baby moved around a bit. She jumped, and that scared me. "Don't be afraid, my boy. She just has the hiccups," the doctor said.I was relieved. "Look, Clementine. Look at our baby.

Isn't she beautiful?" I said. Clementine wasn't even paying attention. She was playing Angry Birds Star Wars something or other on her cellphone. What type of mother isn't excited about her unborn child? It pissed me off a lot that she didn't even care.

"Clementine can you at least try to act excited? We're having a baby, and it's a girl," I said. Clementine rolled her eyes."Oh, I'm sorry. Thanks for knocking me up, Sergei! I'm super happy to be swollen, pregnant, and miserable!" Clementine sarcastically snapped."Look, please don't start a scene.

You hungry? Let's go out to eat. What will it be?" I asked. Clementine pondered the question for a second. "To the steakhouse! I'm craving meat, and lots of it!" She said, getting up from the doctor's table. Clementine walked out."To the steakhouse it is..." I said. "HURRY UP SERGEI! IF THIS KID KICKS ME AGAIN I'M KICKING YOU!" Clementine rudely shouted people turned around and stared at me. I was embarrassed, and for the umpteenth time, I wished that I had never went to that bar.

The Nurses stared at us.

I walked away quickly, avoiding their gazes. I was definitely NOT in the mood to get in trouble because of something Clementine said.

*40 minutes later*

We arrived at the steakhouse. The waiter took us to our seats. He asked us what we'd like to drink. I chose a cola but Clementine had other plans."He'll have water and I'll have the coke. He's getting fat from all that sugary stuff he's been eating," She said the waiter's eyes widened, and a couple in the booth nearby started to whisper something to each other.

I can't believe she said that! The waiter walked away, no doubt feeling very awkward. Clementine picked at her nails. Man, I hate this woman so much. An attractive man walked by, catching Clementine's eye."Are you checking other men out?" I asked appalled. "So why?" "Clementine, I'm your husband. You shouldn't do things like- you know what? Never mind!" I said. Clementine smirked. "Whatever you say, hubby!" She said sarcastically.

One of these days, I swear, I wanted to hit her, but then again it's my fault for getting her pregnant. It was hard for me to control my urges that night. She felt so warm and soft, and it had turned me on seeing how submissive she was, but that isn't the point.

The present is the point. She's rude, mean, and has absolutely NO respect for others. I sighed. Clementine checked her makeup in the mirror, not giving me a lick of her time.

Meanwhile

Kasou returned home to his girlfriend, and soon to be wife, Conchita. She was sleeping, sprawled out on their bed. She was wearing one of his favorite t-shirts. Today, she chose the Green Lantern one.

He silently placed his things down, and crawled in bed with her. Conchita stirred from her sleep and smiled at him. "There you are. I thought you were going to miss the birth. The baby will be here anyday," Conchita said he kissed her neck all the way up to her mouth. "Beautiful, you know I wouldn't dare miss the birth of our little angel," he said, lovingly stroking her pregnant belly.

Conchita giggled. The baby responded by kicking where her father touched. Kasou smiled. He leaned over and kissed his girlfriend's belly conchita giggled, and her water then suddently burst. She yelped in pain, startling her boyfriend a little. "KASOU THE BABY IS COMING! " Kasou tried his best not to panic. "Okay, I'll get you to the hospital now!" He said.

They quickly left their apartment.

*34 minutes later*

At the hospital, the doctors worked on Conchita. Kaosu held her hand, and she squeezed it tightly. He didn't seem to mind though. His main concern was that his daughter was born healthy and happy. Besides, centuries of petrification had left him with a very high pain tolerance.

Conchita pushed as hard as she could, and soon the sounds of a newborn baby were heard in the room. "Congratulations, it's a girl! " the doctor said cheerfully. Kasou smiled awkwardly. He wasn't the smiling type. In fact, that awkward smile was the first one he'd had for over a thousand years.

Conchita was happy and exhausted. The doctor gave the baby to her mother once he cleaned her off. Conchita named her new daughter Lagoon Kasou was very proud. The baby cried for food. Conchita nursed Lagoon, filled with motherly love and joy. The baby sucked quietly, enjoying her first meal.

Conchita kissed her tiny fists and forehead. She was finally a mother. She was wondering when Kaosu would propose to her, but decided not to bring it up. She didn't want to upset him, and knew that he would propose when he felt the time was right, and if he thought the time was right, once the baby was full, Conchita passed the child to her father.

Kasou nervously held his newborn daughter, careful to not injure her with his strength. The baby wiggled in his arms. "Hello, there. I'm your daddy," he said, and the baby smiled. The nurse came in she noticed the child was beautiful in form, with light brown skin, blueish black hair, and green eyes. She desired to have a child, but couldn't conceive her own because of economic and health reasons at the time.

"Mr and ms. Doragon, I'm here to take the baby for her shots," the nurse turned his attention away from his child and onto the nurse.

"Very well," he said, reluctantly giving the child to her. The nurse gently took Lagoon, and went out. She walked straight past the newborn examination room, and straight outside. She was kidnapping the baby.

*40 minutes later*

The nurse did not return, and that worried Conchita and angered Kaosu. The nurse almost made it home when she noticed cops behind her. Frantic, she dropped the baby off on someone's doorstep. Luckily, it was Kaosu's adoptive sister Janice a.k.a Apprentice. She rang the doorbell and made a run for baby cried, hungry and scared. She was a bit cold, and shivered in her tiny blanket.

Hearing the child cry, Apprentice quickly opened the door.

*Apprentice's p.o.v*

I felt pity for the small baby. I lovingly held her in my arms, and I heard her tiny belly growling. Closing the door, I sat on the couch, still holding the child. Unbuttoning my shirt, I placed the child on my breast and breastfed her. Her tiny eyes closed as she drank. I pressed two fingers on my breast to make sure she was getting enough milk.

My husband came in the room, hearing the sound of the baby. "Do you want to see your new daughter?" I asked. He smiled. I promised from on this day forth this child would be my daughter, and I would be her mother. "So, what are you naming her?" He asked. "Lagoon," I nodded. "I like it." He replied. Once full the child fell asleep in my arms, I smiled. She was beautiful.

Meanwhile

The nurse returned to the hospital like nothing had even happened at all. Kasou confronted her angrily. "WHERE IS MY CHILD?!" He nurse jumped, scared. "Y-y-you s-s-see, sh-sh-she di-di-didn't-" She tried to say."ENOUGH!" Kaosu shouted. He was ready to strangle the woman, or even worse, murder her. He heated up his hands to a blazing hot, ready to incinerate her.

The nurse was scared, and she begged for mercy. Conchita pleaded her boyfriend not to kill the other woman. Kaosu, for Conchita's sake, decided to spare the other woman.

However, that didn't stop him from manhandling the nurse. He slammed her against the wall. "Alright. Where did you take my kid?" He nurse told him everything. Kaosu was very upset, but knew Janice would care for Lagoon. The hard part was breaking the news to Conchita. He knew women, that once they bonded with the child, it was impossible to break the bond between mother and child. He sighed. What was he going to do?

To be continued... ...  



	4. Chapter 4

Kaosu was not done with his acts of cruel murdering. There was a gentlemen's club nearby, not like the place had any gentlemen, by the way. The place was crawling with perverts, exotic dancers, drug addicts, and criminals and all sorts of shady persons, just the kind of place warned against in proverbs he stepped inside the club. Immediately recognizing who it was a group of prostitutes ran away from him. (Those harlots are smarter than they look. I would kill them, but I have bigger fish to fry,) Kaosu thought to himself.

Lights flashed on and off, and techno music played in the background. Turning left, he walked up to a door guarded by two buff guys. "Hey, buddy, where you passing by from?" A guard asked Kasou chuckled coldly. The air literally grew colder. "Oh, nowhere in particular. Just passing through your neck," Kaosu replied.

Taking his sword, he pierced the guard through his neck. After slaughtering the guards, Kaosu went on his way to Michael's room the second guard stood scared and shocked. "Holy sweet mother of..." Before he could finish, Kaosu cut him in half. The sounds of the guards' corpses hit the ground.

Michael, the boss and owner of the club, heard the sound. Spilling whiskey over his suit, he silently cursed. He foolishly went to check it in the hallway Michael gagged. The entrails of the guards were everywhere. As a sudden fear swept over him, he felt light headed and nauseous "Mileena honey, let's go! This place isn't safe!" He yelled."Leaving so soon?" Kaosu asked coming up from behind him Michael flinched.

"What do you want, Doragon?" He asked."That's Prince Doragon," Kaosu corrected, ignoring the fact that he had no real kingdom behind his title. "You know what I want. Where's the 1,000 million you owe me?" He asked impatiently. Michael bit his lower lip. "Yeah...About that … I don't have the money," he lied kasou laughed. He knew he was lying.

Some strippers nearby fled the room. "You're lying if you didn't have the money. You wouldn't be able to afford those ugly fancy suits you always buy," Kaosu said, Michael gulped. Kaosu grabbed him by the neck." Woah woah hey! No need to kill or hurt anyone, Kaosu, my main man. The money's inside my desk," Michael said."But I like hurting others it makes me very, very happy," Kaosu he said at that he snapped the man's neck.

Meanwhile

Mileena cried in agony. She was giving birth to twins. The servant girls held her hand as she pushed. "Keep pushing sweetheart. You're doing great," one said. Mileena groaned."I see the head." The second servant said. A few minutes later, the first baby was born. "It's a girl!" The servant woman said happily. Mileena pushed even harder, gripping the bed sheets of the small birthing bed. She was getting weak and losing a lot of blood. Summoning strength she didn't know she'd had, she finally pushed out the second child.

The children took their first breaths and cried loudly. "Congratulations, its twin girls," the servant woman said joyfully mileena weakly held her children smiling faintly. Kaosu, hearing the cries of the newborns and excited chattering voices of the women, kicked down the door.

That scared both children and women. The women yelled at him to get out. Smirking, Kaosu cut the women in half. Mileena screamed she watched helplessly as her servants were killed. She was growing weaker by the minutes the children cried, scared. Kaosu had no reason to kill those women. He killed them for fun. He looked at his sword in simple interest at the blood dripping from his katana.

"You're a monster," Mileena said. She held her children close to her chest, not like that would save them Kasou begged to differ. "There is no such thing as monsters. They are all just make-believe creatures in your head," he replied. "Besides, dying is natural don't you think? It's especially an honor to die by my own hands," Kaosu said Mileena gasped for air she was dying from blood loss. "One day, you shall pay for your wicked ways," Mileena said."Sweetheart, I am already paying for it," Kaosu replied grimly. Mileena did not respond back, for she had passed away Kasou poked at her body before shaking his head.

The children cried, orphaned and alone. Kaosu felt no pity for them. After all, he had just slaughtered their family, making himself the reason they had no parents Kasou carefully held the children in his arms, and left out the club. He set the joint on fire. Immediately, people scrambled out screaming and running frantically.

Kaosu laughed. "Stupid mortals," he muttered. He felt a small warm stream run down his robe one of the babies had peed down his clothing.

Kaosu's p.o.v

I had to remain calm, and refrain from dropping the children on the ground. The first child sucked her fist. The second who had peed on me gave a soft whine. The child was cute, but that didn't give her an excuse to urinate on me. However, since she was a mere child, I let it slide. I quickly dropped those brats off on my second adoptive sister rival.

I knew she wouldn't kill them. I don't kill children either, even though killing gives me such a thrill, and besides, nobody raises brats better than she did. I rang the doorbell and left.

*Rival's p.o.v*

I was enjoying a relaxing bubble bath when I heard the doorbell rang. I got out of the bath and wrapped a towel around myself. Opening the door, I saw that someone had left two twin newborn girls on my door step. Whoever dropped them off didn't have the decency to dress them in any clothing. I took them inside, and cleaned them up. I was already naked, so that gave them better access to nurse.

I positioned them on my breasts. The babies immediately latched on. The poor things were starving. They snuggled close for warmth and protection. The tiniest one grabbed my fingers as she drank intensively. My heart was touched, and I decided to adopt them, and protect and be their new mother after they finished drinking milk, I put them in my previous adoptive son's crib. He was four now.

After the children fell asleep, I kissed their little foreheads and tucked them in.I wanted children of my own, but had no husband, so I couldn't have my own. I watched them sleep before retiring to bed myself. I hoped they slept well tonight. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

To be continued. …  



	5. Chapter 5

*The next day*

*Peter's p.o.v*

My alarm clock went off at 6: 00 am. I groaned, hitting the snooze button on the alarm clock. Getting up groggy as always, I stumbled out of bed. The smell of bacon was in the air. Aunt May was up early. That was kind of strange, but then again, I love bacon, so I ain't complaining.

I took a shower, brushed my teeth, and got dressed and walked downstairs. The TV blurred, and Aunt May had tears in her eyes. I did not like seeing women cry especially my aunt. She was like a mother to me. "Aunt May, what's wrong?" I asked she looked up from the TV, and wiped her tears with a handkerchief. "Huh? Oh, good morning Peter. I'm sorry if I woke you up. It's nothing, really.

Yesterday, seven people were brutally murdered. Who would do such a horrible thing? I feel like this city isn't safe anymore like it was years ago," Aunt May said. She was always a kind hearted person, and she hated seeing people suffer.I turned the channel, not wanting her to cry any longer. "I'm sorry to hear that, Aunt May. I don't know why bad things happen but I'm sure things will get better," I said, trying to cheer her up she tried to smile. "Okay, Peter.

That makes me feel hopeful for the future. You hungry? I made bacon and blueberry pancakes." "Thanks, Aunt May. I love pancakes," I said. She smiled and made me a plate. Sitting at the table, I went to the refrigerator and poured myself some juice. "Peter, I'm leaving to go to my ceramics class.

I won't be home until 6 pm. If you get hungry, there's 21 bucks on the kitchen counter. You can order yourself a nice pizza. Have a nice day at school, sweetheart," she said "Okay. Thanks, Aunt May. Have fun at your ceramics class." I replied. Aunt May kissed my forehead.

She grabbed her purse and car keys and went out. I ate my food in silence. After I finished I headed off for school.

*30 minutes later*

Entering the school, I was greeted by Flash and his cronies. As always, they performed their favorite bullying ritual, and proceeded to shove me hard into a locker, making my nose bleed. I dropped my books and everything. Flash laughed cruelly as his cronies kicked my books on the floor. "LATER LOSER!" Flash yelled his cronies ignorantly howled and laughed, cheering him on like he was some type of Olympic winner.

Flash soon stopped laughing when Luke's shadow fell across him. He gulped. For a bully, Flash sure was a wimp when it came to other males being bigger than him. And on a scale from 1 -10, at about an 11, Luke was bigger than everyone in the school Luke was a gentle fun going person, at least until he saw someone being unjust.

At that point, he wasn't so Mr. Nice Guy. "Um, hey Luke. How's it going?" Flash asked, trying to play it cool."Don't play innocent with me. I see you smash one more kid into a locker, especially one of my friends, I'll hit you so hard you won't be able to think straight!" Luke threatened, his fist clenched. (As if Eugene could think straight to begin with,) Flash looked like he was going to pee his pants. "Yes, sir. I-I I'm sorry," he stuttered.

Onlookers stopped and giggled at Flash."Yo, bro. Let's leave this joint. Didn't feel like coming to school anyway!" One of the cronies said. At that the bullies retreated cowardly away from the scene. I pinched my nose, trying to get it to stop bleeding. Luke handed me a tissue. "Are you alright, man?" He asked. I gave him a thumbs up since I couldn't nod due to my bleeding nose.I cleaned my face off. "Thanks for helping me, Luke. I owe you," Luke shrugged it off. "Naw, man. It's all good. I can't stand guys like Flash. I swear he's going to piss off the wrong kid one day, and it ain't going to be pretty," he said. In reality, I hoped I'd see that day.

Flash was a horrible person, and in a sense, the world was full of horrible people as it was. I guess that's how things are the bell rang and we headed off to class.

The teacher was excited about something for some reason. I couldn't tell why. "I hope you all got your permission slips signed, because today, we're going to the science lab!" Ms. Bell Hopper said enthusiastically.(Oh yeah. Today was Field Trip Day. Totally forgot.

I heard there was a cloning session going on today. Don't get me wrong. I love me some science. I wonder if there's going to give us a boring lecture or an amazing grand tour,) I thought to myself.

A paper airplane flew over and smacked me in the head, I knew who did it. Sam Alexander, a.k.a Cosmic Bucket Head, giggled like a four year old in the back of the row. I turned to face him. Taking my hand, I gave him the 'Are you serious?' gesture. If you're going to hit people with airplanes, at least try to act normal. The culprit should always remain silent, but if you're Sam, you're not. That made him laugh even harder, causing the teacher to turn her attention to us. "Mr. Sam Alexander and Peter Parker, what, may I ask, is so funny?" She asked. "Nothing, Ms. Bell Hopper. Sam here was telling me something he read that was interesting, that's all," I lied the middle aged woman crinkled her nose.

"Well, I ask of you to please discuss your book reading to each other after class. Young man, I especially am talking about you," Ms. Bell Hopper said, pointing at me.(What? I didn't even do anything. Sam here's being a prick,) I thought to myself. The bus came, and everyone got ready for the field trip. I turned around to grab my things. I looked in my backpack, and groaned.

Somebody stole my lunch. Are you serious? I leave it behind my chair, and someone helps themselves. I swear this day is going to be the death of me.A feminine hand touches my shoulder, causing me to slightly jump. "Calm down, Peter. I don't bite, unless you want me to," Ava said."Hey Ava, um how, when, you smell... good smell good today." I meant I said I had a huge crush on her, but I didn't know if she felt the Latina cocked her head back, raising an eyebrow. "Thanks, I guess. Ready to go to the science lab?" She asked, laughing a bit."I was born ready." I said nervously."Glad to see you're so motivated.

Come on. We can sit next to each other on the bus," she said, taking my hand and pulling me out the classroom. I almost tripped and fell on my face Danny and Luke was already outside they were talking to MJ, who looks a bit on the rough side her face was all red. "Hey Peter. Hey, MJ. "What's... up?" MJ asked after sneezing loudly."Eww. Are you sick?" I asked."Yes, and it's Luke's fault," MJ replied."Why is this my fault again?" Luke asked."You wouldn't share your umbrella with me when it had rained," she said. Luke replied in his best Texas accent. "This umbrella ain't big enough for the two of us," He said Mj rolled her eyes and laughed. "Whatever," she burst out laughing. The teacher ordered us to take our seats on the bus as always people were being loud and obnoxious.

Everyone except for Carl Bons, who was busy looking at something scientific on his IPad that he'd built himself. I shook my head. Now, I prideful myself on knowing a lot about science, but Carl could stun just about any scientific doctor he saw with the knowledge he had. Just about every time I see the guy, he's wearing a lab coat, which coincidentally he was wearing at that moment, giving him the nickname "Doc".

I sat next to Ava, who was busy applying her lipstick. She was gorgeous with the way her beautiful dark skinned complimented her chocolate brown hair, which was up in a ponytail today She was also wearing a blue dress with white flats. She caught me staring at her and I quickly turned away. "Peter, I know you were staring at me. There's no need to pretend," Ava said. "Ugh..." I squeaked. She laughed. "You are so cute," she said.

I blushed. "Peter, do you have any gum?" Danny asked walking up. "Oh, yeah. Is mint okay?" I asked, "Yes, my friend, it is. By the way, your face is awfully red. Are you sick?" Danny asked.I croaked out a "No." he nodded and took the gum and went back to listening to his iPod."I could use some gum, please," Carl asked politely. I gave him a piece, figuring he was going to use it for some scientific thing. The rest of the bus ride was silent.

*A hour later*

We arrived at our destination. Just about everyone piled out of the bus, except for Carl, who walked calmly out the door. The teachers and staff led us inside. "Now, everyone, be on your best behavior, and don't you dare embarrass me!" Principal Coulson said. We walked inside, and was met with a gush of icy cold air. A fat, middle-aged male scientist greeted us. "Greetings, everyone. My name is Professor Gerald v. Robertson. So glad you can accompany us today to the world of science and cloning. If you step this way, I'll bring you all to the laboratory," he said everyone followed him. Going into a huge room there was test tubes, and machines everywhere some of the machines held clones of various genders, races, etc. Inside some of them were adult some of them were babies.

Some of them were still forming inside some weird greenish blue liquid. I looked at Carl, who was peering at the machinery with an interested look on his face mixed with awe. Being in a place like this must've been like Heaven for him"Everyone I'd like you to meet my pride and joy. Please, come closer," The man beckoned. Everyone stepped up closer. "Everyone, this is Link. Please look, but don't touch her," He said. Everyone was in awe. I took out my phone to get a picture of the clone. It was a baby, and she was asleep. I turned on my flash to get a better picture. "Young man please no flash you might hurt her eyes she's scheduled to wake up any minute!" Professor Gerald said Gwen raised her hand.

"Yes young lady?" Gerald asked."Why is this clone a baby? Aren't they all supposed to be adult?" She asked."I see you are bold enough to ask. Very well, I will tell you. I'm 50 now, and my days are numbered. You see, children, I'm unable to have children, and so I made link here so I could have a child of my own.

I need her to carry on my legacy when I die. I am very lonely, and I want her to enjoy life and one day have a family of her own. I even started saving up for her college expenses." Gerald said. How he talked about this clone, I could tell he was really serious about her. I felt bad for him, actually..The baby slowly opened her eyes."Dude she's waking up!" Sam said. Everyone watched excitedly.

The clone was fully awake now. She looked around, trying to figure out where she was. If she was' nt submerged in that liquid, she would cry Gerald excitedly pulled the lever draining the liquid inside. Everyone was speechless. MJ and Harry videotaped the whole thing.

Carefully taking her out, Gerald held the child carefully. The baby cried loudly, taking its first breath of air. Gerald was so pround. Flash Thompson had wandered away from the group. While no one was looking, he pulled the fire alarm. It blared loudly, scaring everyone, including the clones. Some of them woke up, frantically hitting on the glass, trying to escape. Girls screamed, while other people nearly caused a stampede to get out the room. "EVERYONE, REMAIN CALM! IT'S JUST THE FIRE ALARM!" Principle Coulson yelled. Ignoring him, Carl appeared to be trying to calm the clones down. "Dude, are you crazy?!" I asked.

To be continued…  



	6. Chapter 6

The clone kicked the glass so hard it shattered, causing Carl to get hit in the face by some of the shards. Everywhere, the alarms went off, and the police were called. Flash was outside behind a desk, laughing his fool head off. "So you like pulling the fire alarm, don't you, laddie?" An Irish guard said.

He was 7 ft tall and very burly. "You think you're funny, don't ya? Well, I ain't laughing." Flash gulped. He knew he was in trouble. The guards arrested him and fines were placed on Flash and the school the scientists did not want to, but they had to tranquilize the male clone that tried to escape.

No one was seriously hurt. Mostly, it was just minor scrapes and bruises. "Are you kids alright?" A female scientist asked."'Doc' Carl isn't," a female student said, pointing to Carl. I gasped when I saw him. There was a shard of glass embedded in his left eye, and his face was bleeding pretty bad from the accident baby link cried in the background, and Gerald went out to calm his new daughter down.

Principal Coulson was getting yelled at by the head honcho of the lab. "GET YOUR KIDS AND LEAVE! YOU'RE ALL BANNED FOR LIFE FROM THE LAB!" He yelled, and everyone just stood there shocked. "Please, just give us one more chance!" He begged."Get out! Get out!" The boss said angrily, embracing his inner Gordon Ramsey."Come on, kids. Nothing to see here." Ms. Bell Hopper said, trying to usher everyone out.I sighed. (Great. Just great. Whoever pulled the fire alarm, I hope he or she is happy. I was SO close to seeing the lab of my dreams!) I thought to myself. Everyone was directed back to the bus."Aw, man! I don't want to go back to school!" Sam whined.

Principal Coulson walked on the bus and the whole bus got quiet. I could tell he was angry because his face was all red and his veins were showing on his forehead like he was in a Japanese anime. Flash Thompson was with him, but was escorted on with police. "ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?! BECAUSE OF THIS YOUNG MAN YOU ALL JUST LOST OUT ON A FINE EDUCATION!" Coulson yelled.

Everyone stared at flash some of them even glared at him. The whispers of others were heard across the bus."Aw, man!" Carl said as he was taken to the ambulance. "A once-in-a-lifetime opportunity lost! Now, I'll never get to see that tech again." I saw Professor Gerald say something to him, but I couldn't hear what he was saying anyway ! Awesome! Now everyone knows Flash Thompson is a total douchebag. Everyone is starting to hate him, and my dream is coming true! I was so happy I finally got my revenge, but I was worried about Carl.

The guy took some damage from the glass when that clone broke out. I told him he was crazy, but he didn't seem to care. He'd been more concerned about calming the clones down. "Flash, you're expelled from school. Get your things packed today!" Coulson said."Please, no. No, Mr. Coulson. My dad will kill me!" He pleaded Coulson ignored him everyone snickered. "I'm sorry for all the damage he caused. We will not come back here again," Coulson said to the officer.

The authorities nodded, handed Flash over, and went away the bus ride was silent the whole way back. Everyone was disappointed, especially me. Flash had his head down. I could see tears rolling down his face. I would feel bad if he wasn't a jerk. Oh, well. You reap what you sow, and you'd better be prepared for the harvest. I knew everyone else was concerned also for Carl.

He didn't talk much to people, but he wasn't a full-of-himself jerk. He was a nice guy, and when nice guys get injured, people get worried.

*Meanwhile*

Rival was walking home from the store. She had left the babies over her sister's house. The Sun came out, making it hot, and she sighed. She hated warm weather. A group of thugs watched her walk by, carrying the groceries she had.

Her car was in the shop. She'd thought New York City natives had better driving skills, but she was wrong. "Oooooo, hey Frank. Look at that hot piece of cake over there," A greasy looking thug said."Hmmmm. She got a nice butt and big boobs. She's alone, hadn't had it for a while, if you know what I mean.

You hold her down while I help myself to that hot body of hers, and you can have the groceries. Whaddaya say bub?" The other asked. His friend nodded, scratching the inside of his ear and flicking the residue off his finger. "This will be a piece of cake. Small women are easy to rape," Frank said. They both snickered evily.

*Rival's p. o.v*

I was almost home. Just one more block. I was happy. I chose shorts and a tank top, but still, today, the weather was much too hot for me. I thought about my twin girls, and wondered what they were doing. Hopefully they weren't giving Janice a hard time. I felt the presence of a rather unsavory character approaching me. The foul smell of alcohol and drugs hit my nose. I can't stand alcohol. I'm allergic to it, and the mere scent of the stuff is literally enough to make me itch. Turning around, I saw a huge, hairy bum looking at me. He gave me those bedroom eyes. I'd seen it plenty of times, and knew what that creep was planning. I placed my groceries down. "Look, I don't have any change. Get lost," I said."Nice rack, baby. Mind if I touch it and see how soft those mounds are?" The creep asked his friend laughed, I was starting to get impatient. "Leave me alone, okay? I'm trying to return home…" I hissed. That fool did the unspeakable.

He reached out and tried to pull my shorts off. That was the last straw. Jumping up, I kicked him in the face so hard his head came off the other thug screamed. Blood spilled across the street. "See I warned you not to touch me but you didn't listen… It's not hard to listen. Besides, it's nothing to lose your head over," I quipped. I looked at the other punk. "As for you, your time's up as well.

Goodbye," I said. The guy tried to run, but I spat blue fire on him, incinerating his entire body. There was an earth shattering scream and then silence. I smiled and picked my bags back up. Many years ago, a man had taken advantage of me, and I promised myself that that would never happen again. The comic book store was nearby so I entered.

The comic store owner, known as Reggie, a.k.a The Comic-Book Guy or Comic Guy, was sharing a Subway sandwich with his pet ferret, scooter. He greeted me. "Ms. G, welcome back. What will it be today?" He asked. He was a 5 ft man with blonde hair, and wore ripped jeans and a tie dye shirt. He was wearing sunglasses today. "Just here for a videogame," I replied. He went to the back and grabbed Shadow the Hedgehog, a first person shooting game, a Mario game, and some old school classics, including the first Sonic the Hedgehog game.

"Here, take these. They're on the house," he said. I was shocked. "Reggie, are you sure? Here. I can pay for them," I said, handing him 22 bucks he pushed it back. "No need. Pretty ladies like you shouldn't have to pay, and besides, you're my favorite customer. " he said. I smiled. "Thank you Reggie I appreciate it. Really," I said."It's all good… Scooter, no stealing!" He said as Scooter took a big chunk of his sandwich and made a run for it.

I chuckled. "See you later, Reggie," I said. He waved goodbye. I took the games and walked out. I sensed Reggie admiring my curves as I walked out. He had a weakness for women, especially for pretty ones. I found it flattering that he thought me pretty,

since he wasn't the type of person who would try to take advantage of me.

*Meanwhile, no one's p.o.v*

apprentice was not feeling well. She was throwing up a lot and she felt a bit irritable. She went to the bathroom to relieve herself, and then remembered that her sister had suggested using a pregnancy test. A few minutes later, it proved positive. She was very excited, but a bit worried that her husband wouldn't want another child to care for.

Snake was in the living room, trying to cradle three newborns. Lagoon cried, which made the twins cry as their tiny fists balled up, and their arms were flailing. Lagoon had kicked off her tiny shoes that her aunt had bought for her. "Shh, there there, little ones," Snake said.

He gently picked his daughter up. Lagoon was wet. He got up to change her. He didn't like diaper changing because it grossed him out , as a father, it was his job, well, part of it, to care for the babies. Lagoon calmed down after he finished changing her.

The baby fell asleep. He then attended to the identical children crying nearby."Honey I have to tell you something," Apprentice said."Yes, what is it, dear?" Snake asked."I'm pregnant," Apprentice replied. Snake was quiet for a second, and Apprentice thought he was angry until he smiled happily. "That's good news!" He said. He went over to hug and embrace her.

Kylie was still in his arms, and gave out an irritable cry. "Oops, sorry baby," he said. The child started to cry and wiggle in his arms."Someone is hungry," Apprentice said. She held the baby and fed her a bottle of milk her mother had packed for her. Rival didn't like when others nursed her children.

Even relatives weren't allowed to. The baby was pleased. Her youngest sister had fallen asleep. Rival called, and said she was coming over to get her children. Snake covered the children up with a blanket and waited for their mother to return.

Meanwhile

*3 hours later*

School finally let out. Harry Osborne walked home by himself, hoping not to be noticed by anyone. He wanted to spend time with his dad, but today, he'd just gotten a text from him saying he was in a meeting, and that he had to call someone else for a ride. It wasn't fair that he loved his job more than he loved his kicked a piece of trash on the ground.

He decided to walk home. An hour later, he arrived at the lonely mansion. He opened the fridge tiredly, and peered inside. He stuffed his face with leftover pizza, and ate some chips and cookies. He opened a soda and drank it down. He heard the door slam open and he jumped, spilling soda all over the floor. His father stared at him with bags under his eyes. His tie was loose, and he looked like a hot mess. "Hi, dad. How was work?"Before Harry could finish, Norman snapped at him. "Lazy boy, clean up this room. It's a mess!" He said drunkenly. That was a lie. The room was spotless besides the soda on the floor. Harry frowned. "Yes, dad," he said, getting on the floor. He wiped the soda up, tears in his eyes. (Why does he always yell at me?) Harry thought to himself. Norman went to his office and slammed the door.

to be continued…  



	7. Chapter 7

Harry finished cleaning up the soft drink spill and went to his room. There was a brand new cellphone on his bed, and seeing it made him angry. "Stupid dad. I don't want new gadgets.

I just want to spend time with you!" Harry muttered angrily. He took the phone and tossed it angrily in the corner, but it did not break though because it was still in its box. Just like his feelings and emotions.

Just bottled up, ready to be set free. He also had anger inside him, anger because his dad never cared for him dad wanted him to be something. He wasn't perfect, and Peter Parker had Norman's love and respect. Don't get me wrong. Peter's a nice guy, but Norman treats him like his own flesh and blood.

There wasn't a single time Harry saw his dad yell or mistreat Parker like he treated him badly. He felt like running away just to escape his nasty father, the mental and physical abuse, and just being a constant reminder that he was a failure in his father's eye's he decided that he'd do just that run away and never come back.

He went into his closet, grabbed a few shirts pants, and everything else he needed, and shoved it into a bag. He took his credit card, and grabbed everything else he might need before he left. He was sick of that place, sick of his father. (Maybe now you'll respect me, you piece of trash!) Harry thought to himself.

He paused to look at an old family photo of himself, his mother who had passed away when he was a baby, and that scumbag of a father he had. Without looking back he left the mansion, not daring to look back. Coincidentally, he was listening to Never Turn Back, by Crush 40, on his IPad:"From this moment on I am moving on And I'll never Turn back!"

Meanwhile

Rival had returned home to drop off her groceries, and went to her sister's house to pick up her children. It was getting dark, and of course that didn't faze her. If a thug, wild stray animal, or any other creature dared to mess with her, that said creature or person could meet a painful, horrifying death.

She walked out the house into the night, keeping her eyes and ears open and alert.

*Rival's p.o.v*

It was nicer out now since it was dark out. It was burning up today. The ozone layer gets worse every year, and the sun shouldn't be so extremely hot like it was in non-summer months.

A stray cat walked by, carrying a child's shoe in its mouth I didn't think much of it. Maybe the stray was digging in the trash. I continued walking, noting that it was 7:30 pm. The twins were hopefully asleep.

Momo always cried every 2 hours to be fed, and the babies have a big appetite at such a young age. I just knew there would be many sleepless nights to come but as a mother, it was exciting, and quite worth it.

I heard a baby crying nearby. It was near the dumpsters now. I know, I know. It probably isn't a good idea to go behind or near those foul-smelling, wasp-carrying things, but I wanted to see where the crying came from.

Walking over to the dumpster, I heard the crying inside the dumpster. Opening it, I saw a 2 month old baby boy inside. H was still alive but was in bad condition. This pissed me off so bad. (Whoever placed this innocent child in the trash deserves to rot in the deepest loneliest of holes ever dug!) I thought to myself.

I carefully lifted the baby out. He was sick, and he started to cough and shake uncontrollably. I felt so horrible for him. Placing my hand on his forehead, I healed him. He was feeling much better. I couldn't tell what he looked like because of the dirt over his clothing and face and hair.

The poor child was filthy. "Don't worry, sweetheart. If no one wants you, I'll be your mother," I said to him. The child whimpered. He smelled like rotting trash, but I held him close, not caring that he stank. I walked to my sister's house, carrying the small baby in my arms.

*30 minutes later*

I knocked on my sister's door. My brother-in-law, Ryuuj a.k.a Snake, opened the door. He greeted me, and then noticed the small baby boy in my arms. I looked at him. "I found him in the trash. His mother or someone threw him in the dumpster, and left him for dead. He needs a bath. Can I use your sink?" I asked. He nodded, and he let me inside while he locked the door. I went over to the sink and ran the bath for the baby.I took a clean rag and poured baby soap into it. Once I got him undressed, I started to bathe him. The child reacted positive-wise to the water. He smiled kicking his tiny legs and cooing happily. It must have felt horrible to be that filthy. If I was him, I'd be itching up a storm and a half. The dirt washed off his porcelain soft white skin, revealing his true appearance. He was a Caucasian baby with rosy cheeks, blue eyes, and blonde hair. "He's beautiful," my older sister said, walking up. She was rubbing her stomach for some reason."Thank you. I found him in the garbage. Whoever did it better be happy I didn't see it because I'd make sure they were so dead, there wouldn't be any remains left of them," I said.

The baby babbled."I understand, sister. A baby is a gift, not a lot of refuse," Apprentice replied. "I did the pregnancy test like you suggested, and it came out positive. You're going to be an aunt!" she added excitedly.I finished cleaning the child and dried him off.

I hugged my sister. "That's good news! Congratulations!" I said."Thank you what will you be naming him?" She asked pointing to the boy."I'll name him Kenny ken for short." I said. Kenny sucked on his fist, but then started to cry. He was hungry. "There, there. Mama is going to feed you," I said, cradling him. I excused myself and went into the bathroom locking the door. I slipped off my tank top and unhooked my bra. Guiding the baby's head to my breast, I let him latch on, and the baby sucked eagerly. I could tell he was there in that dumpster for a few hours and was tired and hungry. He closed his eyes, kicking his tiny feet. I smiled and stroked his hair. "Does that taste good, sweetie?" I said. The child was content. I pressed down on my breast to give him a better stream. After 10 minutes, he was full. The child fell asleep in my arms, and I held him close Ryuuji knocked on the door. "I'm getting out, now," I said, getting up and dressing myself.

I got up slowly. not wanting the child to be disturbed from his sleep. Unlocking the bathroom door I left out. Snake decided to crack a joke."Whoo, Gemma. What did you eat?!" He said, fanning the air.I rolled my eyes. "For your information, I was nurturing a child, something you will never do like I can," I said."I so can nurture a child. I'll have you know that I changed Lagoon, and didn't gag, not even once," Snake replied. "Aw, so cute!" I said sarcastically. "Come back to me when you can push a baby between your legs and fully out your private zone, and breastfeed twin children.

Then, I'll be impressed." At that I walked away."By the way, one of the babies threw up on your shoulder. I'm surprised you haven't noticed," I said. Snake took a look at his shoulder and gagged. He threw up in the toilet. I chuckled."Here, sis. Let me drive you and the kids home. It's dark out, and there's no way you can carry three babies," Apprentice said."Thank you, Janice," I replied, and she smiled. I grabbed the babies' things, and Apprentice drove me and the children back home.

Meanwhile

Carl was released from the hospital. He had to get a false eye in the place of his real one, and his wounds were all bandaged up. He didn't care. He was just glad the clones had not been injured. Peter and the gang invited him over for a pizza and movie night, and he awkwardly accepted the invitation. He wasn't usually invited anywhere, and he was socially awkward around people, especially girls. He had a slight crush on Ava, but he knew he never would stand a chance with her while Peter was around, and he was okay with Peter possibly being with Ava.

He wanted Ava to be happy, and if she was happy with Peter, who was he to disagree?

*An hour later*

Carl made it to Peter's house. He heard laughter inside and nervously knocked on the door. He heard Luke's voice say, "Who is it?""Carl!" He replied. He heard the door unlock, and Luke let him in. The smell of delicious mozzarella and pepperoni pizza hit his nostrils."Hey, Carl. How's your eye?" Peter asked. He was breaking out the plates while Ava got out the sodas."Ugh. It's fine.

Not there anymore, but the doctors are going to give me a robotic one soon," Carl replied cheerfully."So are you going to be like some space pirate from the future or something?" Sam asked obnoxiously. Carl ignored him."Sam, shut up before you lose a body part!" Ava threatened. Sam backed off, earnestly hoping Carl wouldn't turn into a pirate like the last one he'd fought everyone helped themselves to some pizza and Coca Cola and Sprite. "Thanks for inviting me over, Peter. I really appreciate it," Carl said, taking a bite out of his pizza."No problem. Glad you could make it," Peter said. Everyone ate in silence.

Carl bit into his pizza, letting the cheese spill off the slice. He loved pizza. It was one of his favorite foods."So what are we watching?" he asked, trying to make small talk."Transformers: Dark of the Moon." Luke said.A smile came across Carl's face. "Oh, okay. " he said. "I heard one of the Original Primes is a villain in it, but I don't know anything else about the movie's events, though."

Meanwhile

After Apprentice dropped her sister and nieces and nephew off, she and Snake finally had some alone time. Lagoon was asleep. They both were in the mood, but had to be careful not to injure the unborn baby, or wake up Lagoon, who would wail loud enough to disturb the neighbors. "If we're going to do this, you have to do this. Please be gentle," Apprentice asked.

Snake promised he would. Lagoon rolled over in her crib inside her room which she would be sharing with her little brother or sister. Getting in bed, Snake undressed himself while his wife removed her clothing. Snake gently pushed himself inside her womanhood, and she moaned from pleasure. Careful not to injure her or the baby, he slowly thrusted himself inside her.

Enjoying it, he continued his grinding. Apprentice threw her head back, enjoying his attention. She clutched the bed sheets, trying not to scream from the heavenly waves of pleasure plunging deep inside her.

20 minutes later they were both satisfied and exhausted. Apprentice laid her head on his chest. Smiling, he wrapped his arms around her, eventually going to sleep. She soon joined him in sleep.

meanwhile

Gerald gave Link a tour of their home. "Link, I just want you to know that as your father, I love you. You see this house? This is ours, and here's your room. I hope you like it," he said of course Link couldn't talk, being a newborn and all.

It just made Gerald happy that he wasn't lonely anymore. He had her now. He couldn't wait to raise her, and soon, maybe one day, give her off in marriage to a responsible young man who would treat her like a princess. Link whined, and sleepily rubbed her eyes. Gerald placed her in her crib little did he know what the future had in store for them both. He hoped things went well for the both of them.

He left the door open in case he needed her, and went to bed. He remembered how he'd promised that young man Carl that he could come back to the lab anytime he wanted, and tomorrow, he was going to build him a robotic eye to replace the one he lost. He drifted off to sleep, worrying about the future.

To be continued… … … 


	8. Chapter 8

*The next day*

Gerald woke up to Link crying in her crib. The baby was hungry. Getting up, he winced. He was getting older, he felt it, and his back pain was getting worse. Stretching, he got out of bed, slipped on his slippers, and went to make her a bottle to drink.

The baby was getting impatient. She wailed and wiggled until he picked her up. Testing the temperature on his arm, Gerald made sure the formula wouldn't burn her mouth. He fed it to her, and the baby stopped crying and drank her breakfast. Gerald smiled, and he kissed her tiny fists. After she finished eating, she yawned and fell asleep.

Gerald made sure she wasn't wet or uncomfortable, and placed her in her car seat. He decided to take her to work, mostly because he didn't trust leaving her with a babysitter. Considering how crazy people were these days, just about anything could happen to her and he couldn't allow that to happen.

He cared for her deeply.40 minutes later, he was dressed and cleaned up for work. He grabbed his things, carefully picked Link up, and went out for work. Today was a busy day. He told Carl's school to excuse him, for today, the good doctor had something to show the one-eyed boy.

Meanwhile

Peter was in the middle of class when his wristwatch went off. The teacher turned to face him. "Mr. Parker, if that is your cellphone, please turn it off, or I'll be forced to confiscate it," the teacher warned. (I hate it when phones go off in class, too.)"Um, it's Aunt May. I just remembered I have a doctor's appointment. May I be excused?" Peter asked. It was a lie, but hey, he had to head out on a mission. "Then you may be excused, then, and remember to read page ten in your English book!" The teacher replied.

Peter didn't hear a word she said, and ran out. He almost knocked down a girl and her friend in the hallway."Watch it, jerk!" The brunette yelled."Sorry!" Peter replied, heading to the detention room. The girls shook their heads in disbelief and walked off to their class.

Once Peter made it to the detention room, which was actually a secret meeting entrance into the Tricarrier, Coulson looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "What? I'm not late." Peter said."No, it isn't that. You got toothpaste in your hair, but that's not of concern. I need you and the others to head downtown. Juggernaut is harassing the city... again," Coulson said peter picked at his hair, removing the toothpaste, feeling slightly embarrassed.

Sam laughed at him. "Hey webhead, toothpaste goes on your teeth, not your head," He said. Peter almost gave him the finger, but refrained. "Technically, my teeth are in my head," he headed out to get suited up.

*30 minutes later*

"OKAY DUDE, NOT COOL! TOTALLY NOT COOL! I'LL GIVE YOU ANYTHING, JUST GET OUT OF MY STORE!" A store manager yelled. Juggernaut grabbed a few beers from the fridge which he had shattered with a kick, and started stealing the items. He laughed at the tiny man trying to shoo him out the store. "And why should I listen to you?" He manager gulped.

A nearby employee tried to call for help on her cellphone. Noticing this, Juggernaut snatched the device out of her hand, and he crushed the device. The woman gasped, scared and shocked. "Lady, try that again and I'll crush your skull like your phone. Got it?" he snapped. The woman nodded, shaking from smirked, and then winced as he felt the weight of a garbage can smack him hard against the head. His ears rang from the vibrations of his metal armor. "What the? ...OKAY WHO DID IT?!" He yelled. "I did! Didn't your momma tell you not to harass others, or were you raised by apes, because you sure smell like one.

I think it's time to take a bath, big guy." Spiderman said. Juggernaut was outraged. Going full speed, he tried to ram into him. Spiderman, of course, dodged his attack, making monkey sounds and swinging all over the place while ignoring Nova's comments about how the action was so fitting for him. This pissed Juggernaut off even more. While Juggernaut was distracted, Iron Fist got the hostages outside to safely, and White Tiger and Nova made sure there was no one trapped in the "Kaosu, where's my baby? I want my baby!" Conchita said. Kaosu sighed. "Sweetheart, she's with my adoptive sister and her husband. They adopted her, and once Janice adopts a child, she won't let them go.

I'm sorry, but the nurse here stole her from us," Kaosu said conchita started to cry. "But it's my baby!" She said. Kasou brought her into his arms. "One day we'll see her again. Don't cry, love. Tell you what. Let's have another baby, but not at this hospital," Kaosu replied. He wiped the tears from her eyes.

Conchita nodded. He kissed her. "Good, love. Let's go home," he said. He wrapped a protective arm around her, and they both went out. Kaosu paused to give the nurse a last death glare before leaving. The woman wanted to on that day, Kaosu tried to make a romantic day despite losing their daughter. He knew Lagoon wasn't dead, but knowing she wasn't with them made him quite upset. Maybe he was being punished for killing those twins parents and the other innocent lives he snuffed out. He shrugged it laid on the bed, not speaking a word to him.

She didn't touch her food that he made for her. "Beautiful, please eat. It's going to be okay," he said as he scooted the sandwich he made for her to her side. Conchita slowly tore pieces off the sandwich, and slowly ate her food. He hated seeing her sad. He stroked her hair, and went to run a bath for them, hoping that would make her feel better.

Meanwhile

Kodai had married Flarina, a beautiful alien queen, just hours ago. He still felt uncomfortable because he had a son some time ago, not theirs, but another woman. A strange mutant female had drugged and raped him a few months back, and she was carrying his child. He asked her why she did it, and she told him that she couldn't go back home until she bore her father grandchildren. She hadn't been around to ask for food lately, and this worried him.

*Kodai's p.o.v*

The woman was also addicted to drugs and alcohol. I had seen her a few times digging in the trash for food, and I felt pity for her. Flarina caught her stealing food from the fridge and scared her off. I wish she didn't do that. The poor woman was starving and pregnant. I hoped she wasn't dead somewhere in a ditch, and that my son was fine.

I was relieved that when Flarina had learned of what happened, she wasn't mad. She had been very unhappy for a few weeks, but didn't hold a grudge. Flarina called out to me from our bedroom were trying for a baby, and maybe this time we'll be successful. Climbing in bed, I removed my clothes and gently removed her nightgown.

I hadn't slept with any females in close to a thousand years. Taking my hand, I slowly made circular motions near her womanhood to get her aroused. She moaned softly, and I hoped I didn't hurt her. I wasn't used to this.

*Flarina's p.o.v*

Gently removing my underwear, he positioned himself at my entrance, and he thrusted himself inside me. I gripped his hair, feeling the intense pleasure spread throughout my body. "Kodai, oh yes! Harder!" I moaned."Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you," He said."No it's alright," I assured him. Magneto had never cared how I felt. He always hurt me during our intimate sessions. Magneto always thought only of himself. That man was naturally selfish, and he wasn't gentle and sweet like Kodai was. His face twisted in pure ecstasy and pleasure as he thrusted rhythmically inside me.

Instinctively, I bucked my hips to match his pace, and 20 minutes later, we climaxed together. I felt his seed enter me. It'd been years since I felt a man's warm embrace, and I enjoyed it something made a lound crash outside, and we jumped. What could it be?.

Meanwhile

Kraven decided to try to have a romantic day with Clementine. He had gathered everything he knew she would like. He thought he'd show appreciation to Clementine for giving birth to Fawn, their beautiful 3 day old newborn daughter. She had porcelain skin, rosy cheeks, and brunette hair. Her eyes were green, something she got from Clementine, but the rest were a mixture of both of their features. He thanked God that Fawn wasn't born with her hideous mother's mouth.

The baby whined for attention, and Kraven picked her up, cradling her in his arms. "Don't cry, princess. Daddy's got you," he said. Fawn smiled. Kraven took the groceries out of the trunk, and locked the car.

Entering the house, he heard strange noises coming upstairs. He placed the groceries down, placed Fawn in her play pen and went upstairs. "CLEMENTINE, I'M HOME!" He yelled. There was nothing but silence. That's strange, because Clementine usually rudely greeted him with a demand, or to buy her something expensive, or she was just wanting to nag him to opened the door, and froze. Clementine covered herself, and Kraven saw his older brother, Ross, having intercourse with his own wife in his bed. "Honey, you're home earlier than usual ..." Clementine said.

Ross looked away from him. He had a smirk on his face. He knew what he did was wrong, but frankly, he didn't felt his heart sink into his chest. His own flesh and blood was having an affair with his own wife. "Clementine, how dare you!" He snapped.

To be continued... ... 


	9. Chapter 9

Clementine looked away from her husband. Ross tried to make a run for it. Taking the bottle of chocolate liquor he had bought, Kraven angrily smashed it against his unfaithful wife's vanity dresser.

Blood spilled from his hands where he had cut himself, but Kraven was too furious to even notice the wounds. Angrily, he grabbed Ross by the throat and slammed him hard against the wall. "SERGEI, STOP IT NOW!" Clementine yelled."Shut up, you unfaithful piece of trash!" Kraven snapped.

Clementine was shocked. Kraven was ready to slice his brother's neck open. The neighbors had heard the pandemonium coming from outside the house, and called the police. Ross desperately tried to wiggle from his younger brother's clutches, but it was to no avail.

Kraven had a firm grip on him. Clementine got up and tried to pry him off her lover. Kraven felt like bashing her face in, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. "Why Clementine? Why would you do this to me I loved you?" Kraven didn't know how to reply at first, but finally spoke. "Ross, he's better at everything than you, especially in bed. You never satisfy me with that Twizzler in your pants," she muttered.

Kraven's mouth almost dropped the police suddenly burst in. "FREEZE! DROP THE WEAPON NOW!" one officer yelled. Ross croaked victoriously Clementine being scandalous as ever piped up. "GET HIM OFFICER! THAT MAN WAS ATTACKING MY BOYFRIEND!" she yelled."What the bloody devil, woman?! I'm your husband you hag!" Kraven replied angrily.

Baby Fawn wailed loudly downstairs."You're under arrest for domestic violence and assault with a deadly weapon." the cop said. Kraven was arrested. Clementine covered herself with her silk blanket, and chuckled silently.

Ross just had an amused expression on his face police handcuffed Kraven and led him out of his own house. Once they left, Clementine flicked her hair out her face. "Now, where was I? Oh right. On top of you." Ross said. He crawled back on top of her. Clementine squealed and moaned loudly.

Meanwhile

A young alien woman named Susan broke into The Seer's house in search of food. The house was awfully quiet. The mosquitos buzzed outside and the grandfather clock ticked loudly.

Susan looked around. She was starving, and hunger pains, and pregnancy didn't mix. She had nowhere to go and was due with her victim Kodai's baby. She thought taking advantage of a man to get herself pregnant to win her father's love, would get her a home to live in and food in her belly.

She was horribly wrong her father found out she had conceived a boy, he disowned her saying he wanted a granddaughter instead. The baby inside her kicked and moved around irritably.

He, too, was distressed over the lack of food. Spotting the kitchen, Susan's eyes lit up. (Food!) She thought excitedly to herself trying to sneak inside she accidentally tripped. She winced. A glass fell off the counter, alerting the house's owner.

The Seer silently came downstairs to investigate what happened. Susan panicked. Trying to get up, she heard a popping noise and suddenly her water broke. She felt a horrid wave of pain wash over her as the amniotic fluid spilled across the floor. The Seer appeared, and he was holding what appeared to be a deadly looking blade. He wasn't going to hurt her.

He was just sharpening and polishing his weapons. Susan tried to back away from him, but couldn't."I know why you are here. I will not hurt you. Let's get you to a hospital," The Seer replied gently. He teleported her to a hospital and sent a Psychic Link to his son Kodai.

[Son, the woman who took advantage of you 9 months ago is bearing your child. If you are unable to go, I will not be angry with you.][I appreciate that, father. Thank you for informing me. Rest assured, while I am unable to witness my son's birth, I'll maintain a good relationship with my son. Regardless of his origin, he is my son.] The Seer nodded, and closed the Psychic Link.

Meanwhile

The contractions were horrible. Susan screamed loudly. Her son was coming! The doctors hurried to work on her, spreading her legs apart. The doctor bit his lips. "Oh yes, it's time, sweetheart. I'm going to need you to push. Okay?" The doctor said Susan nodded. She pushed as hard as she could, clutching the hospital bed. "Ow ow ow! It burns!" She groaned. A male nurse held her hand the baby's head began to appear 20 minutes later.

"You're almost there! Keep pushing!" The doctor said. Susan panted and groaned. "Here he comes. It's a boy!" The doctor said. The baby gave off a loud cry. His mother tiredly gave a sign of relief. Washing the child off, the doctors gave the newborn boy to his mother.

His skin was a soft pink, and he had a patch of black curly hair. He opened his eyes, wailing for his mother. Wrapping the baby up, the doctor gave Susan her new son. The alien mother was over joyed.

Meanwhile

In the back of the shop, White Tiger and Iron Fist split up to look for victims. Danny had sworn he seen someone go into the freezer room and went off to see where they were going. Walking up to the door he opened it and looked inside. (Strange. Could have sworn someone was inside,) he thought to himself. The door closed on him suddenly. "WHAT WHO'S THERE?!" Iron Fist yelled, but there was no reply. The sound of jingling keys was heard and the sound of metal hitting the floor. Danny smashed the door with his fist, trying to get himself out. It took several minutes before the door caved in on the sound of Ava's screaming was heard in the left hall.

Meanwhile

Harry found it horribly difficult to live on his own. He didn't know how to cook or clean. The servants always did it for him. He almost set the small apartment complex on fire trying to fry chicken, and he couldn't sleep at night, worrying that someone would come in and kill him due to the dainty latch on the door that was serving as his only protection.

Harry started to miss home, but he didn't miss his father. Just thinking about that red headed bastard pissed him off. And to top it all off, just lately ants had decided to make a home in his apartment. Hurry sighed. He wished his mother was alive. She'd know what to do.

to be continued… …(Edited by Darkest Nightmare's Dread) 


	10. Chapter 10

*Kraven's p.o.v*

It has been four hours since he was stuck in that hellhole of a prison. Kraven had had enough of Clementine, and the marriage was definitely over. Once he got his hands around Ross's neck, he'd do more than snap it.

His mother Rose heard everything that happened. She picked up baby fawn from her horrible daughter in law's house and bailed out her fourth child kraven heard his daughter babbling, and the footsteps of his mother in the filthy corridor. "Here he is, mam. He's free to go sorry again about disturbing you." The cop said Ms. Kravenoff said nothing. She looked at her son. Kraven tried to avoid eye contact with her.

She took a deep breath. "Sergei, I am so sorry I made you marry that horrible woman. I only wanted the best for you," kraven shook his head. "Mom, you didn't want the best for me. You wanted to protect our family name and reputation. You saw Clementine wasn't right in the first place, but no, you wanted me to marry her and try to have the best marriage ever. You were wrong," Kraven replied.

Rose was shocked. "But, then again it's my fault. If I didn't foolishly sleep with Clementine, this would never have happened. I'm sorry mom, but the marriage is off, and if you don't like it then so be it. Life isn't always fair," Kraven added."Son, I understand. I'm so sorry," Rose said. She was always the sensitive type, and she felt herself going to cry again. Kraven sighed. He tried his best to comfort her. "Don't cry, ma. Look, let's just go home, okay?" Kraven mother nodded, wiping the tears off her face. Fawn cried, and Kraven held his daughter close, kissing her forehead.

She was the only positive thing in his life. He was still pissed off about Clementine, but right now, he was too tired and his cut on his hand ached. He wanted nothing but the best for his daughter and himself. The three family members than retreated home.

*2 months later*

Kraven divorced Clementine. In fact, he kicked her out on the streets, and everything was in his name: the house, the car, and he had gotten full custody of their 2 month old baby girl Fawn, who was growing just fine and was a happy and healthy baby. Clementine had died from a car accident a week ago. She was drinking that night and foolishly tried to drive home. Only thing left of her was her decapitated body with only the lower half showing. Guess life really does come back to bite you in the behind kraven was out handling personal manners and left his baby with his twin brothers, one of them who claimed to have seen an alien U.F.O.

Kraven thought that was bullcrap. Before he left, he had to listen to his brother Galvan's nonsensical babbling about another species out there."Sergei, I swear! I saw it with my own two eyes!" Galvan ranted. Baby Fawn bounced around in her jumper giggling loudly.

Gordon was trying to teach her to say uncle, but it was clear that her favorite word was daddy. "Come on, Fawn. Say uncle. Say Uncle Gordon," Gordon said fawn shook her head no happily. "A dadada daddy!" She squealed Gordon signed, and Kraven chuckled before he turned his attention to his eldest brother. "Look Galvan. There is no such thing as aliens, that Skrull, or whatever bull crap you've been reading about. It isn't true, and by the way, there are no sexy alien babes ready to capture you, either.

It's all bullcrap. In fact screw aliens," Kraven said galvan begged to differ. "Now tell me where you're going again. You're going to the supermarket am I right?" he asked."Yes. Bye, bro." Kraven replied, walking off. Galvan raised an eyebrow and went back to his niece and brother, locking the door suddently kraven got in his car.

He checked his back seat to make sure his box of matches was there. The box was there, looking small and harmless, hardly hinting at what could happen if its contents ignited. He drove over to Ross's house.

Ross was a bum out of this world. He sat in his small house, eating junk food and getting fat. Clementine had died, and there was no other woman willing to have sex with him unless he paid her a good amount.

The fat fool was watching Jeopardy while downing a Coca-Cola. Beer cans, trash and pizza boxes littered the floor. He was unaware of Kraven coming up to his doorstep. The neighbor's weren't home and Kraven could finally get his down the door, he entered into Ross's house.

Ross flinched, and Kraven clenched his fists. "Oh, hey. It's you… Um, I guess you're still mad about the Clementine thing…" He said. Kraven said nothing. Ross tried to get out the way, but was brutally slugged in the face.

The man yelped like a tiny dog after being kicked."You know, Ross, when we were younger, I always wanted to be like you. You were always popular with the girls and in school, but I realized your nothing but a filthy, lying, cheating bastard. I trusted you, and you disrespect me by sleeping with my wife, and then you get me sent to that hell-hole of a prison. I realized something while sitting in that dark, foul-smelling cell. Do you want to know what that is?" Kraven asked if waiting to hear Ross respond.

Ross didn't. He laid on the floor, scared out of his mind. When he didn't respond, Kraven kicked him hard in the stomach. Ross vomited all over the floor. "I learned that life isn't fair. That's what I learned. Fawn, my beautiful precious fawn, she'll grow up to find out her mother was a whore and that she was conceived out of wedlock, but that's none of your concern. You won't be able to walk after I'm done with you…" Kraven said, his voice in a dark but firm his fists he punched Ross with power-packed punch after power-packed punch.

When he was done, Ross's face was a mottled mess of bruises. He took out a match, but didn't light it."You know I could light you and your disgusting home on fire but I'm not going to stoop to your level. Rot in hell, Ross," Kraven said before leaving the went back home 20 minutes later.

His brothers and daughter were sleeping peacefully in the living room. Kraven went upstairs to wash the blood off himself. After his shower, he went downstairs to get a bite to eat. The food in the fridge was gone thanks to Galvan and Gordon. He rubbed his chin. It was time to buy more food. Fawn woke up and tried to squeal.

He didn't want her waking her uncles, so he tried to shush her. Thankfully, Fawn wasn't a difficult baby. Picking his daughter up. Kraven snuggled her close to him. The baby babbled quietly, clutching onto her father."Do you want to go shopping with daddy?" Kraven asked. He knew Fawn couldn't really talk, but it was comforting to know he had such a beautiful daughter to be by his side.

He was very depressed and lonely, and at times he cried at night, but he knew he had to be strong for Fawn. He wouldn't let her become like her mother. He wouldn't allow anyone to hurt her, and if they did, he'd kill them fawn responded by teething on his clothes. Kraven smiled. Taking her to the car, he left a note telling his brothers he took Fawn, and went to the store. He also left them their babysitting money he owed them.

*50 minutes later*

Kraven arrived to the grocery store with Fawn. He carefully unbuckled her from her car seat and carried her to the nearby shopping carts. He placed her in her seat in the grocery cart, and entered the door. Fawn was delighted to be out shopping. The store was very colorful, there were lots of new smells to sniff, and new people to see. Everything was so brand-new and fun to her. "Dadada!" Fawn cooed smiled. "Yes sweetheart?" he asked. Fawn responded by squealing and babbling.

Kraven gently ruffled her hair. A young 4 month old baby boy with blonde hair and blue eyes and a face filled with freckles broke loose from his mother and stumbled over to him. The baby was crying kraven felt bad for him. "Hi, there. Where's your mommy and daddy?" He asked. The baby cried in response. Kraven figured either the child couldn't either talk yet or was too scared to answer.

He picked the poor child up and went to find his mother.

Meanwhile

Rival was frantic she couldn't find one of her children.

*Rival's p.o.v*

"KENNY! KENNY WHERE ARE YOU?" I yelled I wanted to break down and cry I turn my back around for just a second and he's gone what if I never see him again I couldn't live with knowing something happened to him or any of my adopted children. I searched the whole grocery store for him Kenny noticed me by the fruit section. "Mommy mommy!" He said.

The man who was carrying him almost dropped the now flailing child. I ran up to meet him. "Kenny, my baby! You're safe!" I said. I grabbed him out of the man's arms and hugged and kissed the young boy."Mam, I found him wandering around. I wasn't trying to do anything funny, I swear," Kraven replied."Thank you so much. I was so worried about him," I replied. The man's daughter babbled. "What a beautiful baby girl," I said.

The infant reached out to me.""Thank you. Her name's Fawn," the man replied.I smiled. "You picked the perfect name for her. She's a cutie. My name is Gemma, by the way. What's yours?" I man was caught off guard. "Ugh, Sergei. It's Sergei," he replied."Well, Sergei, it's nice to meet you," I replied. He seemed nervous. "What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" I asked."No it's not. It's just that you're very pretty," he said. I blushed a bit."Thank you. I'm flattered really," I replied. Fawn was starting to get restless, and she started to cry. Kraven quickly picked her up, and cradled her. "Are you doing anything today?" He asked."Are you asking me out on a date, Mr. Sergei?" I said, raising an eyebrow."Um, I… yeah, well… I'm sorry. I shouldn't have..." Before he could finish, I cut him off."I'd love to go on a date. Here's my address and phone number. Can I get yours?" I asked. The man scrambled to get out his phone. We exchanged numbers. "Pick me up at 6 and don't be late. I don't like to be kept waiting," I said with a wink. The man blushed. At that I walked away with my son.

*3rd person p.o.v.*

Kraven watched her leave. He noticed her golden skin, and the beautiful white hair that trailed down her back. Her eyes were a striking fiery orange. She was very pretty his eyes caught on to her backside for a brief moment. She was looking good, especially in certain places. Fawn cried for milk, and he dug in her diaper bag to feed her, and continued on with his shopping.

to be continued… … 


	11. Chapter 11

*An hour later*

Rival stepped out the shower and dried herself off. Slipping into a red dress, she admired herself in her bedroom. She curled her hair, and went to her vanity dresser to spray on perfume, and to select the perfect jewelry for her date tonight.

She was feeling a bit lonely, well a lot lonely. She had the children to keep her company, but she wanted to have a husband she could wake up to and to grow her family with she had lived for a hundred years, but still craved companionship and marital intimacy. It was obvious she wasn't a virgin.

She was a bit distrustful of men, having had unpleasant experiences with men in the past. She could still remember the pain from that one particular incident. Her father, The Seer, caught and killed the man, instantly burning him to death she hoped that Sergei guy wasn't trying anything funny.

He didn't seem like the shady type, but she reminded herself that she still had to be careful. After she finished getting dressed, she slipped some black high heels on and grabbed her green purse that was sitting on her bed.

She left her adoptive grandfather Eternus in charge in watching the was downstairs, trying to get Kylie to stop crying. "Waaa waaa waaa!" The baby cried out Eternus cradled her. "Shhhhh… There, there. Settle down there, little one," he cooed softly. The baby settled down. Momo was fast asleep in her playpen. Kenny came in loudly, sputtering like an airplane and flapping his arms baby Momo started to stir from her sleep. "Waa..." the baby cried softy.

Rival gently picked Kenny up. "Kenny, what did mommy tell you? When the babies are asleep, you have to use your indoor voice," she said. Kenny nodded and gave her an apologetic hug the baby settled down, sucking her fist while she slept.

"Grandfather, I'll be back by 10," Rival nodded. "Be careful. If he does anything funny, let me know. I'll take care of him," he replied."Okay, I will. I love you all," Rival said. The doorbell rang. Sergei was there to pick her immediately got up to see who the man dating his grandchild was and what he looked like.

Rival opened the door. Sergei greeted her with a bouquet of beautiful flowers. "Are you ready to go?" He asked."Sure..." before Rival could reply further, Eternus confronted Kraven. "Young man, may I ask what your plans with my granddaughter are?" He asked. His size intimated Kraven. Eternus was like 9 feet compared to him, standing tall despite his old age."We're having dinner at Red Lobster, sir," Kraven replied as calmly as he could. "Hmmmm, I see. Dinner, and then bring her back home. Understand, young man?" He nodded. "Yes, sir. Understood," he said nothing but sat on the couch tending to the children.

Kenny walked right up and offered Kraven a bottle of milk. "No thanks, little man. I'm good," Kraven said. Kenny drank the bottle and walked away to play chuckled. Kraven felt a bit nervous, and quickly left with her.

40 minutes later, they arrived at their destination. Parking the car, Kraven opened the door for Rival. "Thank you," she said. Stepping out the car, Kraven saw that she was beautiful. He loved the way her red dress hugged against her body, and she smelled like a mix between a floral garden and a tropical beach. Very classy, and he liked that.

The two entered Red Lobster. The waiter greeted them and took them to their table. After giving them a chance to look at the menu, the waiter asked what they'd like to drink. Rival chose a Coke while Kraven ordered a Sprite. The waiter promised to be back with their drinks in 5 minutes and left."So tell me about yourself," Kraven said, trying to break the ice."Well I'm a mother to three beautiful adopted children. You saw the babies, and you've met my Kenny. He seems to like you a lot," Rival replied."Oh that's nice. I have only one child my daughter fawn my wife she passed away recently so I've been raising her all on my own," Kraven said."I'm sorry for your loss. I, too, lost a loved one," Rival said softly."I don't mean to be nosy, but who was it?" Kraven asked."I prefer not to speak about it..." Rival muttered. At the end, her face changed to a very sad expression."I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable," Kraven said."No, it's okay," Rival replied.

The waiter came with their thanked him. "So, how about you tell me about yourself?" Rival said, drinking her soda."Well, I'm a father, I like hunting, and I just turned 28," he said. The waiter asked them what they wanted to eat. They ordered the Endless Shrimp and talked all night.

Soon it was getting very decided to drive Rival home. He walked her to her doorstep, and she turned to face him. "I had fun with you, Sergei. I really did," she said, smiling at smiled back. "I had fun with you too, and you look very beautiful, by the way. Red is an amazing color for you," he said. Rival blushed soon there was an awkward silence between them.

Kraven wondered if it was alright to give her a goodnight kiss. He leaned towards her, but Rival immediately stopped him. "Hold on there, partner. No kissing or touching. Just holding hands. We can do the other special things when we get to know each other more," Rival said."Yes, understood. I'm sorry," Kraven said, embarrassed."It's alright. Goodnight, Sergei. See you again next time. You free on Friday?" She smiled. "Ugh, yes yes. I'm free, free as a bird." He said. Rival chuckled. She closed the door behind heard the door click shut. He felt happy knowing that there was another woman out there that was decent.

She was so pretty too. He hoped that this relationship would progress, and he was sure she was the one. At that Kraven went home.

Meanwhile

Peter still blamed himself for letting Ava get hurt. It was obvious that it wasn't, but Ava was his friend, and his girlfriend. He only wanted to see her out of harm's way. It turns out Juggernaut wasn't the only villain there. So was the beetle. Ava had been beaten unconscious by him. Figures Juggernaut got smarter than the last time he fought him. Awesome Andy ate him quicker than a pop-tart, and he was back for time, his target was White Tiger. He could still hear her screams. He was so fortunate that she didn't die, but seeing her in that condition made him only want to cry. Ava was asleep in the Hellicarrier medbay. Her stitches had healed, but her bones had some time to heal though.

The doctor said if Danny hadn't of made it in time, Ava would have been quietly stepped inside the room where she was sleeping, and sat on the edge of her bed. So many thoughts ran through his head. "Ava, I'm so sorry," he whispered. Ava's breathing and the sound of the hospital monitor were the only sounds in the room heard. Peter sighed. He wished that was him that was beaten like that, not door suddenly opened. "Peter, may I have a word with you?" Coulson asked."Sure?" Peter said. Standing up, he headed towards the door. Coulson led him to his office."Peter, we found some news about Ava… …" Coulson got Peter's attention. "Yes, what about her?" He bit his lower lip. "It seems like you two really get along a little too much," he replied.

Peter was confused. Coulson rubbed his hands together as if he were nervous. "Peter, Ava is pregnant. We did a blood test, and the child's yours…" he said. The room suddenly went quiet, and Peter felt the world grow silent. His heart raced. What? H-h-h-how?

Meanwhile

Snake was very excited. Apprentice was having twins: a boy and a girl. At the doctors that day, Apprentice and Snake saw their twins moving around and sucking their fists in the room. "Oh, Ryuuji. Look at our babies. Aren't they beautiful?" Apprentice asked, enchanted. Snake smiled, and he kissed her on the lips. "Janice I'm so happy. We must celebrate this joyous occasion," he replied."They're healthy and happy. They will be due in 4 months, so be prepared." The doctor said. The nurse helped Apprentice clean the ultrasound gel off her pregnant belly. Apprentice was overjoyed. She couldn't wait to meet her children the couple left the hospital excitedly awaiting the future.

To be continued… … … … 


	12. Chapter 12

*Peter's p.o.v*

Coulson raised an eyebrow at Peter. "How did it happen? Now, Parker, I know you were already know about the birds and the bees. Besides, I'm pretty sure you're already experienced… especially on Ava," Coulson said.

A burning feeling rose in my throat. "I need to go to the bathroom!" I said, clutching my stomach. I felt like throwing up all over the place. Before Coulson could respond I was already out the door and down the hallway to the men's room. This was bad very bad. I'm only 17 (well, 18 in a few months), so how am I going to raise a baby? Nevertheless, if I tell Aunt May the news, she's going to kill me!I tried to calm down but that only made matters worse.

I couldn't just break up with Ava or try to dump the baby off on someone else. It wouldn't be right. Suddenly my cellphone chirped. I had got a message. I was thinking about ignoring it but decided to see who it was from i checked my message box, I saw that I had received a message from Gwen Stacy.

I opened the message but heard someone coming so I quickly entered the stall and sat on the toilet. The message read: "Hey, Pete. It's me, Gwen. Just got back in town from vacation. I was bored up there in Hawaii without you. I know this is sudden, and you're probably busy, but if you have time, let's meet up at the Old Spoon Café. Got to go now. Have to help my parents move the bags into the house. Bye.""Message end!" The cellphone cheerfully beeped.

I closed the message inbox. I didn't want to stay here, especially after hearing the news, and I promised I'd hang out with Gwen one day. If I declined, I would have two women on my back to deal with. What did I get myself into? I never should have invited Ava over when my aunt wasn't home. That should have struck a warning flag, but I just didn't listen.

*Flashback*

It was a rainy day outside, and Ava had come over to study. The house was completely empty, except for us two in the house. My shoulder was hurting that day because that fat lard Doc Ock decided to slam me against a brick wall. He even had the nerve to laugh at me when I hit the ground like a leaf falling from a tree in fall. I hit the ground leaving a large crater in the ground, and there just HAD to be a hysterically laughing maniac giggling like a 2 yr old.

I was just happy to be home away from all the nonsense. Ava noticed how tense I looked. "Hey, are you okay? You seem tense," She asked."It's nothing big. Just hurt my arm, that's all," I said she placed her math book down and scooted over towards me. Without warning, she removed my shirt. I jumped a little from shock. She giggled. "Relax, webhead. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm just going to give you a massage, that's all," she said."Ugh. Yeah. Sorry about that," I said. She rubbed my shoulder, getting the kinks out. It felt so good, and I was soon relaxed. One thing led to another and I found myself removing her clothes.

I was amazed by what I saw. She had the most beautiful breasts I had ever seen. She watched quietly to see what I would do. Removing her bra, I took one breast into my mouth and gave it a light tug, and she moaned. I switched my attention to the other one, instinctively licking and sucking it. Judging from the sounds she made, it was driving her crazy. Suddenly, she flipped me over and pressed me against the floor. "Ava what are you do...?" Before I could answer, she removed my pants and straddled herself on top of me."Well, what does it look like I'm doing?" She asked. "The Macarena?" She pushed me deep inside her, groaning a little bit in pain. It felt so tight. It was in that moment I realized she was a virgin, that she must have been saving herself for me. I felt honored to be her first."What … do you … think, webhead?" She said, grimacing in pain.

She soon got over the pain, and we made love for the first time. She felt so good, and I enjoyed every minute of it. Once we were finished, Ava had returned home and I took a shower, going on about my business. It was then I didn't realize that I had gotten her pregnant.

*End Flashback*

The stall door was banged on loudly. "Hey! Come on, get out. I got to go, man!" A S.H.I.E.L.D. agent said. The man was on a verge of peeing himself or something.I got out of the stall, avoiding eye contact with the other man. I then received another text from Stacy saying, "Where are you?"I replied back, "Coming. I promise!" I left to the old café.

Meanwhile

Apprentice was enjoying a day with her husband. He decided to go to the Old Spoon Café. He really liked the roast beef sandwiches there and wanted her to try one. They had went home to get ready to go out for lunch after the doctor's appointment. Snake was wearing his favorite white shirt that showed off his chest.

She admired the old battle scars that ran across his body like a train track. He, like her, was immortal, but he was older than her. He was 2,000 when she was 120. Snake kissed her hand, making her giggle and blush. "Ryuuji..." she said the green haired man looked up at her. "You are so beautiful, Janice. You know that?" He asked."Oh, Ryuuji. You know just what to say," She said the waitress came over, wearing a rather unsavory outfit.

She saw Apprentice's husband and quickly unbuttoned her shirt to get his attention. "Welcome to the Old Spoon Café. Can I take your order?" She asked. Apprentice did not like the fact someone else was staring at her husband, and glared at the waitress. (Be VERY glad my sister isn't here,)she thought in a very foul mood. Snake took note of that. "Ms., I'm married, and I would appreciate if you didn't stare. Besides, you're too young. Shouldn't you be in college?" Snake asked, drinking his cola.

The waitress walked away, angry and shocked apprentice smiled. "Thank you, sweetheart," she said snake smiled he leaned over to whisper in her ear seductively. "You know you're the only woman for me. When we get out of here, I'm going to give you another ancient art, if you know what I mean..." he replied.

Apprentice blushed. "Oh Ryuuji," she whispered back. Taking the menu, He hid their faces while they kissed peter walked inside the cafe looking for Gwen. He hoped she wasn't angry with him.

Meanwhile

Carl arrived at the science laboratory, a nervous look on his face. (I hope I'm not in trouble for what happened the last time I was here,) he thought. The last time he'd been there, he'd been taken to the hospital by ambulance. Before that happened, though, Professor Gerald had told him, "I'll handle the medical expenses. You should just concentrate on healing. I'll be sure to talk to the head of security so that you will be able to come back to the lab when you want to.""Mr. Bons?" The security guard asked, pulling Carl out of his thoughts."Yes, sir," Carl replied nervously."Come with me," the guard replied. He walked into the museum. Carl followed, his left eye socket starting to itch from the memory of the shard going through his left eye. He followed the guard, immediately recognizing the room where the clones were kept.

As soon as he walked into the room, the clones turned toward him in their pods, and most, if not all of them, seemed to recognize him, the one who had injured him having a sad look on his face."It's okay," Carl assured the clone. "You were frightened and wanted to escape from danger. I'm not mad." The clone nodded and relaxed, a smile on his face."You certainly know how to communicate properly with the clones," a warm voice looked over, and nodded his head in respect. "Thank you, Professor Gerald," he said."I should be the one thanking you," Professor Gerald replied. "When the fire alarm was pulled, everyone else took off running and screaming, scaring the clones, but you, on the other hand, didn't run. Instead, you took it on yourself to calm the clones down, and you were successful. Even the clone that accidentally injured you when it broke out didn't attempt to run away, and that was because you helped calm it down.

You were a smart, brave boy, and I believe that deserves a reward. How would you like to work in my lab?"Carl's eyes widened in surprise. "Wh-when?" He asked."You can start next week," Professor Gerald replied. "If you want to think about it, take as long as you need." It only took 10 seconds for Carl to make his decision.

To be continued. ... 


	13. Chapter 13

Carl accepted the job offer. Professor Gerald was pleased. "My boy, I see a bright future ahead of you, myself, and mankind in general," the older man said. Baby Link cried for attention. She wasn't hungry, but she was just restless and wanted to get out. Gerald went over to her and gently picked her up. "Looks like Link wants to go home.

The poor girl's been here all day. The other clones seem to like her. The scientists here do, too. It's not as dull here with a bundle of joy around," Gerald said to carl Link sucked her foot. Gerald dug in his lab coat and gave her a pacifier to suck on instead. The baby was content. Carl chuckled softly, and his stomach suddenly growled, which the professor noticed. "You hungry, my boy?" He asked in concern."Maybe a little," Carl lied. He hadn't eaten at all that day due to studying the fungi in his neighbor John's yard.

They were strange mushrooms that died at night but blossomed in the day. He found that incredible, and interesting but strange. He just had to unravel the fungus's mystery.

Gerald pushed his glasses over his face. "Come on. I'll take you to Burgerville. I heard the pineapple burgers there are to die for," he said Carl smiled. "Really? Thanks sir," he replied."Don't mention it son… I meant Carl.

Sorry about that… You remind me so much of myself when I was younger. You know, Carl, you're like a son to me. You're going to fit perfectly here," Gerald said Carl was a bit shocked, but nodded. Link gave an agitated whine. Gerald packed up and grabbed his child, and then together, the three left the science museum. As they walked, Carl thought about how Professor Gerald was like a father to him. He hadn't grown up with parents, having been mysteriously abandoned by them when he was young. He'd also spent most of his life looking over his shoulder.

Not looking out for Flash Thompson and his goons, but for Kree or Skrull warriors. Why, you ask? Well, when your mother was a Skrull and your father was a Kree, you have a very good reason to fear the antagonistic alien races. Still, things were looking up for the young scientist…

Meanwhile

*Gwen's p.o.v*

"PETER, OVER HERE!" I yelled. I waved him over to the booth I was sitting at. He looked a bit rough today. Maybe he was sick or something. Peter awkwardly sat down at the opposite side of the table. "Hey Pete, what's up? You know I missed you. We haven't talked in ages, especially with the science museum incident. I feel like were complete strangers you know," I said, pouring ketchup on my fries."Ugh. Ugh, you know, I've been busy lately," Peter replied, sweat poured off his forehead."Um are you okay? You don't look so good…" I asked."Um no. Just hungry. Hungry as usual. Haha. I think I must be going through a growth spurt or something," Peter lied."Here you can have half my avocado burger if you like," I offered."Um thanks. " he said. A waiter came over and offered Peter and me some raspberry lemonade. Peter accepted.

I watched him guzzle it down like a dehydrated man."So...I've been thinking lately," I said, stirring the raspberries down in my drink."Thinking a-a-about what?" Peter stuttered."I know you said we needed to see other people but parker I just can't get enough of you especially what we did a year ago...remember?" I asked as I blushed a deep crimson red. Peter suddenly choked. "PETER ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!" I yelled beat his chest, coughing a bit. "Yeah, ugh… About that. You-you aren't pregnant right?" He asked, strangely nervous.

"Pregnant? Of course not silly, but I was thinking maybe we should you know get together like boyfriend and girlfriend," I froze. "I-I… We can't do that..." Peter said."Why not?" I asked as a wave of sadness washed over me."It's complicated. I'm already seeing someone, but something came up," Peter replied.I rose out my chair. "Who is she?" I said irritably.

A couple behind a booth looked over at us. The eyes of the owner and customers turned to face us."Um I you see well..." Suddenly, Peter's phone chirped. It was a message from Harry. "Sorry. I-I got to take this be right back," Peter said. I watched him walk away in utter disbelief. Was he really telling me that we wouldn't ever be together? I mean, I know at last year's party they did truth or dare, and Peter and my dare… was to kiss... but it got out of hand and we had sex at his house.

It didn't last long, but still it took an emotional turn on me. I wasn't fertile at the time, and luckily I didn't get pregnant… But what if maybe Peter and I could have been a couple if only I had his baby? A fly buzzed over, crawling across the table. Anger and jealousy came over me. What did that slut Peter is dating, whoever she was, have what I didn't? I was definitely not hungry anymore. Paying the bill, I left the cafe.

Meanwhile

* 3rd person p.o.v*

Peter had stepped outside to answer his message. "Hey, Pete. I'm in a rough situation and things at home aren't getting any better. Can I stay with you?" Harry typed back, "Sure, buddy. Anything for you. You can stay as long as you please." Sending the message, Peter waited for Harry's reply. He then heard the cafe door swing was leaving, but why? "Hey Gwen, wait up. W-w-where you going?" Peter asked Gwen simply turned around to look at Peter. "Home! Piss off, Parker!" She hissed Peter was shocked. (What crawled up her butt? Must be that time of the month,) he thought to himself as it started to rain.

Peter groaned. This day was getting worse and worse by the moment Gwen wasn't in a good mood, either. "I can't believe it," she muttered as she walked through the rain. "I ask him out, and he's already got a girlfriend?! Ugh! I can't believe I thought I could get back together with you, Parker!""What are you even saying?" An irritable female voice asked. Gwen looked over to see a girl from the same school as Peter: Lunaris."What do you mean?" Gwen asked the blind girl."You're being WAY too harsh toward Peter," Lunaris replied. "You weren't this bitter and angry when he was going out with Liz Allen, or when he briefly dated MJ, so why is this time any different?"

"Why do you care?!" Gwen snapped. "Here's why I'm so bitter: He's going out with another girl, and 'something' came up! You and I both know what that 'something' could be!"Lunaris sighed in , she wouldn't have this much trouble holding back her temper. "I'm not entirely sure about what that 'something' is—" She started, but Gwen interrupted."Do I need to spell it out for you?!" Gwen said, voice dripping with sarcasm in reply, Lunaris slapped Gwen across the face. "Ow!" Gwen shouted. "What was that for?!""I happen to like Peter!" Lunaris snapped, surprising Gwen. She'd never known Lunaris to be the type to get angry easily."Well, why do you like him?" Gwen asked, using a much softer tone. "And why are you so upset at me?"

"Why should I tell you right now?" Lunaris asked, a bitter edge to her voice. "I might be blind, but I can tell you're not in the mood for a lengthy explanation. I'll tell you another time. How about Monday afternoon, at the Old Spoon?" She asked."That'll work," Gwen replied. Monday was 5 days away, so she would have plenty of time to calm down and think about what Peter had said. The two girls went their separate

*Apprentice's p.o.v*

My husband drove me home after we finished eating. "I had a great time with you today sweetie," I smiled. "I had fun with you too. How did you enjoy your food?" He asked."It was delicious. The babies enjoyed it too," I replied."I'm glad you liked it." Ryuuji said. Once we made it home, I noticed that the house was silent. Lagoon was out with my dad, and we finally could be alone. Ryuuji locked the door and wrapped his arms around me. The smell of his cologne lingered around me. "I have 45 minutes to spare before I go to work at the firehouse. How about we have some fun before I go?" He asked, kissing my neck his voice sent shivers down my spine. "Yes, please. I'm all yours." I replied.

Ryuuji undid the buttons to his shirt and slipped off his clothing. He gently removed my dress, careful not to hurt me or the twins. Kissing me, he pressed me against the couch and kissed me with so much passion. I knew he had built up, but couldn't express because of my pregnancy. We had restrained from intercourse because of my morning sickness, mood swings, and the fact that he had to go to work a lot lately.

He always came back at one o'clock in the morning, but left at six in the afternoon. I kissed back. He gently removed my bra and helped himself to my breasts, nibbling and sucking the left one. When he was sure I was comfortable and fully aroused, he pushed himself inside me.I dug my nails in his hair, and cried out in astonished pleasure. "Oh, yes Ryuuji! Yes!" I moaned.

He bucked his hips into me careful not to hurt our children. He grunted from pleasure, and we made love until he had to go to work.I kissed him goodbye, and he went upstairs to get dressed. Coming back down, he went to work, but before he left he kissed my belly.

The babies kicked. He smiled and went out. Tired from our love-making, I went to sleep, exhausted and satisfied from today's affairs.

*2 months later*

*Peter's p.o.v*

Aunt May found out about Ava and my relationship, and that Ava was pregnant. She was disappointed. "Harry, dear. Can you do the grocery shopping today? Peter and I need to talk…" Aunt May nodded. "Sure, Ms. Parker," he replied. He had learned to do the dishes thanks to their help. Growing up rich, he lacked the basic skills to survive, especially housework, but now he officially got the hang of it. Drying the dish off, Harry placed the dishes away and grabbed the shopping list off the table. He said his goodbye and went out. There was an awkward silence between the two."Peter, you know how I feel about sex before marriage… You're going to marry Ava, right. It's the only right thing to do. This baby girl needs a father," Aunt May said."I understand, Aunt May." I said. I felt embarrassed and ashamed, but I knew what she was saying was the truth. I had to find Ava and confront her.

I felt like passing out. What was I doing with my life?MeanwhileKraven had taken Rival to a cozy coffee shop. He had a surprise for her, but he wanted to make sure it was extra special. They had been dating for months now, and he finally wanted to pop the question to her."Sergei, the coffee and pumpkin cake here is good. Thanks for bringing me here," Rival said he kissed her hand. "You're welcome, buttercup. I've got something for you. Here try this," he said, handing her a snowman-shaped chocolate. Rival smiled. She bit into the chocolate, but suddenly stopped. Digging in her mouth, she felt something hard.

Taking it out, she gasped. It was a golden diamond ring. "Gemma will you marry me?" Kraven asked Rival was excited tears of joy filled her eyes. "Yes, Sergei! Yes!" She replied happily. Kraven slipped the ring on her finger, and she embraced and kissed him. Onlookers clapped and cheered, happy for the couple.

*2 weeks later*

Kraven's mother, Rose, threw Rival an engagement party. Unfortunately Kraven and Kaosu had their engagement party on the same day so they had to share the same building, but not the house, because Rival's girl friends were coming over to see their best friend. Also, Rival didn't want Galvan around due to his creepy obsession with aliens. Flarina didn't like him snooping around her, and that was that. Rogue , Jubilee, Storm, Blink, Pixie, Thundra, her twin sister Tundra, Mystique, Flarina, Princess Soldaris, Snowy and Icy, and Conchita and others brought food and gifts for Rival and the doorbell rang.

Rival was nursing the twins and Kenny before the party started. She wanted them to be good and tired after today. Kenny sucked on her breast before finally getting full. He tiredly rubbed his eyes. He fell asleep soon after. The twins fell asleep instantly after eatting Rival made herself presentable and placed her children in their cribs before letting all the women in. The party soon started. Kylie and Momo's biological aunt, who was from their father's side, brought over a raspberry pie and a small gift containing a bag of lingerie for Rival's wedding night.

Her name was Josie, and she was from the planet Crog, an orange planet with lots of water and beach-like conditions, perfect for farming and recreational vacations. It turned out their species were called Jangwees.

They were monstrous aliens, but that was only if you got on their bad , another aunt of the twins, came with some perfume and jewelry for Rival. She hadn't been the same after the death of her sister Mileena. She was a Pseudorian female. Pseudorians were an alien species from an unknown planet 7 miles from the earth she was human in appearance: tanned, exotic and beautiful. She was royalty as well. A few weeks later.

Rival was crowned Queen because she adopted Angelica's nieces, making Rival a part of their family as well. The rest of the Pseudorian members didn't come because they didn't want to be caught seen with peasants, which was didn't want snobbery at her party anyway. The women flooded in, and started to chat and eat, going on about the day's events.

Meanwhile

Kodai was trying to rest up before the party started. Apprentice had stopped by to breastfeed baby Atarashī before she left to their sister's party. Kodai tiredly sighed. Atarashī kept him up all night, crying and tossing things out of his crib. He couldn't even eat without his son he loved Atarashī. His son would always be in his heart. His biological mother was in drug rehab, leaving him and Flarina and Apprentice to care for the baby apprentice hummed a lullaby to her nephew.

While she nursed him, Atarashī sucked quietly, kicking his tiny feet. He was in an irritable mood due to the weather lately because his mother was Pseudorian, and Pseudorians hated cold and too hot weather his little face was red from the crying. Apprentice kissed his hands and made sure he was comfortable.

Kodai sighed. He went over to the fridge and drank a cold Mountain the baby was full, Apprentice patted his back to burp him, and he did. He finally fell asleep. "Thank you," Kodai said."You're welcome. If you need anything, let me know. I'm off to the party, now, and I don't want my cake to stay in the car for too long," Apprentice replied. She fixed herself up and was finally able to sleep. Tiredly crashing into his pillow, he slept for hours until it was time for his brother and soon to be brother-in-law's engagement party.

To be continued… 


	14. Chapter 14

*2 hours later*

Kodai awoke to the sound of his son crying in his crib. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and got up, nearly slipping on a pacifier that had been dropped on the floor. He quickly caught his balance, not wanting the break his wife's favorite lamp on the nightstand.

He groaned going inside the children's nursery. Atarashī had peed through his clothing and all over himself and his crib the child wailed angrily.(Atarashī, if there was an actual peeing contest you'd win,) Kodai thought to himself.

Atarashī peed like a grown man. How such a tiny person could wet himself that much still remained a mystery to his son out of his crib, he threw the soiled blankets into the wash, and bathed and changed his son into his green duck onesie Flarina had bought for himn Atarashi calmed down and smiled like nothing had even happened at all.

Kodai couldn't stay mad at him, and chuckled a bit. Children were funny beings. Placing a pacifier in his son's mouth, Kodai bathed and got dressed for his brother and brother-in-law's he was finished he grabbed his son and car keys and went out the door.

Meanwhile

Rival was busy opening gifts. The other women gathered around her like children listening to a campfire story. "Here, sweetheart. Open mine first!" Tundra said excitedly. She placed the bag in Rival's lap before the other women had the chance to offer their gifts Rival slowly accepted the gift.

Opening the black box, she undid the yellow ribbon and lifted out the contents, and she blushed immediately. Inside was a white pair of lacey crotchless panties and a pair of bronze fetish handcuffs. "Tundra...um thank you. It's very nice…" Rival replied, a bit embarrassed, but amused."I'm glad you like it. I'm sure he will too," Tundra replied, flipping her auburn hair out of her face.

Rival blushed even more, and the other women giggled. Queen Flarina gave her gift next. Inside was a bottle of Pyrocryoan queen winced, reaching over to give the bag though her daughter was kicking up a storm inside her. Today, she was only 7 months pregnant, but it felt like 9 months because the child kicked like a professional martial artist."Are you okay, sugar?" Rogue asked."Yes, I'm fine. The baby just kicked too hard, as always. I swear it feels like I'm having twins or something," Flarina said, sipping her drink and rubbing her swollen looked down at her own stomach. Pretty soon, she'd be pregnant again, herself. It scared and excited her at the same time, too.

She enjoyed being a mother. A bad storm was coming and lightning crackled outside, scaring the babies and Fawn out of their sleep. The babies cried. Rival went over to comfort the babies. "Aren't they beautiful? They look just like my brother, and of course, sister in law too," Josie said to the others. The twins had lavender skin and brown eyes. The little patch of hair on the heads was the same length as it was when they were born."They are pretty cute. Hey, what happened to your brother by the way?" Pixie asked curiously. Immediately, Snowy and Icy tried to shut her up. Josie broke down crying. "Don't cry, dear. It's alright," Kraven's mother said. Angelica turned to face the window.

She missed her sister, but was not going to cry like Josie in front of all these other people what Kaosu did to her sister and brother in law, she secretly wished the same horrible thing would happen to immediately felt horrid for thinking such a horrible thought. What did she do to deserve losing her only sister? Of course, her brother David wasn't too supportive in easing her mourning. He simply said everyone dies, and that maybe it was just her time.

This angered her. If she were to ever meet Kaosu, she would get her revenge. "Way to go, Pixie. You made someone upset," Tundra said sarcastically. Her older sister gave her a nasty glare, and she quickly shut the children calmed down, Rival put them back to sleep and went back to opening her gifts. None of the women said nothing concerning the deaths of the previous owners or about the children for the rest of the remainder of the party.

Meanwhile

Men belched, laughed, talked and ate. At the engagement party for Kaosu and Sergei, a lot of Sergei's cousins and brothers, all male and ranging from buff to burly, and short to skinny, conversed in Russian while Kodai sat awkwardly next to his older twin brother. "Congrats, brother," Kodai said. Kaosu said nothing, but grunted in reply. Even in their younger days, they had never been close, but Kodai still cared about his big brother. Baby Atarashī noticed a gift in the corner and attempted to rip the wrapping paper off. "Ahhh, ahhh, ahhh. No no, baby." The Seer said in his deep bass voice, scooping the child up.

Atarashī squealed excitedly. He didn't understand why he couldn't touch the present. It looked so pretty, and whatever it was, it probably was for him. The baby babbled, gurgling and speaking gibberish soon, it was time to open gifts. Kraven's brother Steven bought Sergei some hunting rifles and a few bottles of cologne. Sergei smiled, unwrapping the gifts and admiring them. "Sorry, bro, for being gone so long. Being a doctor is tiresome. I mean, I enjoy saving lives, but I also have to travel a lot, and I promised you I would fly back to America for your engagement party. I promise I'll try to make it to your wedding," Steven said, adjusting his white coat. He still was dressed in his doctor smiled, and gave him a light punch in the arm. "Ow!" Steven said, rubbing his arms.

He was a skinny short man, but was still handsome. He couldn't grow facial hair to save his life, though."Don't be so sensitive. That was a love tap," Sergei replied. Steven rolled his eyes. "Thank you for coming. I really appreciate you being here. It means a lot Steven," Sergei smiled. "You're welcome bro. Anything for you," Steven always enjoyed being around Steven. He was his little brother and was way nicer than thinking about Ross made Kraven up, Kaosu opened his gifts. It was a whole variety of Japanese weapons, to Sais to katanas and Bo staffs, 's family stepped back. "Woah. That's the real deal, isn't it?" A male relative of Kraven's frowned at the younger man gawking at the weapons. "Why of course it's real. Care to try it out?" He asked menacingly in a Vegeta-like fashion.

The fat man backed away, shaking his head no. Galvan and Gordon stayed as far away from Kaosu as possible they didn't trust that guy, especially since he seemed to have a serial killer mentality about him, which was fine for Kaosu, considering he trusted everyone as far as they could throw him, which was less than 2 Seer and his father sighed inwardly.

Kaosu appeared to remain the same as always. He said he wouldn't kill any more innocent people, but while they knew that he was telling the truth, everyone else was thinking that was probably a rain hit the window hard outside. The men said nothing but continued unwrapping the gave Kraven a box full of something heavy. Thinking it was probably bullets, Kraven excitedly unwrapped it, but then stopped. Inside was a bunch of condoms. The twins laughed ignorantly. "Why, just what I always wanted: protection," Kraven said sarcastically."Hey, look. You should be thanking us. We're protecting you from having children too early.

Don't want Gemma getting knocked up on your honeymoon, do ya?" The twins said. Gordon agreed with his younger brother before scratching his nose and high fiving him."In my country, getting your wife pregnant on your honeymoon is a sign of great fortune and blessings to come," A male relative of the twins said, picking at the deviled eggs on his plate. The Jangwees loved children, and thought it was a sign of good fortune to have as many children as possible."Pffffffttttttt!" Galvan said. "I'm sure on your planet brats roam wildly."The other male ignored him. Humans like this one were absolutely ignorant. Atarashī tugged on his father's pant leg, whining for attention.

Kodai picked his son up and cradled him. "That's a mighty fine son you got there, Mr. Doragon," an elderly relative of Kraven thanked him. His son was his pride and joy. He was still new to fatherhood, but was willing and determined to raise his son to be a proper young man.

The elder smiled and hobbled off, and the party continued for the rest of the day.

Meanwhile

MJ sighed. Her grades were not looking good. She was so busy trying to juggle her Daily Bugle job and school work as well, and things were not looking good for her at all. She studied so hard for that test, and still came out with a D. She sighed again. Her parents weren't going to be happy with her. The school bell rang, signaling that it was time to go home. MJ grabbed her things and walked out of the classroom, returning home. She tried to flip on the lights, but it was no use. Her father did not pay the electric bill like he promised. In fact, he was passed out drunk on the couch. Beer bottles like stars were scattered across the mother wasn't home as usual, and the house stunk of garbage. She was sick and tired of her parents.

What seemed like a good year soon turned to bad ever since her dad had lost his job. Her mother started to gamble, and so did he. They would always ramble about those stupid how to get rich quick video , the only thing it actually did was put them even more into debt. She wished Peter was there. They had stopped hanging out recently since their breakup a year ago, and he always seemed too busy to talk to her. She felt lost and into the kitchen, she opened the fridge and frowned, seeing it was completely empty.

Her parents didn't even bother to even buy groceries, or even pick up McDonalds or something!MJ's stomach growled. She ignored it, and tossed her school bag on the floor. She did not feel like being here. She only had 12 bucks in her pocket, and so she decided to head out and try to get something to eat. She crept out the door, and her father suddenly woke up. "Mary Jane, is that you?" He asked. MJ didn't reply, but went out. Her father muttered something, but bent over to search for the TV left the house, quickly walking down the street.

The street lights were a bit dull. Stupid storm blew most of them out. A limo noticed her walking by, and slowly followed her. MJ, however, was unaware of this, and continued walking.

Meanwhile

Gwen threw a stuffed animal at the wall. She went through her phone, deleting pics of herself and Peter when they were dating. Tears streamed down her face. She really felt like standing Lunaris up. She did not understand why Peter didn't like her. She was way prettier than that tramp he was dating, and a lot more pleasant in personality, too. She angrily punched her pillow, causing a small bottle of perfume to fall off a shelf that Peter had gotten her. The tiny bottle crashed against the floor, spilling out a light floral sparkly didn't seem to notice. She decided to just go to sleep that night, and try to mend her mind and heart. Turning off the lamp, she went to bed, but was unable to sleep. She sighed. Stupid Peter!

Meanwhile

Lunaris groaned softly, feeling nauseous. She had a bad feeling that Gwen would stand her up. "Are you okay, Lunaris?" Volcanus asked softly. He was worried for his twin sister. Ever since her talk with Gwen, Lunaris seemed to be under the weather a lot."I'm fine," Lunaris assured her brother. "I'm just not feeling well. No doubt because that girl Gwen's gonna stand me up and not bother coming to the meeting we set up.""Shall I have a word with her?" Volcanus asked, lowering his voice."Thanks, but no thanks," Lunaris replied. "This situation requires tact, not bluntness. It would be nice if you could get me some Advil, though." Volcanus shrugged, and went to get the Advil, which he gave to his sister. He knew that he wasn't the best when it came to convincing someone with words. He was more the "beat someone up if needed" kind of guy.

Lunaris drank down the Advil with some water and fell asleep. Volcanus made sure she was comfortable, and went out to see if there were any villains to fight. Being an unofficial agent of S.H.I.E.L.D., Volcanus was able to pit his abilities against villains who were too strong for the average agent to left a diamond ring shop. He secretly opened the tiny velvet box in his hand, revealing a beautiful caret diamond. He nervously gulped, and he hoped Ava liked it. Walking home, he slipped the ring in his pocket. He hoped Ava would be at school the next day.

To be continued… … …Edited by Darkest Nightmare's Dread 


	15. Chapter 15

Peter arrived at Ava's apartment. It was small but cozy. Nervously, Peter knocked on the door and waited outside. The lights inside flickered on and the door unlocked. There Ava stood, rubbing her swollen stomach and looking sick as a dog. Morning sickness and tiredness hit her like a sack of potatoes.

She had a few bags under her eyes, which made Peter feel bad."Hey, Pete. What's up?" She asked tiredly. Peter gulped and got down on one knee taking out the ring he looked up at her. Ava Ayala will you marry me?" He asked. Ava was shocked. She stood there speechless as Peter waited for her reply.

Ava suddenly started crying. Peter was confused. "What's… what's wrong?" he asked, genuinely concerned."This… this is all so sudden, but Peter I … I don't think I'm ready to be a wife or mother yet!" Ava replied."But why do you regret us?" Peter asked hurt.

Before Ava could reply a tall older man and woman stepped from outside the apartment. "Who are you?" The older man asked. "Are you Peter Parker?" "Y-yes, s-sir," Peter said the older man looked at Peter's hand and saw the ring there. He chuckled slightly. "How ironic," he noted. "Here, my wife and I were planning on forcing you to marry our granddaughter because she's carrying your child, and you already have the ring.

I take it you're here to do what's right?" "Y-yes, s-sir," Peter replied, "but your g-granddaughter hasn't responded to my question.""What do you think the response is, Pete?" Ava asked, pulling him in for a hug. Peter wasn't surprised at the strength in her arms. Pregnant or not, Ava was Ava. "Of course I'll marry you," she said. Her face turned serious. "But you're still gonna have to take half the genetic blame," she joked.

Peter chuckled nervously as he slipped the ring on her finger. "Besides, baby or not, I was s-still hoping to eventually m-marry you," Ava was surprised. "You didn't know? Looks like she was right about you," Ava's grandmother replied, rolling her eyes."How?" Peter asked."She said that she'd been sending romantic hints your way for a very long time, but that you never seemed to notice.

She attributed it to an innocent lack of awareness." "Come on in, Pete," Ava said, grabbing Peter's hand. "We've got a wedding to plan!"(What did I get myself into?) Peter wondered.

Meanwhile

MJ had finally made it to a cheap burger joint that was still open. Inside was only a mother and her child, and an old man watching the news. MJ sighed and entered the dinner. The owner didn't even bother to look at her. He only responded with a bored "welcome to McDonald's. What can I get you?"MJ ordered a burger with a large fry and a cola.

She used a coupon to get extra food. After paying for her meal, she sat down at a small booth and waited for her order. The limo that was following her early had parked, and a handsome and familiar gentleman strolled MJ received her food. MJ stuffed a few fries in her mouth. She didn't notice the man sitting beside her until she felt someone watching her.

She looked up startled at the figure, but soon relaxed. "Danny, is that you?" She asked."Indeed it is, my friend. I'm sorry for popping out of nowhere, but I noticed you walking by yourself and I didn't want anything bad to happen to you, so I followed you," Danny replied, smoothing the blonde hair out his face."You… you changed. What's with the new look?" MJ asked."Oh, the company has been booming lately. I know I look silly, but I had to dress for a meeting today everyone had to wear fancy suits. I hate it, really," Danny said."No, you look very handsome in it, really," MJ replied.

Danny felt a small blush in his face. Women weren't usually attracted to him, much less think he was handsome. MJ giggled. She thought he was cute when he blushed."T-t-thank you," he stuttered out."You're welcome," MJ replied. There was a sudden awkward cleared his throat and decided to break the ice. "I-I was wondering if you'd like to see my new apartment. If you want to, that is," he smiled. "Sure, I'd like that a lot," she replied. Danny smiled.

He wasn't too good with women, but there was something about MJ that was absolutely MJ finished her food, she accompanied Danny to his limo. She was greeted by the driver, who opened the door for them both. Stepping inside, MJ watched as the restaurant became smaller and smaller by the minute as the limo drove away.

*The next day*

Gwen had met with Lunaris at the Old Spoon Diner. She decided ditching the other girl would only lead to more trouble, so she went ahead and met her there. Lunaris waved her over to the table she was sitting at. Lunaris was eating a chicken salad, drinking a green smirked. (Probably is trying to avoid getting fat,) she thought to herself.

She didn't know that Lunaris literally couldn't get fat, and felt too nauseous to eat anything else. Sitting down, Gwen crossed her legs. "Glad you made it. I was starting to think you'd ditch me," Lunaris replied."Oh, never," Gwen said. She was lying. She was only there to prove Lunaris wrong and that Peter was a jerk. She noticed that Lunaris was physically a light shade of green. "Are you okay?" She asked, a little concerned."I'm fine," Lunaris replied softly. "I get nauseous when I get stressed out, and I assumed you would ditch me, which made me nauseous.

I was actually nauseous after our last meeting, and I had to tell my brother not to go after you because of it." Gwen nodded. She knew how Volcanus was overprotective toward his blind sister. "So, what happened with you and Peter?" Lunaris asked. Gwen told her everything. Lunaris was shocked. "You both actually did it. I…I didn't know that…" she frowned biting her lip. "Oh, please Lunaris. Don't act so innocent. I'm sure you and Luke slept with each other already," she replied, saying it to be her surprise, Lunaris looked down sad. "We actually haven't," she said. "I haven't done it with a guy before, and I've heard it hurts. A lot." "It does," Gwen confirmed.

Lunaris nodded. "Besides that," she added, "I heard my brother threaten to hurt Luke if he hurt me. I don't want him to get hurt when I have my first time.""Don't worry so much," Gwen replied. "I'm sure your brother wouldn't beat up Luke for that," she added, a spiteful tone still in her winced. "You don't know my brother," she said. "He's like Ghost Rider crossed with The Hulk. He would smash to pieces anyone who hurts me.

I don't want Luke to suffer that."Gwen was about to say something, but stopped. Lunaris was obviously troubled by the fact that she effectively couldn't have sex with the guy she loved because she didn't want him to get hurt. Even more obviously, asking her to fight her brother was out of the question. "I'm sorry," she apologized. "I didn't know.""It's okay," Lunaris replied. "What I'm not okay with is the fact that you treat Peter like he's some kind of vile, unclean thing.""Why should I not?" Gwen snapped. "He's going out with some tramp whose name I can't care to remember."  
"Have you even asked him why he's going out with her?" Lunaris asked softly.

Gwen said nothing. She actually hadn't asked Peter why he was going out with this other girl. "That's what I thought," Lunaris said. "Thing is, I know why he's going out with her.""Why?" Gwen asked, curious."Well, for one thing, she's a lot nicer than you," Lunaris started, returning Gwen's earlier snide tone. Gwen winced, the snide sound seeming almost unnatural in Lunaris' whisper-soft voice. "I've actually met her," Lunaris added. "She's very nice.

Her name is Ava Ayala."Gwen was surprised. "The Latino girl with the insanely good grades?" She asked, not bothering to mention Ava's secret love of romantic novels. "What does she see in Peter, and why is he dating her?"Lunaris shrugged. "I don't know why he's dating her," she replied honestly, "but she told me once that she loved how Peter could be a Sam-like dork one moment, and then become a Carl-like scientist the other, and that takes talent."Gwen leaned forward. "I guess you've haven't heard the rumors, then," she said rudely."No, I haven't," Lunaris replied, resisting the urge to return the tone. "I'm not exactly popular at school, so no. I haven't heard the rumors.""I heard that Peter impregnated Ava," Gwen said, lowering her voice so that only Lunaris could hear.

There was a brief moment of silence. "Well, then. We both know what's going to happen next," Lunaris said with a resigned was about to ask when she realized what Peter was obviously going to do. "He'll marry her," she said, trying to keep the bitterness out of her tone."That is commonly accepted as the 'right thing' to do," Lunaris replied, "and I at least know Peter well enough to know he'll do what's right.

You know him better. What do you think he would do?""He would do … what is right," Gwen reluctantly replied."You want him to be happy, right?" Lunaris nodded. "Why do you care about this?" She asked looked at the ground again. "I… actually dated Peter for a little while before you did," she admitted. "I…never got as far you did, and like you, I wasn't happy at all at first when he broke up with me to go out with you." "I was wondering why you were so green," Gwen said, remembering how Lunaris' face and hands were bright green when she'd started going out with Peter.

"So, did you talk to him about it?" She asked."Yes," Lunaris replied. "I realized that I had been a bit selfish, and that Peter and I would never had worked out anyways. I know now that all I want is for Peter being happy. Don't you want him to be happy?"Gwen looked at the ground, thinking about her response. After a few minutes, she had her answer. "Yes," she replied."That's all I needed to hear," Lunaris replied."What did you hear?" A deep female voice interrupted. Lunaris and Gwen looked over to see a tall, pale girl with red hair walking over to them. "What did you hear?" The girl asked again. "All I've heard about Peter is that he's in deep trouble with his aunt over some girl. Don't remember her name, or why. Either one of you two care to jog my memory?""Who are you," Gwen asked, "and what is up with your voice?"The girl shrugged. "Name's Celina," she replied, "and my voice has always been this way since puberty hit.

Now, who's this girl who's gotten Peter in trouble?""Her name is Ava," Lunaris replied."The Latino girl?" Celina asked, surprised. "Don't know how those two could've gotten close. Peter's a dork, a cute one, but a dork, and Ava's the kind of girl who studies heavily for a simple test." She shrugged her shoulders. "Well, I never bothered learning what the trouble was. I figured that time would eventually yield the answer.""Well, you're getting your answer now," Gwen replied, lowering her voice so only Lunaris and Celina could hear. "Pete got Ava pregnant." "Oh…" Celina replied shortly.

She sat back, thinking over this new bit of information. Eventually, she nodded. "I figured that was the kind of trouble that could snag Pete," she said. "He's like any boy his age. Raging hormones and stuff.""What about Carl?" Lunaris replied."Who?" Gwen asked."The boy who was injured when Flash pulled the fire alarm at the museum a while ago," Lunaris replied."Oh, him," Gwen replied. "What about him?""Do you think he has hormones?" Lunaris shrugged. "I have no idea," she said, chuckling. "Funny thing is, guys think us girls are hard to figure out. I say guys like Carl are the hard ones to figure out.

Anyone who can figure that guy out oughta get the Nobel Prize or something. I already tried to figure him out, but he'll talk to you about bacteria and stuff till you're blue in the face, mostly because he's already kinda blue in the face. Must be all that time he spends in the school lab. It's no wonder he's still single."Gwen narrowed her eyes at the taller, stronger girl. "Are you suggesting I go out with him?""Well, not at this time," Celina replied, "but you can take as much time as you need. He's not exactly popular, but that means that you won't have a lot of competition.""I'm not that desperate," Gwen snidely replied, hoping to irritate Celina.

She was disappointed. The tall pale redhead was unfazed."Good," Celina replied. "Still, just a suggestion. If you need a guy to talk to who will likely not talk back, Carl's the perfect guy." Gwen said nothing, but walked groaned softly. "That girl's making me so nauseous I could keep the motion sickness medicine industry afloat just on my own," she quipped, causing Celina to chuckle.

*Next Week*

Rival was very excited, but nervous. Today was her wedding day. Her sister and bridesmaids were busy helping her get ready. She hoped everything went well. She was scared. This was her first marriage in a very long time, and she wanted everything to be perfect. "Almost done. There, sis. You look beautiful," Apprentice said Rival smiled. She looked down at herself.

She wore her beautiful sparkling dress with rose and pearl sequins and decorations. It was a strapless dress, and it made her feel like the most beautiful woman in the world. Her hair was put in a bun, and a long flowing veil encircled her like moths drawn to a flame. She felt tears in her eyes. Looking at her gloved hand, she saw the ring Sergei gave her, which was the symbol of everlasting love and happiness. Sergei's mother peeked into the room. "Sweetheart, look at you. You're so beautiful. Come, now. The wedding's starting!" She said nodded.

At that all the women left out the room. Apprentice, though, was the last to leave. She felt a bit sick. She felt a few sharp kicks from the twins but tried to ignore it. She went out with the others, unaware that her water was going to break soon.

*15 minutes later*

The music began, and both sides of the family and the guests were silenced. An older man asked everyone to be seated, which they were. "We are gathered here today to unite in marriage Gemma and Sergei Kravenoff in marriage." The man opened his bible and continued on with the ceremony.

Baby Atarashī noticed Kenny sucking on his pacifier, and decided to swiftly snatch it out his cousin's mouth. Kenny started to cry. Eternus separated the boys and went out to calm Kenny down. Kodai gently told Atarashī no no, but that only made the small child giggle in response.

In the next room Kaosu was having his wedding. Kaosu was standing next to Conchita, shaking slightly from nervousness. "It's okay," Conchita assured him, resisting the urge to laugh at her soon-to-be husband. Normally, he was more rock-steady than Mount Everest, but today, he looked like if someone so much as whispered "boo", he'd jump through the ceiling, and the ceiling would lose."Do you, Kaosu Doragon, take Conchita to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The pastor asked."I d-do," Kaosu stuttered. Conchita couldn't hold in a slight chuckle. When the pastor asked her if she took Kaosu to be her husband, she said yes."You may kiss the bride," the pastor said.

Conchita grabbed Kaosu's tie and pulled on it so she could kiss him. He was annoyingly tall to her, but more than made up with it with his at Rival's wedding, Apprentice groaned a bit. Momo, who was sitting on her lap, tried to babble, but was shushed gently by her.

Her twin was silent for now. "Do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The man asked Kraven agreed. "Do you Gemma take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?" he asked in turn. Rival said yes."Very well, then. You may now kiss the bride," the man said. Kraven leaned forward and kissed his new bride. The audience clapped and cheered.

The Seer shed a few silent, invisible tears. His little girl was all grown up, and he was very proud of Rival. The twins noticed their parents walking down to dance and cut the cake. For a while they got used to the loud noise, but it was then when Rival decided to step outside with her husband that the babies wailed tried to stop Momo from crawling off her lap, but being pregnant, she couldn't move as fast the twins, who were already making a run for it.

Taking their first steps, the babies carefully walked towards their mother. Rival turned around. "Sergei, they're walking. Quick, get the camera!" She said little steps, the twins wobbled over. Rival knelt down to catch them if they fell. Successfully, the twins reached her.

Rival was excited. Their first steps, and on her wedding day. She kissed their foreheads, holding them close to her. She was so proud that the family recorded held onto her along with her sister. "Aw, they think you're leaving forever…" Queen Flarina said. The twins weren't used to being far away, especially from their parents.

Rival started to cry tears of joy. She loved her children. Everyone smiled and chatted. Apprentice stood up to find her husband when suddenly her water broke. Ryuuji walked in, hearing the loud yelp of shock from his wife. The babies were coming! Volcanus was nearby.

Apprentice and Ryuuji asked him to watch the babies while they left to the hospital. Volcanus accepted. Ryuuji and Apprentice made it to the hospital in record time, where their babies were born.

*4 hours later*

Rival and her husband went to Japan to have their honeymoon. Kraven did not understand Japanese, but Rival did, one of the perks of having two adoptive brothers who were multilingual, especially in English and Japanese. She chose a comfortable Japanese inn for their honeymoon. Once inside, they were presented with a gift and their room key. Kraven looked around curiously. Everything was strange to him, and he frequently asked questions about everything nearby.

Rival took his hand and led him to their room. It was a nice room, very traditional with a beautiful view to the koi and banzai garden outside. It was night now, but that still didn't mean their day was the door, the couple undressed each other. Lying on the bed, Rival felt more than a bit nervous. She was 120, and at times felt like she wasn't pretty enough like the 18 yr olds that strolled around the city back home. She felt Sergei's body weight on her small frame it didn't hurt but she hadn't been sexually active in a century she was scared he wouldn't be satisfied with her. Sergei eagerly spread her legs apart and drank in her beautiful form.

She was all his, and he finally could express his love to her. Taking his hand, he rubbed the inside of her thigh. Rival moaned. She kissed him passionately, and in return he kissed back. They touched for a while, and Sergei sucked and rubbed her breasts. Once she was fully aroused, he elevated her hips and gently entered her. Rival cried out in pleasure. Sergei stopped to let her get used to his size. He then rocked into her, enjoying their intimacy. Their moans and pants filled the room. The immortal woman had never felt such intense pleasure such as this before, and she enjoyed every minute of it.

They made love until they both came. Rival felt his seed enter her. It was warm and comforting. Exhausted, she tiredly removed herself from her mate and laid on his chest, catching her breath. She kissed him happily. Sergei smoothed the white hair out of her face and wrapped his arms around her. Rival felt safe and loved. The two fell asleep that night, exhausted and happy.

To be continued…


	16. Authors note concerning chap 15 and 16

**I Would like to thank everyone for reading this story im sorry everything was confusing in the chapters i dont own a computer and have to type everything out on tablet i had to delete and rewerite chapters and get rid of authors notes to make the story easier to read.**

**I apologize for the grandparents thing I don't read the comics do I didn't know kraven killed her father and grandfather I feelrreally stupid for my ignorance I apologize if the last two chapters are confusing I'm trying my best with all my stories until I get a laptop everything will be in much better format. **

**I also apologize for the late story updates I'm very busy plus battling with depression please feel free to comment and review the chaps it makes me very happy that you all read my stories once again I'm sorry for the inconvenience everyone. **


	17. Chapter 17

Gwen felt bad for how she reacted towards Peter a few weeks back. She decided to make it up to him by buying him a small gift she saw in the store. It was a cologne set. It made her a bit sad because it was the kind he wore when they were dating, but she put it past herself. She knew it was time to move on.

She had gotten a wedding invitation from Peter and Ava, but while she wasn't going to go, she promised to at least give a gift. She was still angry, though, that she wasn't the one becoming Peter's pride and joy. Ava was...Paying for the cologne, she walked out the store.

A man smoking a cigarette in the alleyway saw her walking, and admired her from behind. He wore a filthy trench coat, worn out jeans, and a brown fedora. (This girl looks like a nice catch. I know some guys on the market willing to pay a pretty penny for her...) he thought to himself. Gwen was very beautiful in appearance. Her blonde hair trailed down to her shoulders, and her skin was porcelain in appearance. She had been working out lately and her curves were more defined then they were when she was younger.

Gwen was wearing a pink mini dress with a cropped denim jacket today, with pink high heels. She was on her way to Peter's house when the figure suddenly grabbed her. He covered her mouth, looking both ways, making sure no one was looking. The coast looked to be clear."Scream and you die..." he whispered in her ears. Gwen was so scared she could pee herself. As she was dragged, Gwen noticed a filthy looking truck waiting for them, full of girls even. (Is that an alien? I didn't think they even existed!) Gwen thought to herself she tried to wiggle free, but the man's grip was too strong.

Suddenly, the man's grip slackened. "Scream, and YOU die, scumbag," an alto voice growled, its owner wrapping her arm around the guy's neck. Gwen was officially terrified. If the rumors were right, the girl who had just spoken was even more terrifying than Volcanus when angry.

The guy tried to alert his partner of the danger, but the partner was already knocked out, a small ninja star embedded in his shoulder. Pulling a similar throwing star out of her pocket, the figure pushed a point gently into the man's shoulder. He immediately stared, stunned. "Did you just k-kill him?" She figure shook her head, and removed the hood on her hoodie, revealing herself to be Celina. "I borrowed some drugged throwing stars from my brother," she explained. "They'll be knocked out for a few hours, and suffer a few hours of headaches and painful loss of control over bowel functions.

You're lucky I wasn't offended when you asked if I killed those scumbags. I'm not a murderer.""And the g-girls?" Gwen asked, looking in the direction of the truck she'd almost ended up in."What girls?" Celina asked. Gwen looked back. The truck was empty. "The Seer told me the guy who tried to kidnap you might be close to your location. He must've teleported the girls away when we weren't looking.""The Seer? Who's he?" Gwen asked."A good friend," Celina replied, "and one who's extremely hard to figure out.

My advice: Don't try to figure him out. It would be better to go to Peter's and Ava's wedding. It was Peter's idea to send you the invitation.""Really?" Gwen asked. "What was Ava's reaction?""According to Peter, it was along the lines of, 'You better send that invitation! If she's a childhood friend of yours, she is more than welcome at our wedding!'" Celina replied, doing a surprisingly accurate imitation of chuckled. "I'll think about it," she said, walking away. Celina walked her home. Gwen didn't notice that she'd dropped her purse, which had her cellphone.

Meanwhile

*1 hour later*

Rival woke up to the sound of her husband sleeping soundly next to her. Getting out of bed, she was careful not to wake up her sleeping mate. Going into the shower, Rival turned on the bath and waited for it to fill up. Once it did, she stepped inside and eased herself into the warm bath. She sighed in relief. She noticed there was a bruise on her breast, and upon further examination, she noticed it wasn't a normal bruise, but in fact, it was a hickey.

Her face turned a bright red. She wasn't too worried about it showing up in public since it was in an area that would only be exposed by a bikini, which she rarely wore. She didn't want people to know what she was doing that night, but considering how loud their moans were, she was sure the whole inn heard everything.

Rival blushed again, and continued to scrub herself, getting rid of the smell of love making or semen that might be still on her. She hoped her sister and children were alright. She decided she would call just to make sure after she finished bathing. She was very excited. Her new life was just beginning. She wondered what was in store for her and her family.

Meanwhile

Ava was picking out dresses for her wedding while Peter patiently waited for her to step out. Ava finished zipping up the dress, and happily modeled for her fiancé. "So how do I look?" She asked."Absolutely gorgeous!" Peter said.

Ava blushed and spun around in a circle, looking more graceful than a Disney princess. "Pete, I think this just might be the dress. This is the one. I really like it." Ava said. She noticed Peter was clutching his cellphone a little too hard. "What's wrong?" She asked."Oh, nothing. It's just Gwen hasn't been talking to us or me lately. I'm worried about her," Peter bit her lip and sat next to him. Taking his hand, she lovingly gave it a tight squeeze. "She's fine. I'm sure of it. She's probably just busy with schoolwork, that's all," Ava replied.

Peter nodded. (I sure hope so…) He thought to himself, his Spider-Sense telling him that Ava was right.

Meanwhile

Volcanus took the children home. The babies were hungry, except for Lagoon, who was busy teething on Lunaris' green shirt. Volcanus didn't know what to feed the children, except for Kenny. He didn't even know whether Momo or Kylie were mammals or not, or if they even drank milk.

The scales on their bodies confused him. Still, he couldn't dislike them in any degree because they were aliens. Considering he was born on the Moon, Volcanus was an alien, himself. As he walked, he noticed Gwen's purse laying on the sidewalk. (What the huh?) He thought to him as they walked up to his house."You go ahead and check it out. I'll watch the babies," Lunaris said. "Just don't do anything foolish." Volcanus wasn't sure. He didn't want to leave them alone, but then again, the purse made him curious. Something could've happened to Gwen."I'll be back…" he nodded in understanding. (Be safe…) She thought to herself as Volcanus ran off quickly.

Meanwhile

Kaosu engaged in intercourse with his only one and true love. They had slept together before they were married, but it still was thrilling to be with the woman he met in the gym a year back. Conchita completed his life, and he was happy to spend the rest of eternity with her. Conchita straddled him while he bucked into her, earning her approved moans and giggles. He enjoyed it, himself.

He had promised her that he would no longer kill for fun, and that he wouldn't start fights just to kill innocent victims ever again. Conchita was several minutes, Conchita felt his seed enter her small frame. Pleased, she got off from him and laid on his chest. Kaosu smiled and kissed her lovingly, earning a kiss back. There was police sirens outside but they ignored it. Maybe it wasn't too serious. They were unaware of the recent kidnappings of young women going on around the world. The couple talked for a while before going to sleep enjoying the rest of the night. Kaosu fell asleep last, having an unsettling feeling that something was wrong.

To be continued…. 


	18. Chapter 18

Once Rival finished bathing, she went back to bed silently, trying her best not to wake her husband up. Taking her laptop, she sent a private message to her sister Janice.

Janice was back from the hospital, and was going to pick her nieces and nephew and daughter up from Volcanus' house. The babies were giving Lunaris a bit of a hard time Lunaris tried to understand what they wanted it was nothing serious the children just wanted milk.

Kenny kicked off his shoes angrily. Lunaris sighed. She was starting to get a headache. Apprentice knocked on the door while her husband held their newborn twin son and daughter Minoru and Asuka. Snake was so proud of his wife. He lovingly held his first children in his arms, keeping them close.

The twins were comfortably asleep in his arms. Apprentice smiled at her family. Lunaris opened the door despite the children tugging on her pants angrily. "Oh my goodness. Someone is hungry," Apprentice said. She picked the children up, and brought them to the car."I'm sorry Lunaris there just hungry they don't mean any harm. Here's 80 bucks thanks for watching them. I'll get them home now so they can eat," Apprentice replied. She looked around. "Where's your brother?" She asked. "I know you can take care of yourself, but he shouldn't have left you alone like that."Lunaris shrugged. "He said he had something very important to take care of," she replied, "and I told him to go get it done." Apprentice nodded. She gave Lunaris the money, and quickly took the children home to feed and put them down to sleep for the night.

Meanwhile

The news came on in the bridal shop. "This just in! A large number of young girls around the city have been kidnapped recently. If you see anything suspicious, if you know something about these kidnappings please call the number below." ***-***-****Suddenly, a small figure walked through the door, causing some soon-to-be brides to scream. It was Rocket Raccoon.

He was eating a New York dog with everything on it, not paying attention to the screaming human women around him. He was used to such a reception. "Hey, kid. Yeah, you. Peter, right? We need to talk…" Rocket said, finishing off his raised an eyebrow peter turned to face her. "I'll be back." He said. Ava nodded in understanding. Rocket stepped outside, and waited for Peter to follow him. Outside was Gamora and Groot as well.

They were off to the side, conversing about something, but instead of a normal conversation, it seemed to be an angry one, and also worried expression and gestures were going they were talking about, it wasn't something good. "Peter, we need you to come with us. It's very, very important!" Rocket replied."Um sure but, I'm kind of busy. I..."Before Peter could finish, Rocket jumped up and grabbed him by the collar. "YOUNG MAN, IF YOU DON'T COME WITH US, MILLIONS OF YOUNG GIRLS WILL BE SOLD INTO SLAVERY AND DIE!" Rocket yelled. Peter's eyes widened.

Rocket was deeply concerned about the young girls' safety. He once saw the girl of his childhood past get sold into slavery, and it was nothing he could do about it, but never again, never again would he watch cruel men of any species hurt and abuse anymore women, especially the ones he loved and cared about."Okay, I'll come with you. I promise," Peter said.

Rocket was relieved. Climbing off the young man, Rocket jumped down and scurried off over to the next street, where the alley was located."Well, tell ya wife you'll be back, and come on. We got ladies to save!" Rocket said. He heard a noise down another nearby alley. "Better check out that noise," he said. "Might be one of those goons."A familiar figure walked out. "Chill, fur hat," the figure's voice said sarcastically. "I'm no goon.""Hmm. So it's you," Rocket replied. "Volcanus. Never thought I'd see you again. What's with the purse?" He gave the purse to Peter. "You know who this purse belongs to," he knew, indeed. "I'll get it to her, immediately," he said. He went back to Ava, and explained what happened. "…And that's why I've gotta take off and help Rocket. I'll have Aunt May pick you up." "Thanks, Petey," Ava replied. She kissed Peter quickly on the cheek. "For courage," she explained. "Return soon, and you get another kiss." "Yes, ma'am," Peter replied, running out into the alley to change into Spiderman.

Meanwhile

Gwen was walking nearby, oblivious to what was happening. Since she was a bit scared about walking by herself, she was walking with Celina. To her relief, none of the grimy-looking guys gave her any "looks". If anything, they looked more at Celina, and appeared to be completely scared out of their wits. After a while, Gwen decided she wanted something to eat. Stopping at a small café, the two girls enjoyed some sandwiches. "Spill," Gwen said. "Why were those guys so scared of you?"Celina looked up, and shrugged. "They tried to pull the same trick with me that a couple of their buddies tried with you," she said plainly, "and I broke a guy's spine because he tried to shoot me with a hypodermic.

Put him in the hospital for a while, and I haven't been bothered, since. I'm quite allergic to sketchy people," she added, looking over at such a guy, who quickly left, unnerved by the look, "and my body's natural reaction to them is to threaten to punch them in the face."Gwen chuckled. "I'm just glad you were able to save me earlier," she girls got up, paid for the sandwiches, and left. As they turned to walk down an alley, a figure jumped out in front of them.

It was Spiderman's old "friend": Scorpion. "Where is Spiderman?!" The exiled Kun L'un native said. "You will take me right to him," he demanded, pointing at Gwen. "I have heard that he has a special connection to you." "If you don't leave now, my fist will have a special connection to the back of your skull," Celina snarled, lowering her alto voice more so as to sound more menacing.

It worked. Scorpion shuddered, and started to move backward. Suddenly, he reached into a hidden pocket, and threw knives at the girls. Celina backhanded them away, somehow managing to not get scratched by the blades. Scorpion threw another volley of knives, but these were shot down by a web. "Spiderman! I've been looking for you," Scorpion snarled."For me? Wow, I feel so special," Spiderman quipped, dodging a knife volley from Scorpion.

Jumping into the air, he webbed Scorpion to the ground, and dove down, using his momentum to slug Scorpion in the face, knocking him down. Before the Kun L'un native could get up, Celina slugged him in the back of the head, knocking him out. "Nice hit," Spiderman said."Thank you, Spiderman," Celina replied, "or should I say … Peter?"Gwen's eyes widened in shock, as did Spiderman's. "Petey…is Spiderman?" She asked, astonished. She didn't believe Celina 100%, but she couldn't push the thought out of her mind.

"Don't bother with the voice-change thing," Celina said, causing Spiderman to shut up. "I know it's you." She noticed the purse in Spiderman's hand. "Where did you get that?" She asked."Yeah. Where'd you find that?" Gwen asked. "That's my purse!"Sighing, Peter removed his mask and gave Gwen her purse. "Volcanus found it somewhere, and gave it to me so I could give it to you."There was an awkward moment of silence. "Well," Celina said, "it looks like you two have some discussing to do. I'll be just around the corner." She walked away, leaving the two former lovers alone."I'm sorry," Peter said after a few moments of silence. "I didn't mean for any of this to happen," he added."It's okay," Gwen sighed softly. "I've been thinking…about us.""And?" Peter not to cry, Gwen said, "Peter, I'm so sorry for being such a jerk at our last meeting. I thought over what I'd said to you, and now, I know I was just being a selfish jerk. I…was angry with you because it wasn't me you were marrying.""You were jealous of Ava?" Peter asked, surprised."Yeah, I was," Gwen said, looking away.

It took her a few moments, but she managed to summon the courage to look Peter in the face. "Peter, I'm sorry for the way I treated you. I just want you to be happy, and if you're happy with Ava, I'm happy." Unable to hold it back any longer, Gwen began crying. Peter hugged her close, allowing her to cry on her shoulder. The suit was stain-proof, so there wasn't any chance of Gwen's crying staining the suit. After she was done crying, Gwen asked, "Am I still invited to the wedding?" "Of course," Peter replied, his infectious smile bringing a smile to Gwen's face. "Ava would be upset if you didn't come."Gwen smiled, and walked away to the mouth of the alley to where Celina was standing. "So, how'd it go?" Celina asked."Didn't you hear what we were saying?" Gwen asked, remembering that Celina had very sharp hearing."I didn't listen in," Celina replied as they began walking. "I figured that what was being said was between you and Peter, and thought it would be rude to listen in."Gwen nodded. "Well, I'd say Pete and I are on good terms," she said. "We talked it over, and I'm okay with him marrying Ava.

He seems to be quite happy with her, and far be it from me to interfere with Petey's happiness. I've also decided to go to the wedding, since Ava would be upset if I didn't go, and Pete said the invitation was still open.""That's good," Celina replied. "I'm also going to the wedding. I'm just hoping I don't have to wear a dress. Too drafty."Gwen chuckled, and replied, "If you have Peter's number, you could text him and ask him if you need to wear a dress."

Meanwhile

There was an auction going on. Some fish like alien girl was being sold off to a regal looking Skrull male. He greedily drank in the girl's appearance, and the girl started to shake from fear. That did not affect the man in any way. Looking at her breasts, he felt on her, strolling his hands up her shirt, enjoying the feel of her breasts. The Skrull male paid the other man his money and then tugged harshly on the collar of the fish girls chains. The fish girl obeyed, unwillingly following behind her new crowd laughed cruelly, unaware of the presence of Rocket Raccoon's teammate, Starlord.

He had disguised himself as an auctioneer and placed a tracking device on all the girls. He hoped someone came to the young women's aid. He had already used his supposed identity to "purchase" a unique alien girl with four arms. She had known who he actually was, but took the silent hint-wink from Starlord and said nothing. "Just go with what I say," He whispered to her, "and you'll be free soon, I promise." The four-armed girl said nothing, but Starlord knew she understood.

The Skrull ship than set off into the night sky, unaware of the tracking device within it. That unawareness didn't last long. Something was picked up by the ship's radar. "Ugh. What is it now?" The Skrull growled as he walked over to the screen. He slapped the screen, thinking that would change the results. He winced. The screen had burned his hand. First rule of space travel: NEVER slap the plasma screen. "That's impossible," he said. "There's no way that a human could survive these atmospheric conditions." Gwen, along with a large number of people, watched from the ground as a human figure with steel grey skin flew up toward the Skrull ship, hands and feet blazing with fire.

(That's Volcanus!) She thought. Growling, the Skrull activated the ship's weapons. "There's no way he can survive this!" He cried was wrong. Volcanus easily dodged the barrage of energy blasts while looking like a cape-less Superman, and retaliated with a fiery blast from his mouth, breaking the cockpit window. "That's why they call me the Dragon of the West," he quipped, firing a massive electrical blast from his fingers, causing the systems to malfunction. Ignoring the pained cries of the Skrull, Volcanus flew in, shattered the fish-girl's chains with little effort, and flew her to the ground.

"Th-th-thank you," the girl stuttered."Don't thank me yet," Volcanus advised. "I've got more work to do." He rocketed into the sky, smashing through a Skrull ship headfirst. He was uninjured, having been born with an unusually thick skull. He looked up and saw a Kree ship flying away from him, no doubt holding its own slave cargo. Growling, Volcanus shot into the air, coating himself in a potent mixture of flames and electricity. The sturdy metal of the Kree ship immediately gave way as Volcanus punched through it. He found that there were no slaves aboard the ship, but there were a bunch of Chitauri soldiers.

Volcanus continued blasting through the ship, but his path was interrupted when a figure accidentally and abruptly slammed into his right arm, causing it to fly out, where a sharp piece of metal quickly cut it off at the shoulder. Immediately, the blood vessels in the area contracted so as to prevent blood loss. Volcanus winced, and so did the person who'd crashed into him. "Oh, man. I'm so sorry. Please don't kill me!" The figure, Nova, begged."Don't worry about me killing you," Volcanus said as he finished punching holes in the Kree ship. "I'm not a killer by nature. I'm a hero." He landed nearby, and walked over to Gwen, who winced as she looked at the open shoulder.

It was a flat shade of medium-dark gray, looking as if it was a piece of crafting clay that had been exposed to air. "Call an ambulance," Volcanus suggested. "I'm feeling a bit lightheaded." After saying this, he collapsed in front of them all, causing a loud gasp to rise into the air.

To be continued… 


	19. Chapter 19

*The next day*

Volcanus awoke in a quiet hospital bed. Gwen, Peter, and the alien girl he'd saved, along with an older alien man of her species, were quietly watching him. "Ughh. Wh…where am I?" Volcanus asked.

"In Heavenly Holds Hospital. You lost your arm, and you were badly injured, but the doctors patched you up. Still, better take it easy. You just got stitches," Peter replied in warning.

Volcanos groaned as he looked at where his right arm had been. He felt like he had been hit with a ton of bricks, which was only half-accurate, considering he'd been the one who'd done all the hitting. Gwen's phone rang. It was her father, the police chief. "Excuse me I have to take this call." Gwen said stepping outside.

Peter placed some flowers on the bedside for volcanos. "I have to go now but I'll see you later buddy get well soon." at that peter walked out.

The alien girl and man still remained in the room. The man cleared his throat. The alien girl nervously walked up to Volcanus. "Thanks for saving me." She said shyly.

"You're welcome, Ms." Volcanos replied.

The room suddenly grew quiet. "F-f-father says I am to marry you….." the girl said looking at the floor. Volcanus took a drink of the orange juice on his tray, but then spat it out.

"Um… but we barely know each other. We can't…." Before Volcanus could finish, the girl's father cut him off.

"Young man, on our planet, we Aquarians believe in fate. Whoever saves the life of our daughter is her soulmate, therefore binding your souls together. It's only natural for you both to have crossed paths. It would be unthinkable not to marry. I've already discussed this with Lisa's mother, and as her parents, we both agreed that she stays here as your wife.

At that the old man walked out the room. Volcanos was speechless. What had he gotten himself into? The girl's father had left his daughter with a complete was a loud engine starting outside.

"What is he… hey, wait! Where are you going?!" Volcanos said.

The man waved goodbye and drove off, leaving them both behind.

The girl said nothing. Volcanos nurse came in the room. "Volcanus, you are free to be discharged from the hospital. The doctor says you seem to be in good health. Just wait a few minutes, and I'll get you your pain medicine and your wheelchair," the nurse said.

Her voice was sweet and soft and she was very friendly."Um, thank you, Ms., but I can walk." Volcanus short haired woman simply shook her head no. "Doctor Bernstein said that you should rest. Your sister is here with her boyfriend… Luke is it? They're here to take you home. I'm sorry but doctor's orders," The nurse replied, leaving the room.A few minutes later, Luke and Lunaris walked in and took Volcanus and the alien girl home. Volcanus felt embarrassed having to be carted around like an elderly old man in the wheelchair. (I'm only partially disarmed,) he thought wryly. The fish girl was quiet the way home, fiddling with her fingers and murmuring to herself. Volcanus couldn't just kick her out.

Her father had obviously abandoned her, and he was pretty sure she had no home. After what happened to her yesterday, he didn't want her wandering by herself. Maybe he could have her move in with Celina. She was possibly the only girl living on Earth who could take him on and win, so if the alien girl ran into trouble, at the first sight of Celina, the trouble would take off running at top speed.

Thunder cracked outside and it started to rain. Luke drove into the driveway and helped Volcanus and Lunaris out of the car. The group then walked into the house with the alien girl trailing behind them. Once they settled into the house, Lunaris and Luke made Volcanus some tea and tomato soup before going upstairs together.

They had offered Lisa some, but she wasn't reclined on the couch. He took a couple of bites of his food and sips of tea while Lisa watched him. "Lisa, can I help you with something? You sure you're not hungry?" Volcanus asked."I'm fine, really," Lisa replied.

She was very beautiful. Her skin was a soft pink, complete with shimmering scales. She had mid-length brunette hair and blue eyes. She had two fin-like ears on each side of her head, complete with a set of warning, she cuddled up next to Volcanus, making him almost spill his soup. "Lisa, um… this couch isn't big enough for the two of us…" Lisa put her finger to his lips."I-I know that," the young Aquarian replied. "That's w-why I'm doing this…" She closed her eyes, and kissed Volcanus on the lips, effectively silencing him.

She wanted to do so much more with him, to make love to him, but she knew it was far too soon. Aquarian tradition stated that lovers were to make love with each other as soon as possible, but she had no doubt that her father, one of the most traditionalistic on her homeworld, would allow her to wait until Volcanus was healed before she took the next step. After all, she didn't want to hurt him. Within a few minutes, the two had fallen asleep, the couch surprisingly big enough for the two of them.

Meanwhile

Luke finally felt it was time to express his love to Lunaris. Lunaris had been helping paying him various bills, and was signing off the last signature to the TV bill. Since she couldn't get a job because of her blindness, it was up to Luke to get the money. She didn't know where the money was coming from, but when she asked him once about it, he replied that he couldn't tell her about the job, but that it wasn't illegal. Lunaris was satisfied with that. With her heat vision, which would've been able to determine whether or not Luke was lying, Lunaris was able to determine that Luke was telling the truth. To his relief, she said nothing more on the subject. With a silent sigh, Luke walked over to Lunaris, watching as she slowly wrote the signature.

They shared the credit union account, which meant that while Luke was the one earning the money, Lunaris could sign off on checks. Luke waited until she was done with the signature, and hugged her close, picking her up so that he was cradling her in his arms like an oversized child. "You know I love you, right, Lunaris?" Luke was quite surprised by what Lunaris said. "Luke, I want you…" Lunaris said to him in her best sultry voice, looking into his eyes.

Luke was surprised. Lunaris wasn't the sexy type of flirtatious girl, but she did her best to keep Luke interested in her, but she needn't worry. Luke wasn't interested in her body that much. It was her personality and the way she carried herself.

Luke looked at her nervously, remembering Volcanus. "I don't think your brother would like me touching you. He's kinda been in a bad mood lately…" he replied. Despite being one of the biggest and strongest kids at school, Luke never tried to go up against Volcanus. The moon-borne male was incredibly strong, though not Hulk-strong, and was very well-known for beating up anyone who threatened his sister in a sexual bit her lip. "Luke, who cares if he gets upset?" She asked, trying to ignore the nervous feeling in her gut that was telling her to zip it before she scared Luke and herself. "This is about us. I want to express my feelings for you but in a deeper way," she room got quiet minus the pitter-pattering of the rain hitting the window outside.

Luke began walking, not saying a thing. Lunaris thought he was mad, but he wasn't. They walked to her bedroom. Picking her up, Luke placed her down on her bed and inched her dress up, carefully removing his clothing. Lunaris was more than a bit scared, but she knew what she was doing. She felt his weight on her body, and the warmth of his skin. He elevated her legs before removing her underwear, and he gently pushed himself inside her. It hurt so badly at first. Lunaris gave off a pained yelp, and tears filled her eyes. It felt like she was splitting in half. Luke kissed her passionately, silencing her cries before thrusting in and out of her again.

The pain soon turned to pleasure. Lunaris gripped the sheets of her bed in intense pleasure. "Oh, Luke. It feels so good…" She couple did not notice anything else but each other, indulging in each other. Luke's phone rang in his backpack, but he paid no heed to it. Nothing else mattered in the world except himself and Lunaris.

Meanwhile

Peter irritability tossed his phone on the bed. "Why isn't Luke answering? I wanted him to be the best man at our wedding," Peter , who was browsing through a bridal magazine, took a sip of her Pepsi that was sitting on the coffee table. "Petey, don't be so upset. He's probably busy. Just call tomorrow. I know you want everything to be perfect, but it will be. Everything will be just fine," Ava nodded. "I'm sorry, babe. It's just I feel so stressed out. What if I'm not a good husband or father?" Peter gently brushed the hair out his face and kissed him. "You're going to be a great husband and father. It's okay to worry at times, but just don't let it overwhelm you.

The Seer told me once that even he worried at times," she added, to Peter's shock. Every time he saw The Seer, he virtually radiated calmness and strength, even more so than Nick Fury. "Like I said," Ava said, "everything will be fine. Look… Our baby is kicking," she said as she placed Peter's hand on her belly. Peter felt his heart swell with pride feeling their little girl kick."She's a strong one, like her mommy," he smiled. "And she'll be brave like her daddy, too." Peter's heart was touched. Drawing her closer, he gave his soon-to-be wife a hug. "Peter, I love you. I love you so much," Ava replied, wrapping her arms around him."I love you too, Ava, always and forever.

Soon, you'll be Mrs. Parker," Peter said happily. Ava smiled, and the two kissed happily. Just in 3 days they would be husband and wife. "Well, time to see if there's anything in the news," Peter said, picking up the remote.

He turned the TV on, and was not surprised to see J. Jonah Jameson talking about something. Something was different, though. He'd combed his hair, indicating that there would be a live interview sometime that day."Turn it up. I can't hear," Ava nodded, and turned up the volume. "…I told you I'd do it, folks. I've managed to convince The Seer, himself, to appear today for a live interview. And here he is, folks. The Seer!" A familiar figure stepped into the camera. The figure had dark hands, and wore a grey cloak that hid all his features.

Nevertheless, he was quickly recognized by everyone watching, needing no introduction."Wow. I can't believe it," Ava said."I can't, either," Peter replied. "I never thought something like this would happen." "So, what would you like to talk about, sir?" Jameson asked."You are the head of this newscast. You decide," The Seer said in his quiet bass voice."Well, then.

How about we learn your opinion on a subject of utter importance, one that has plagued the minds of the citizens of New York City to this day?" Jameson asked, drawing out the tension. "What is your opinion about that no-good, wall-crawling menace, Spiderman?"Peter rolled his eyes. (Here we go again,) he thought, expecting The Seer to either stay silent or bash him, as others had done in the past. He couldn't have been more wrong. "You have done nothing but mercilessly assault an individual who's done nothing but put his life on the line on a daily basis to defend this city from unimaginable threats," The Seer replied bluntly.

It was hard to tell who was more shocked: Peter Parker or J. Jonah Jameson. "Wh-wh-wh-what proof do you have of this?" Jameson stuttered."I observed with my own eyes," The Seer said, "as Spiderman dove into the Dark Dimension, alone except for a heroine named Dagger, who was a stranger to him, and he went into that hostile world with the power of the Sorcerer Supreme, given to him by Doctor Strange, in order to save his friends and Cloak, who was a friend of Dagger's.

He had absolutely nothing positive to gain from such an endeavor. It was almost certain that he would incur some kind of severe injury, or perhaps a mortal wound, for he fought hand-to-hand the ruler of the Dark Dimension: The Dread Dormammu, who was controlling his friends Iron Fist and White Tiger, two of the most honorable heroes alive today." He paused for a moment. "Perhaps some testimony from the two heroes Spiderman knew little about would be more convincing."Suddenly, there were two more people in the camera view: a dark-skinned guy with only his face visible underneath his black-and-grey-striped robe.

His eyes appeared to be blank, but he wasn't blind. Standing with him was a blonde girl with a one-piece white-and-grey suit that covered all her skin except for her hands and face. She looked around, surprised. "Where are we, Cloak?" she asked."It looks like we're in a news room," the caped figure, Cloak, replied. He looked over at J. Jonah Jameson, and his face wore an expression of disgust. "Oh, it's you," he muttered. "The guy who hates Spiderman." "I remember you," the girl, Dagger, said, pointing at Jameson. "Well, I've got news for you, dude.

Spiderman's no criminal. I oughta know, considering how I was treated by one.""How were you treated?" Jameson asked."We better start at the beginning, first," Cloak said, interrupting. "Dagger and I always lived on the streets, trusting no one but ourselves. Then, one day, Taskmaster approached us, and promised to give us jobs where we could use our powers without being used." He sighed, and then continued. "Shortly after that, Dormammu got control of me somehow, and used me to kidnap Iron Fist, White Tiger, and Doctor Strange because they had some kind of mystical power he was looking for." "Before Strange was kidnapped," Dagger added, "he gave Spiderman his Sorcerer Supreme outfit." "Which he supposedly used to save you, right Cloak?" Jameson asked."Not just me," Cloak replied, shaking his head. "He saved his friends that Dormammu had forced me to capture: Iron Fist, White Tiger, and Doctor Strange."Ava smiled when she heard her hero name mentioned. "It looks like Cloak hasn't forgotten what you did for him," she said."Furthermore," Cloak said on screen, "later, when Dagger and I were under the employ of Taskmaster-""You were what?" Jameson interrupted.

"Working for Skull-face?" "It's a long story," Dagger replied."Very long," Cloak replied. "Anyways, during the 'job' we were on, I was accidentally placed in danger of getting myself shredded by a massive turbine."Dagger turned pale at the memory. "I remember that one all too well," she replied. "Taskmaster didn't even care about Cloak. It was as if Cloak was trash to him.""Well, you're obviously here, so who saved you?" Jameson asked, curious."Spiderman," Cloak replied. "Technically, we were still enemies at the time, so he had no reason to help me at all, but he did.

He jumped down into the turbine, saved me, and got us both out of there before the blades could shred us."Jameson was shocked. For the longest time, he'd believed that Spiderman was a threat to society, but a threat to society wouldn't go out of his way to save people, even if they were family. "Well…I suppose… I may have been a bit mistaken in my opinion about Spiderman-" he started."A bit?!" Dagger asked. "Half the reason why he messes up so much is because he's always looking over his shoulder, thinking that you're looking over it, ready to tear him apart at the slightest mistake!"Jameson looked at the time. "Looks like it's time for a commercial, folks," he said. "We'll be back soon, after these messages."The TV image switched to an advertisement about Coca Cola.

"Wow," Peter said. "I never thought I'd see the day…""The day when J. Jonah Jameson effectively apologizes for every time he's insulted you?" Ava asked. She chuckled. "I never thought I'd see that day, either," she said, starting to drift off to sleep. Peter gently tucked her in, and gave her a kiss on the forehead, causing her to giggle softly. Peter sat next to the bed, smiling. J. Jonah Jameson had, in essence, apologized for every time he'd dissed him, The Seer stuck up for him, and he was getting married to a beautiful woman in three days. He looked at his phone, and left it where it was. (Probably taking care of Volcanus,) he thought.

*Meanwhile, in Japan*

Rival awoke to the smell of bacon, eggs, and pancakes. "Good morning, sleepyhead. Sleep well last night?" Kraven asked, handing her her breakfast. Rival sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes."Thanks for the breakfast, sweetheart," Rival said, accepting the plate of food from her smiled and kissed her forehead. "You're welcome, darling," he replied.

Rival ate her food slowly, and was offered a glass of orange juice. She accepted the drink enjoying her Honzaru, her first husband a century back, had always made her breakfast in bed. She missed the ancient Japanese village she was married in, and bore her first child in. Mochida died from food poisoning before her pregnancy.

He was out drinking that night, and he was angry at her because he thought she was carrying another man's child. She remembered how hurt Mochida was. He said some hurtful things he did not mean from anger. He told he was going out, and slammed the sliding door loudly. That night, he had eaten some bad salmon and started to puke continuously.

Rival tried her best to help him, but he had too much mercury in his system. That night, Mochida died. Rival was heartbroken."Is everything alright?" Kraven noticed she had been staring off into space. "Everything is fine," She nodded. "I'm going to take a shower Gemma. How about you join me?" He asked.

Rival blushed. "Um, sure. I'd love that," she said. Kraven smiled and headed off to the finished her breakfast and placed the dishes in the sink. Her legs felt a bit sore and tingly from their love making last night. Kraven turned on the shower and undressed himself, stepping inside the bath. He waited for his wife to join him. Rival followed after him.

She didn't know why, but she felt a bit nervous showering with her new husband. She just wasn't use to being a wife again, but she could tell Sergei loved her and that everything would be all stepped inside the shower, wincing a bit. "I'm sorry. Was I a bit too rough on you last night?" Kraven asked, concerned."No. It's just… I haven't been sexually active in a century. It was a bit uncomfortable. I just didn't expect you to be so big…" she said, shyly blushing chuckled a bit. "You'll get used to it, love," he replied. "Today, a festival is going on in the town nearby.

From what I've heard, it's pretty fun. Put on your best dress, and we'll head down there," he smiled. "I love festivals. Just remember that I'll translate everything. This is going to be so much fun," she said excitedly. Kraven smiled he enjoyed seeing her happy.

To be continued… 


	20. Authors note

Thank you to those who read and like my story it means a lot I just wanted to tell you all I'm starting work soon and I'll be working 15 hours a day plus like I said I don't ha**ve a ccomputer so I can't write a lot to those who unfollow and unfave because I don't update in time please you have to understand like people actually have lives I'm gone tell you this and this only.**

**I won't be able to update like you want because I only have one beta and he's busy in college no one else isn't lending a beta hand or help with my stories now I'm sorry I'm always late on writing but I can't help it updating is hard as it is with out a ccomputer but I'm working on buying a laptop and that itself is going to take a few months I got bills to pay and I'm going through a lot right now.**

**If anyone out there cares you wouldn't rush me to update I'm trying the best I can. If you tired of waiting and you want to whine and complain go ahead and stop reading and unfollow or unfave I don't have to explain my situation to none of you especially strangers but to my loyal viewers you guys who stuck around especially during hard times.**

**You guys mean a lot to me like I mentioned last authors note I'm going through depression but when I do update if I'm able I'll be sure to give you guy's the best chaps when i can.**

**Thanks for reading and have a nice day.**

** Ninja of fallen sakura**


	21. Authors note 2

**I accidentally posted the wrong chapter for chapter 19 I didn't mean to make lisa or volcanos get intimate yet I accidentally posted the draft I replaced chap 19 with the real chapter though I apologize for the mistake and to those who liked the chap but I have others who complained and didn't like the scene between lisa and volcanos and that the fact the chapter was short.**

**Please re read chapter 19 again to avoid confusion next chapters. **

**I already sent my beta darkest nightmares dread three brand new chapters like I said he's busy but there will be new chaps posted later on I apologize if theres any grammar and punctuation mistakes in chap 19 the re write I'm imperfect okay I'm trying my best to update this story I appreciate those who read and follow this story have a good day and peace out.**


	22. Chapter 22

Edited by Darkest Nightmare's Dread It's come to my attention that people may not think that these chapters are being uploaded fast enough. I do what I can, but college is slowing my efforts to complete editing the chapters in a timely manner.

*20 minutes later*

The newlyweds stepped out the shower together and dried themselves off. After getting dressed they headed out the Japanese inn and downtown to the festival the place was certainly jumping men, women, and children sang drank and dancing and enjoying the festivals activities.

A middle aged Japanese man beckoned, and Rival and Kraven over to his booth. Kraven looked around. There was a large pool filled with colorful fish of every color swimming around. It was a catch-a-fish-and-keep-it type of game. "Sir, would you like to win your lady a prize?" The Japanese man asked. Kraven blinked. He didn't understand the Japanese language, and he was absolutely not going to attempt to even pretend like he understood what the other man was saying. He wasn't that crazy.

Rival translated to her husband what the other man had said. Kraven nodded yes. The Japanese man bowed respectfully before handing Kraven a small red cup to catch the fish in. Taking the cup, Kraven tried to scoop up the little red fish that had been sleeping near the edge of the pool. The fish quickly snapped wide awake, and swam as fast as it could from him, but Kraven was too quick himself, and scooped him up successfully.

"Sorry little guy, but if you want to be the top of the food chain, never let yourself get caught," Kraven said triumphantly. The Japanese man took the fish and carefully put him inside a goldfish bag. The man than gave Kraven back the fish. Gently holding the bag, Kraven passed it to his wife.

Rival smiled. "Thank you, sweetheart. He's very pretty," she said.

Kraven smiled. There were a few Japanese food stands nearby, selling squid and octopus on a stick and honey roasted duck. Kraven paid the man his money and went off. "Are you hungry? We can go grab a bite to eat before we do anything else," Kraven asked.

"Sure. I haven't had roasted duck or anything like it in a long time." Rival replied. Kraven had never tasted squid or octopus. They looked gross, but it wouldn't hurt him to at least try a bite of it. Maybe it tasted like deer, or something else that he was accustomed to, but however it tasted, he'd try his best to keep it down. Rival smiled up at him, her orange eyes meeting his brown ones. He swore every time he looked at her, it felt as when they first met. His heart was broken before but ever since she came along, it's been slowly mending itself back together again. Rival took his hand and led him to the food booth. Kraven bit his lip. He hoped this wasn't nasty. He didn't want ink or whatever gross fish stuff there could be in his mouth.

Meanwhile

Carl had walked all the way excitedly to Professor Gerald's home. He had passed his chemistry test, and was going to graduate high school early. The teachers had said that there was no doubt at all that he would graduate early, but Carl felt it was unwise to let it go to his head. Knocking on Professor Gerald's door, he noticed it was unlocked. (That's very strange,) he thought. The professor never left his door open. Sometimes, he'd open the window to let a breeze in, but leaving the door unlocked was simply out of the question.

Carl felt something was very wrong. Something wasn't right inside the house. Going inside, he called out to the Professor. "Mr. Gerald. Professor, are you alright?" He asked.

The house was completely silent except for the crying of baby Link upstairs. Carl dashed upstairs Professor Gerald's bedroom was open. The crib was moved inside his room. Gerald was constantly worried about Link, and wanted her by his side every minute and hour of the day. This meant that if Professor Gerald was busy, Carl would have to care for Link. He never saw it as an inconvenience. After all, Link was a clone, and one of his jobs as Professor Gerald's assistant was to help care for the clones. Plus, Carl couldn't help but smile whenever he saw Link. Despite being the son of two warrior races, nothing was cuter than the face of a baby to him.

Walking inside, Carl stopped dead in his tracks. Link was screaming her head off in her crib, and the lamp and dresser had been tipped over. Professor Gerald's corpse laid on the ground nearby, and Carl, with his limited forensics knowledge, determined that he had suffered a severe heart attack, and had died 4 hours ago.

Link, who was hungry and scared, continued screaming until Carl picked her up. "There, there Link. Everything is going to be alright," he cooed, and the baby calmed down a bit. Carl was sad but he had known that the professor would die soon. He called the ambulance and a few minutes later, they came and took Gerald's body away.

The social worker came, and tried to take link, but Carl refused to let her go. "Mr. Bons, I assure you. She will find a nice home," the social worker said. She was lying. She was taking link to an orphanage.

Carl glared at the social worker, making her take a step back. Even though he wasn't violent by nature, Carl could still summon a Killer Intent worthy of the Naruto manga if he felt annoyed, and fewer things annoyed him more than being lied to. "No," he said firmly. "Gerald said if anything happened to him he wanted me to take care of her. I will find a good home for her."

The woman pursed her lips. "Very well," she replied, trying to regain the position she normally held in this kind of situation. "Then you can keep her, but if she doesn't find a proper home, she's coming with me," she added. Carl narrowed his eyes, and nodded in understanding. The child fell asleep in his arms. The social worker left the house. Carl sighed. What was he going to do? Suddenly, an idea came to him. He could have Celina care for Link. Her brothers were never home, having separate houses of their own, and no one would dare try to take Link away from the toughest girl in the city. He remembered that Celina had fought against Venom while suffering from a bad cold, and she still beat Venom quite handily. Needless to say, no one was ever foolish enough to pick a fight with her.

Meanwhile

Apprentice nursed Minoru and Asuka. The newborn babies drank quietly while her husband was being a major help by trying to clean their twin nieces' noses. Momo wailed as if he was hurting her. Apprentice got up to check on her. Kylie didn't put up a fight that much, but she sure did bite hard for a child with only four teeth. She bit like a mosquito on a hot summer's day.

"How are the kids holding up, dear?" She asked.

Snake gently held down the baby who was wiggling like a worm on his lap while he cleaned her left nostril. "They are angry because I cleaned their noses. See?" He said to Momo. "All done. See, Momo? Your sister didn't cry as much," Snake said to his wife and niece.

The baby begged to differ. Snake kissed her on the forehead before putting her with her twin in their cribs. The children fell asleep, a bit agitated.

"They woke back up because they couldn't breathe well. Kylie bit the crap out of me though." Snake said, getting up and discarding the dirty tissue in the trash-bin, and making sure he said the last part quietly. While it wasn't necessarily bad language, he didn't want his children spouting off various phrases that could be an embarrassment.

Apprentice chuckled. The twins were full, so she gave Minoru to her husband so she could burp their daughter. "Janice, the apartment is getting smaller, and I was thinking we should move into a real house. I know we started our family here, but I feel like I've been neglecting you and the children. I want to be more involved in our relationship and our children's lives, so I quit the fire department and got a new job. Don't worry. I even saved up some money for rainy days," Snake said.

Apprentice was touched. "Oh Ryuuji. I've waited so long for you to do this," she said happily.

Snake smiled, and he kissed her lovingly. "Well, we have 30 days to get packed. Let's start tonight," he replied. Apprentice smiled. She was very happy now with Ryuuji being able to stay home. She wouldn't be as lonely, and they would have more family time. Kenny cried in his playpen, alerting them. He was now wet and probably hungry again. The couple then walked over to tend to their nephew together.

Meanwhile

After Luke was done with her, he gently got off of Lunaris and laid next to her, satisfied with their love-making. Lunaris had never felt so much pleasure before in her life. She enjoyed it a lot. It had hurt at first, but then it felt amazing. The couple kissed. Lunaris laid on Luke's chest. "Luke, that was amazing!" Lunaris said, trying to regain her breath.

Luke smiled. "Lunaris, I want to ask you something," he replied.

Lunaris lifted her head, somehow managing to look him in the eye. "Yes, what is it?" She asked."Will you marry me?" Luke was shocked. "Luke…. I … Yes, yes! I will marry you!" She said excitedly. Luke dug in his pants that was now strewn about with both their other clothes on the floor, and took out the ring box. Taking Lunaris' ring finger, he gently slid the ring on. Even though she was blind, she could tell he was excited. "Luke, I know it's beautiful. Thank you so much." Lunaris said happily. The couple kissed before falling asleep.

Meanwhile

Harry had returned back to the mansion because his father wanted to speak to him. He didn't know why he agreed. Norman treated him like trash, but today something wasn't right about his dad over the phone. He sounded depressed and drunk. What was going on? Harry didn't know, but he just continued until he came up to the gate of the mansion. The golden gates swung open, letting him inside. Harry walked in unwillingly.

To be continued….


	23. Chapter 23

The only maid inside the mansion was Josie Campbell. She was called into work early even though Mr. Osborne said she had the day off. Sighing, she got dressed in the bathroom downstairs. She said she was going back to her home planet, but she was in need for the extra money to move down here, and this job paid well. Plus, it allowed her to get the apartment she wanted.

She looked at herself in the mirror. She didn't like the uniform she had to wear in her opinion it was too short and sexy. It made her a bit uncomfortable, but she wanted to stay on Earth to be with her nieces for a while. She adjusted her dress and applied some lipstick to her lips.

Norman texted her on her cellphone telling her to meet him in his office she replied back that she was coming soon. Packing her things up, she walked out of the women's dressroom/bathroom for servants, walking through the corridor of the mansion. Josie noticed the gothic decorations lining the wall the mansion itself. It gave her a bad vibe, and on top of that, Mr. Osborne gave her the creeps because he always stared at her with those icy blue eyes. She'd noticed him watching her clean or tend to other matters in the mansion, and it felt like she was a mouse being watched by a hawk, a meat-eating hawk with power and money.

Opening the door to his office, Norman looked at her with a look she'd never seen before. It wasn't his normal look of the predatory gazes he always gave her, but the type of eyes only lovers would give each other: the bedroom eyes. Josie looked down at her feet. "Josie, so nice of you to come. It's something I wanted to ask you," Norman said.

Josie bit her lip. "What is it, sir?" She tried to avoid eye contact with the human male as best as she could.

Norman raised an eyebrow. Without warning, he took her chin and directed her head to his face. Her eyes were forced to connect with his. "Tell me, Josie. Are you a virgin?" He asked. His breath stunk of alcohol. A strong mixture of some type of whiskey hit her face and made her nauseous.

"Um, y-y-yes, yes, sir. I am," Josie stuttered.

Norman smirked, grabbing her by the waist. He felt the smooth then rough feeling of her skin on her legs. "Hmmmm, so soft yet hard. So foreign. You never told me anything about your species in a sexual manner. How about letting me be your first? I'll give you 900 more dollars on your paycheck. This will just be between you and me. No one will ever know what happened in this room," he replied seductively.

Josie tried to push him away, but he was a lot stronger than she was. "Mr. Osborne, this is not acceptable. Please let me go. I did not sign up for this!" Josie yelped.

Norman dug his nails into her skin, causing her bright purple blood to rise from its cuts, and breaking the beautiful pattern of scales that adorned her skin. "Stop it. You're hurting me!" Josie yelped again, trying to kick him off her. Her efforts were, however, futile. Norman slammed her on his desk before ripping her uniform off, exposing her flesh.

"My, my. You aliens are absolutely filthy, not wearing a bra. I'm sure your mother would be proud," Norman mocked, laughing evilly.

Josie was scared. She started to cry. He was going to rape her and nobody would even know.

Suddenly, Norman was hit hard in the head with a heavy book, knocking him unconscious. The red-headed man fell to the floor like a chopped tree in a forest.'

*Harry's POV*

I stood over the body of my unconscious father. Norman was cruel, but I didn't think he'd go as far as to try to rape someone. The alien girl sat up on his desk, crying and shaking. Going over to the desk, I tried to comfort her. "Don't cry. It's okay. You're safe now," I assured her. The pink-skinned girl said nothing but hugged me close, crying on my shoulder. I knew she couldn't stay here not with this maniac father of mine. I seriously don't understand how this man isn't in jail yet.

Picking her up bridal style, I left the mansion resisting the urge to kick my slime bag of a father. The girl stopped crying, signaling the fact that she had fallen asleep in my arms. As I walked away, I heard sirens moving in the direction of the mansion. (Good. He'll get what's coming to him,) I thought, satisfied. Aunt May wasn't home yet, and hopefully she didn't get suspicious of a woman being inside her house. It started to rain again, but that didn't bother me. The only thing that mattered was making sure this lady was safe. I walked back to Pete's aunt's house, carrying the woman in my arms.

Meanwhile

Volcanus awoke to the smell of hamburgers and French fries being made in the kitchen nearby. Dinner was being made. He guessed Luke decided to make dinner early or something. He had to go to the bathroom anyways. Plus, it wouldn't hurt to get a drink of water too. 8 minutes later, after he relieved himself, he washed his hands and went out of the bathroom. He noticed some clothes scattered about on the floor. He figured they were probably Lunaris'. He looked over it. He wasn't going to bend over and pick it up. He didn't like it when the house was dirty, but he also didn't want to open up his stitches. While the blood vessels in his shoulder wouldn't bleed because they were so constricted, he could still get an infection in that area.

Going into the kitchen, he stopped dead in his tracks. Lisa was cooking in the kitchen. There was nothing wrong with that. It was just the fact that she was wearing one of his favorite shirts with tight pants, which she'd probably borrowed from Lunaris. He noticed how it showed off her smooth toned legs, and how beautiful her curves were. Lisa was unaware of him watching her. She dropped the pepper and bent over to pick it up. Volcanos had to walk out quickly to avoid getting aroused. She was round in all the right places.

He normally didn't stare at women he was not a pervert but Lisa was so soft, and….. Lewd thoughts popped up in his head of wanting to feel every inch of her. She looked so tight and soft.

He mentally kicked himself for thinking such horrible things, as that it was natural male nature. Still he wouldn't let himself succumb to those types of thoughts. They had just met. How could he entertain those type of thoughts? Especially for a stranger. It didn't matter. Lisa probably wasn't ready for such an act anyway. He thought back to what Lisa's father had said. "I don't believe in fate," he muttered to himself. "If I did, I'd be a Hyūga," he added. (Editor's note: The Hyūga clan is from the manga Naruto, and one of them, Neji, includes the word 'fate' in just about every sentence he says.)

The doorbell rang, shocking him out of his reverie. He was grateful it did. Carefully walking to the door, he opened it, and quickly sighed. "Galvan and Gordon, what are you doing at my house?" He asked with a growl, a bit annoyed.

The twins laughed nervously at him. "What does it look like, Volcanus? We came to keep you company because we heard you were sick," Galvan replied, trying to keep his knees from losing an arm, he had no doubt that Volcanus was still very strong, strong enough to kick his butt from there to next month.

"I'm fine. Just go back home. That's no reason to be here," Volcanus said, trying to push them away, but winced in pain.

"Naw, bro. Our mother told us to give you this soup she made. Shoot, be glad I didn't eat it because it smells delicious. Do you know how much it takes for me not to eat your food?" Gordon asked. "If that ain't self-control I don't know what is," He added.

Volcanus rubbed his face irritably, resisting the urge to punch him. "Fine! Come in, but stay in the living room. Don't you dare go in the kitchen," he warned.

Galvan raised an eyebrow. "Why, you don't want Gordon to eat your food or something? I know my big brother is fat, but we twins. Ain't no need to be prejudice towards fat people. They have feelings too, bro, mostly hungry feelings." Galvan said.

"Man, I know I'm fat. Shut your skinny behind up before I sit on you, and once I sit down it's hard for me to get up, and you don't want that do you now?" Gordon said.

Volcanus had to stop himself from saying something he'd regret. He almost laughed, but held back from doing so. "Volcanus, are you hungry? Dinner is ready," Lisa asked walking in.

"Lisa, stay in the kitchen!" Volcanus yelped but it was too late here she stood wearing his shirt with Lunaris' pants, holding a plate of hamburgers and fries.

The twins stared at Volcanus and then at Lisa. Lisa, embarrassed that the men were looking at her, quickly went back into the kitchen. Galvan gave Volcanus the most perverted look ever. "I didn't know you had a girlfriend well bro it looks like we came at the wrong time," they both said.

"Look, you got it wrong. We're not sleeping together she's a roommate," Volcanus said.

"A roommate with benefits?" Gordon added.

Footsteps were heard coming downstairs. "Look, unless you want me to get angry, it's time for you both to go good-bye!" Volcanus replied, pushing them out the door.

"Volcanus, you gon do us like that, Volcanus? That's messed up!" The twins whined.

Volcanus locked the door behind them. He didn't understand why they wanted to be friends, but frankly he didn't feel like dealing with them at all, especially today.

He noticed the soup they left behind, and picked it up, bringing it to the kitchen. He saw Lisa eating her food by herself, an irritable and sad look on her face.

He placed the soup in the fridge and sat next to her. "Hey, what's wrong?" He asked.

"It's those men. They ruined everything. I wanted to surprise you with dinner, but then they came along," Lisa replied.

"The twins? Don't mind them. They were just being ignorant. I really appreciate you cooking, Lisa," Volcanus said.

Lisa smiled. She gently pushed the plate of food towards Volcanus. Volcanus was touched. He never had a woman make him dinner before. Lunaris could cook very well despite her blindness, or perhaps because of her blindness, but Volcanus usually cooked his own meals. Taking a bite, he savored the hamburger. It was seasoned and grilled to perfection. "Hmmmm, delicious!" He said, taking another bite.

"Really? Thank you." Lisa replied happily. She was glad he liked her cooking. She was hoping what her mother said about food being a way into a man's heart was true for Volcanus.

To be continued. … 


	24. Chapter 24

Carl drove to Celina's house with baby Link in the back-seat, drinking a bottle he had prepared for her. The baby's eyes were closed as she drank contentedly. Carl had finally gotten her to stop crying, and hopefully after eating, she'd fall asleep. Parking the car, Carl unbuckled himself and took the baby out of her car seat. Link gave an agitated cry as if to say. "Leave me alone. I'm still eating!" Carl carried the baby up to the doorstep with him and knocked on the door.

Celina opened the door, holding a dumbbell. She was exercising at the time. She wore a sleeveless blue shirt and jean shorts, which looked good on her, not indecent. Carl explained everything that happened and that link was an orphan now. Celina understood everything and agreed to watch the baby until Rival came back. The baby needed an adoptive mother. Hopefully Rival's honeymoon wouldn't take too long. The child was to be adopted in a week, tops.

"Thanks, Celina. I really appreciate it," Carl replied, handing her the diaper bag and the rest of the things the child would need. "At least now the social worker will get off my back," Carl muttered.

Celina nodded. "They used to bug me and my brothers for a long time," she said. "Thankfully, they left me alone after I tangled with Venom and won." Link started to wail again, and Celina laid the baby's head on her breasts. "There, there. Everything is going to be alright," Celina cooed, rubbing the child's back. The baby calmed down before muttering something, and fell asleep. Carl wasn't surprised. Celina was most often viewed as one of the toughest girls in the state, up there with the Avengers in toughness, but in reality, she was a very kind-hearted, gentle person who could soothe the most restless of babies to sleep. Only a select few got to see that side, and Carl was one of them.

"She misses her daddy. Poor thing. I hope she gets adopted soon. Rival filled out an adoption form for a baby. I hope she comes back soon," Carl said.

Celina nodded in agreement. She looked up at the sky, her face emotionless. "Leave," she said curtly to Carl, quickly closing the door. Understanding the hidden warning, Carl looked up at the sky, and he froze. Kree and Skrull ships littered the sky. Getting in his car, Carl quickly drove to the lab. Despite being scared out of his mind, he had a responsibility to defend the clones, and the only way he could defend Link was to not be around her. Celina would be better able to defend Link. The Skrull and Kree were known to kill Kree and Skrull biracial children, their parents, and Kree and Skrull lovers who were dating in secret. Due to hostilities between their empires, it was forbidden for a Kree and Skrull to have children together, nonetheless have a romantic and sexual relationship together. Carl hoped they didn't find him, and that they didn't attack Link or the lab.

Meanwhile

The Seer and his father Eternus were enjoying dinner with Kodai and his family. They ate fried rice and beef, and drank some sake. Little Atarashī tugged on Flarina's dress, wanting her attention. "Ma ma ma ma!" He said happily.

Flarina smiled at her stepson. "Yes, sweetheart?" She asked.

"Up!" He asked holding out his arms to her Flarina smiled and picked the child up. Atarashī giggled happily. He saw Apprentice as his mother, but he would also call Flarina mom, too. However, he would only drink from Apprentice. He never let Flarina breastfeed him. Kodai smiled at his wife and son. The Seer and Eternus were proud of Kodai he turned out to be a kind, honorable, respectable man.

Suddenly the house shook. "What in the world was that? That couldn't have been an earthquake. This is New York." Kodai said, getting up from the dinner table.

Suddenly, a hole was blown through the wall, sending debris and furniture everywhere. Baby Atarashī screamed, and the blast scared Flarina as well, almost making her accidentally cause her water to break. She screamed in fear, and Kodai and The Seer rushed them out the house.

"Son, you make sure my grandson and his family are safe. I'll take care of them," Eternus replied as Kree soldiers marched Seer teleported his child and his family to the hospital. He assumed that Flarina was close to having her water break, and even if she wasn't, it was still a good idea to get her medical attention just to be sure that she was okay.

Ronan the Accuser strolled inside the house like he owned the place, his staff having an Infinity Stone in its head. "It is no use trying to protect your family, old man. Soon, there won't be any survivors on this planet left to protect," Ronan said darkly.

His cruel and cold gaze did not faze Eternus. "Young man, I advise you to leave," Eternus said calmly. "It's a beautiful day today, and there is no need for the blood of both our planets to be shed," he warned.

Ronan raised an eyebrow before laughing mockingly at the ancient man. "Leave? I don't think so. Besides, what is an old man like you going to do to me and my men?" Ronan asked, drinking from the sake that was sitting on the table. "Ugh this earth liquor is terrible!" he said, taking the bottle and smashing it against the wall.

His men laughed. Eternus sighed. Why didn't they turn back like he asked? He was sure some of these men had families to return home to. Nevertheless, if it was them or his family, he sure wasn't about to let his family die. Concentrating his energy on the soldier next to Ronan, he pressed on his head with his psychic powers, causing the Kree to scream out in pain.

Ronan looked at the man in complete disgust. "Zireal, stop crying and kill this old man!" He ordered. Zairean gave the most agonized scream anyone has ever head before his head disintegrated in a plume of green vapor, his body quickly following suit. Ronan was shocked.

Though most were paralyzed with fear, some of the soldiers tried to run but couldn't. Eternus had psychically held them down to suffer the same death as Zireal had experienced.

Ronan watched coldly as his men were completely disintegrated within seconds. Silence rapidly filled the room. Ronan had never seen something this shocking in his entire life, even though he killed people brutally every day for no apparent reason and then laughed at their screams before they died.

Ronan glared at Eternus. "You have earned my fury, old man," he said, getting ready to smack Eternus upside the head with his Infinity Stone-powered staff. Eternus chuckled, surprising the Kree warrior. "What's so funny?" He asked, annoyed.

"You don't know how to use that Stone," Eternus said insultingly.

"I know how to use it, alright," Ronan argued. "Let us see how cocky you are when I knock your head from your neck!" With a mighty yell, Ronan lifted his staff into the air, and swung at Eternus as if he were a baseball player.

Eternus ducked the blow, and jumped backwards, a smile on his face. "I've got an idea. I'll just sit here, like a stack of boards, while you try to summon enough strength to even put a dent in me." With a growl, Ronan took a swing at Eternus, but to his shock, Eternus blocked the hit, grabbing the head of the staff, ripping the Infinity Stone from its place "I lied," Eternus said, smirking. "You want to know what the difference is between me and a stack of boards? Boards don't hit back!" He yelled, slugging Ronan with a super-powered punch that sent the Kree warlord flying. Suddenly, he came to an abrupt stop, breaking his back on Eternus' fist. He didn't have enough time to even feel the pain before he disintegrated in a flash of bluish-green light. "Be grateful that I am merciful," Eternus said softly. Citizens below screamed and panicked. The Skrulls saw the whole thing, but decided to continue their mission to kill Carl. They arrogantly what just happened to Ronan and his men was definitely not happening to them. Eternus was not fazed by any of this and walked away as if nothing even happened.

Meanwhile

Celina placed Link in a reinforced room that her brother Ninja Lee had designed. The room's walls and ceiling could withstand Hulk's fiercest rage for hours, along with the fact that the walls were designed to be airtight to prevent poisonous gases from infiltrating the room. Also, there was an air circulator that removed the CO2 from the air and replenished the oxygen supply. The machine would only work for a few hours. (Hopefully, that'll be long enough,) Celina thought. After making sure Link was safely in her crib, Celina walked into the living-room. She heard the sound of the front door being knocked down, and frowned. "Well, here we go," she muttered. She walked into the living room, and found a Skrull standing there. "What the heck do you want?" She asked in a bored tone.

The Skrull paused to look at her. She'd changed back into her regular clothes: blue jeans and a white shirt, which showed off her muscles. He thought she'd be good as slave labor. "Where is the one known as Carl?" He asked gruffly.

Celina shrugged. "I don't know," she said indifferently. She ducked, dodging the attack of a Skrull that had tried to sneak up on her. She jabbed her fingers through the Skrull's heart and vaporized it with a pulse of energy. "Phew! And I thought they smelled bad on the outside," she quipped. She turned to the other Skrull, and realized that he wasn't alone. "One…two…three…four? Those aren't fair odds." Suddenly, three other Skrull dove through the living room windows. "Seven. That seems about right," Celina said, irritated that they had broken her windows. The Skrull foolishly shapeshifted into Hulks, and soon found themselves unable to move because the room was too small. Celina smiled. "Aw. Too crowded? Here, let me make some space." She blasted the Skrull high-power energy blasts, quickly destroying them. More Skrull jumped into the room, but she kept blasting them until they stopped coming. She started panting heavily. She wasn't used to firing so much energy out of her hands. She looked out of her shattered window to see the Skrull ships attempting to fly away, but being vaporized by a blast from The Seer. Celina smiled. She stumbled to the door to the secure room, and opened it. She checked Link to make sure she was okay, and then collapsed to the ground, passing out from exhaustion.

Meanwhile

*In Japan*

Kaosu was enjoying a day at the sushi bar with his wife Conchita. He was teaching her to eat with chopsticks. "Almost got it….. There!" Conchita said triumphantly, picking up her sea urchin sushi. She put the food into her mouth, enjoying the flavor.

"See, you got the hang of it already, dear," Kaosu said with a smile. Conchita smiled back. Plucking a California roll with her chopsticks, she offered it to him.

"Open wide. Say ah!" She said cheerfully. Kaosu chuckled, and opened his mouth. Conchita placed the sushi in his mouth.

"Hmmm, these are good," Kaosu replied, eating the sushi she gave him. After the couple finished eating, they went back to the inn to rest for a while. Kaosu locked the door behind them and wrapped his arms around his wife. Conchita smiled. "How about we try for another baby?" Kaosu asked.

He kissed her neck, sending shivers down her spine. She nodded yes, giving him her full permission of her body. The couple undressed and Conchita laid down on her back. She felt his weight on her increase and moaned when he placed himself inside her. He thrusted inside her, going from rough to gentle, and she moaned his name enjoying it deeply. "Ah yes Kaosu. Yes more!" She moaned.

Kaosu enjoyed it as well, feeling her soft body against his. 9 minutes later, he emptied his seed into her before lifting himself from her body, both equally satisfied and tired from their love got off to take a shower, taking his hand so he could join her. Kaosu smiled, and the two then went to take a shower together, enjoying the rest of their day together.

To be continued… 


	25. Chapter 25

*3 days later*

Peter stood nervously staring into a mirror fixing his tie and suit. Today was his big day he was finally marrying his girlfriend Ava they had been together for 2 yrs., and were officially tying the knot peter felt a wave of fear and excitement come across him. He hopped their marriage would last to old age, and that they'd be together for eternity. He only hoped now that their daughter Olivia would be born happy and healthy. The door opened, and Aunt May poked her head inside. "Peter. Are you ready, sweetheart? The wedding is starting." Aunt May asked. She smiled sweetly at him and he smiled back.

"Yeah, Aunt May. I'm ready. Nervous, but ready," He replied.

Aunt May walked in and hugged him close. "Oh, you look so handsome. I'm so proud of you, Peter, and I know your Uncle Ben would be too," she replied. Peter had to refrain from crying. He missed Uncle Ben so much, but he knew Uncle Ben would want him to move on and enjoy life. The wedding music outside began to play, and Aunt May lovingly held her nephew's hand and led him out to the main hall where the wedding was taking place.

The guests, including some school friends, sat respectfully as the wedding started. Peter watched as the eyes of what seemed like 300 people watched him walk up the aisle. He noticed a few familiar faces and smiled. (They came. Gwen and MJ really came,) Peter thought to himself. Gwen noticed him giving her eye contact and looked down at her shoes while Ava smiled at him. He then noticed a person he did not want to see there: Flash. He was present, sitting in a guest of honor seat that was really meant for Sam.

Peter didn't understand why Sam wasn't there, and why this bastard Flash Thompson was sitting in a seat he knew he didn't deserve. Flash waved to Peter, making him turn his head in disgust. (What's happening, and why is Flash here? He must have snuck in. Yeah, that's it, and Sam's probably stuck in traffic,) Peter thought. Little did he know that Sam was in the hospital with a serious condition.

Meanwhile

*On the plane back to New York*

Rival wasn't feeling very well. She was pregnant, and it was starting to show. She was only a few weeks, but she could feel a small baby bulge showing, and it wasn't really noticeable until you got a closer look at her. She rubbed her stomach and groaned. Kraven noticed her uncomfortable state. "Dzhemma, chto sluchilos' moya milaya zhenushka?"

(meaning Gemma what's wrong my sweet little wife?" in Russian)

Rival was learning Russian still, but she understood what her husband was saying. "I'm not feeling well. I feel queasy. I think I might be pregnant, Sergei…" she said, shyly looking away.

Kraven smiled, and he kissed her hand. "I sure hope so that is fine. There is always much excitement and joy a little one brings, especially in our life together. There is also room for a new child in our home as well," he added.

Rival smiled, and kissed him. "We'll see if I really am pregnant when we get home. It could be just motion sickness," she replied.

Kraven smirked, and kissed her hand again. "My dear, considering how active we've been these past days, I don't believe a mere airplane ride would send you into a frenzy like I did last night," he added seductively.

A bright red blush spread across Rival's face, causing him to chuckle. She playfully smacked his arm, causing him to chuckle again. "Sergei, this is serious. Are you sure you're ready for the responsibility? I mean, we're still newlyweds, and now we're having our first child together," she replied.

Kraven rubbed her hand, ensuring her that everything would be fine. "That is fine, krasivyy (beautiful in Russian). A child is a blessing as well as a challenge, is it not? You are a wonderful mother, and our baby will be lucky to have you as his or her mother, as I am lucky to have you as a wife." he said.

Rival was touched. "Oh, Sergei. That means a lot. It really does," Rival said, starting to feel herself tear up. She felt so loved, and she was excited about the idea of being pregnant, even though it was so soon. Sergei was excited too, and she would be having her second biological child. She enjoyed being a mother. She pictured herself feeding, bathing, and cuddling and playing with her future child.

She hoped she was pregnant, and she was surely taking a pregnancy test when she got home. The pilot spoke out loud on the speakers, interrupting her thoughts. "Landing in New York, ladies and gentlemen. We have safely landed in New York. Thank you for flying with Skyline, and have a nice day," The pilot announced when the plane landed.

The couple grabbed their things and safely got off. Rival sent a message to her sister Apprentice, who was officially packed up and ready to move with Ryuuji out of their apartment into a nice spacious house the next day.

Apprentice and Ryuuji were busy currently trying to stop the twins from fighting each other and Link, like all siblings do. Momo and Kylie were fighting over a pacifier that was accidentally given to Link, the newest addition to the family. It was quite clear that Link was not going to give the pacifier back.

Apprentice received the text message and sighed. She was tired out of her mind, and her nieces wouldn't stop fighting. Her husband separated the crying children, except Link, from each other, and placed them in separate playpens. If it wasn't for Ryuuji, the children would have been fighting for hours now.

Link stretched her tiny arms and legs in Celina's arms and fell asleep. Celina smiled tiredly. Link wasn't a bad baby, but she was very stubborn. That morning, she had refused to take a bath, nevertheless get dressed that day. Apprentice gently took the child from Celina and took the adoption papers as well. Waiting for her sister and brother in law was tiresome, but at least the place was a fully furnished mansion. There were some beautiful things previously owned by the twin's dead parents, but still, she didn't feel right to go into some other woman's things. A servant asked her if would she like to take some of Mileena's jewelry. Even though the woman and her husband were long dead, Apprentice, being the sister of Rival, who was now the queen and owner of the mansion, couldn't take anything from this house, especially from the dead.

"Thank you for your help, Celina. I don't want you to be even later for Peter's wedding. At least go to the reception," Apprentice replied.

Celina nodded. "It's fine, Ms. Erudazu. I'll be going now. I'm just glad Link is going to meet her new parents," Celina said. She was already wearing her clothing for the wedding. It was a pretty teal strapless dress with silver high heels, and her hair was tied in a bun. Celina didn't really care much for makeup, but she put it on anyway for Peter. "The things I do for my friends," she muttered as she stood up. She said goodbye to Apprentice and her family and left to go to the wedding. Her brother Arachnos, real name Jackson Tarantlos, to her consternation, walked next to her. "I can walk just fine," she said, trying to shove her brother away. She only succeeded in making herself lose her balance. The battle with the Skrull had left her somewhat drained, something that worried Arachnos. He wasn't used to seeing her weak. Ever since the time when she'd beaten Ronan in a hand-to-hand match at the age of 10, he'd always thought of her as strong. Anything else, he thought, was unthinkable.

"No, you can't," Arachnos replied frankly, supporting his older sister. "The doctor said it could be a week until you regain your strength, so you're just going to have to tough it out and rely on someone for a change." Celina gave him a brief look, and continued walking, using him as a support. Few would dare tell Celina what Arachnos just did, but he could get away with it because he was part of the only family she had left, and to Celina, family was FAR more valuable than gold.

Meanwhile

*Back at Peter's wedding*

Peter watched as Ava was walked down the aisle by her grandfather. She looked like an angel despite her being a few months pregnant. The dress hid her baby bump well. When Ava finally reached Peter, he felt at peace besides flash being here.

It was truly a beautiful and memorable day. Luke, who was the best man at his wedding, had showed up with Lunaris who was looking a bit larger due to being pregnant with his child. Peter briefly worried about Luke's safety. There were few forces in existence that could halt an angry Volcanus. However, the words of the minister interrupted his thoughts. "Mr. Peter Parker, do you take Ava Ayala to be your wife in sickness and in health, through good times and bad, to have and to hold, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Peter said, Ava having already said her vows.

"I hereby pronounce you husband and wife," the minister said. "You may now kiss the bride." Peter needed no second encouraging. Neither, it seemed, did Ava, who beat Peter to the kiss. Some people started laughing, but everyone present started clapping and cheering for the young couple. Peter pulled away from Ava's lips, and was surprised to see a blush on her face. She smiled at his reaction.

"Ready to cut the c-cake?" Peter asked, blushing at the nervous stutter.

Ava smirked. "Definitely," she replied. The young couple walked over to the cake. It was a special 3-tier cake composed by (surprise, surprise) Carl and Celina. Ava was still stunned that a guy smarter than Doc Connors and a girl tougher than She-Hulk could make such a masterpiece. (Almost a shame to eat it,) she thought.

As was traditional, the young couple cut their pieces of cake. With a smirk, Ava smushed her piece into Peter's face, covering her new husband's face in blue frosting. Peter licked off some of the frosting around his lips, and tried to do the same to Ava. Peter dodged, causing the piece of cake to fly wildly. It hit Carl in the face, causing everyone to gasp in shock. Silence fell. After a few moments, Carl shrugged. "Not like anyone will notice," he quipped with a smile. Everyone laughed, and the cake was quickly cut up and distributed to the guests. Ava giggled softly as she saw Lisa feeding Volcanus. She found it cute that a tough guy like Volcanus, tough enough to earn respect from the hard-to-impress Wolverine, had a girlfriend that cared for him like that.

After everyone had a piece, it was time for the groom's friends to give their testimonies. Luke, being the best man, stood up first. "I know. I'm surprised as the rest of you that Peter and Ava are getting married so soon," he started. Peter's face turned bright red. "I thought that with the way they studied so hard for tests, they'd probably spend two more years studying each other at dates before getting hitched." Everyone laughed at that, especially Peter. He and Ava were heavy studiers for tests, Carl being the only one who studied harder than the rest of them. "Jokes aside, I'm glad those two are getting hitched. May they remember this day for the rest of their lives," he looked around, and whispered into the microphone, "and may you never forget the wedding anniversary, Pete," causing everyone to laugh out loud, including Peter and Ava.

After everyone was done laughing, Volcanus stood up and accepted the microphone from Luke. "I'll admit that I was surprised to find out that Ava was getting married to Peter. I mean, Ava's the most responsible young lady I know, besides my sister, and Peter's such a buffoon, he ought to go to clown school," he said.

Peter laughed at the joke, and Ava did, too. (What is this? Comedy hour?) Peter thought in his head. He shrugged his shoulders and replied, "I think I'd look good with a polka-dot afro," he fired back.

Volcanus laughed at the joke. "It must've been your sense of humor, Peter," he replied. "You and Ava both have smiles on your faces no matter what life throws at you." He paused for a moment, and said, "I'll tell you what I told Luke after he proposed to my sister: Either you make that young lady happy, or I'll come and beat you up with one arm tied behind my back, just to make it fair."

Ava looked confused. "I thought you only had one arm," she said.

Volcanus smiled. "That was the joke," he replied, giving a cheerful wink. With a laugh, the people began eating. Ava noticed Celina sitting nearby, trying not to fall asleep. She was accompanied by a pale, skinny guy that Ava knew as Arachnos, a guy who'd gained powers similar to that of Spiderman through unknown means. Arachnos looked over at Ava and waved, smiling.

"Hello," Ava said softly.

Celina snapped out of the state of sleep she'd almost entered. "Hey, there," she said. "I'm sorry if I fell asleep during the testimonies. Ever since that Skrull attack, I've just been so tired."

"Do you need to go see a doctor?" Ava asked, looking over in Carl's direction.

Celina chuckled. "I already saw Doctor Carl," she replied, knowing who Ava had been looking for. "He said that I'll regain my energy in a week or so. She stretched. "I'm just glad that you and Peter are getting married. He's a good guy. He won't have to worry about Volcanus making serious his threat and coming after him."

Meanwhile

After the reception, Peter and Ava left out to enjoy their honeymoon in Hawaii. That night, Peter and Ava expressed their love for each other the second time. Luke and Lunaris had given them a free trip to Hawaii as a gift. Ava and Peter spent the entire night love making and enjoying the ocean view.

Meanwhile

*Back at Aunt May's house*

Even though they had met only a few days ago, Harry and Josie were starting to like each other. Of course, the relationship wasn't getting too serious just yet, but they were both considering dating for a while, despite the incident with Harry's disgusting father. The two laid in Harry's bed. Harry was going to move out of Peter's aunt's house and into Josie's apartment. Norman was in jail, and would be for a while. In a month or so, Harry was going to have all the money and the mansion to himself, but for now he was staying with Aunt May, or his love interest Josie, for the time being.

"You know, you humans aren't that bad. If we're going to be dating, you must show me more about yourself, your planet, and the wonderful food here, Harry. I heard about this thing called 'za'. Is it good?" Josie asked.

Harry smiled. "Za? Oh, pizza. Yeah, really good. Maybe tonight we can order some," Harry replied planting a kiss on her lips.

"Oh, I can't wait. Your planet is so much fun and so interesting," Josie replied happily. She pressed herself against his chest, sending shivers down the young rich boy's spine. Her breasts were so soft. Josie made it clear that she wouldn't have sex until she was married, or mate, which they called it on her planet. Harry had found out that Josie's species lay eggs, and the very idea of fathering children scared Harry, yet again intrigued him. He always wanted to be a father, not a fake one like Norman was. Yet, what would people say if he fathered illegitimate children? It would destroy his reputation and cause even more shame to fall on the family name.

Giggling, Josie kissed him passionately causing Harry to moan against her lips his hand found its way up her thighs causing a voluntary buck from the female alien above him. "Oooh Harry not yet we should stop." Josie said pulling away from him Harry nodded he knew she wasn't ready not just yet.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "What are you two doing in there?" Aunt may asked. "Josie your father is here!"

"Human, where is my daughter?" A strong burly voice asked. "Human, where is my daughter?"

Harry turned pale. He was about to reply, but Josie opened the door. "Here I am, dad," she said.

Meanwhile

When Rival finally got home, she noticed the mansion was quiet. Apprentice and her husband had put the children to sleep before falling asleep themselves on the couch. Rival smiled. It was good to be finally home. She suddenly felt the urge to pee and went to the bathroom. She took a pregnancy test, and the results were positive. Rival was very excited. Sergei was out carrying the luggage in. She would tell him the good news after he was done with the luggage. After finishing her business, she waited to tell him the good news in their bedroom, which was a bit too lavish for her tastes, though she hardly noticed at this time. She could barely contain her excitement. She was going to be a mother again.

To be continued…

** Edited by Darkest Nightmare's Dread**

**Editor's note: I formulated the cliff-hanger at the end with Harry and Josie's father on my own. If you have a problem with it, tell it to me, not Sakura if you DARE troll her by posting hateful remarks, I will happily block you from my account and forums.**

**Got Iit? Good. **


	26. Chapter 26

Volcanus walked slowly, helping Luke guide Lunaris through the hospital. Lisa walked alongside Volcanus. Even though she wasn't very far along at all, Lunaris' heat vision was starting to fade. Lunaris was scared of the possibility of becoming truly blind, but she knew that if she had to choose between her heat vision and her child, she'd choose her child every time. She knew that Luke wouldn't allow anything bad to happen to her. The four entered the examination room, where a familiar figure was waiting. Volcanus laughed softly. "I never thought I'd see you here," he said, smiling.

"Nor did I," the doctor replied. He turned his attention to Lunaris. "Do you recognize my voice?" He asked.

"Of course I do, Carl. I mean, Doctor Carl," Lunaris replied, giggling softly at the irony.

Carl smiled at the mention of the nickname he'd worn at school. He helped her onto the examination table. He took a blood sample from her and then took a sample from the fetus. "I'm just taking a small sample from the fetus so I can determine whether or not he or she could have a genetic disorder. It won't stunt the fetus at all." Lunaris nodded, relieved. Carl sealed the sample in an airtight container and had an assistant take it to the lab, where Carl would culture a plate with it later. "Now, how are things going?" Carl asked professionally, feeling awkward that he was the doctor to a patient with whom he'd gone to high school. "Any complaints?"

"Nothing major," Lunaris replied, "except for the loss of my heat vision."

Carl nodded. "And your heat vision is how you normally navigate?" He asked.

Lunaris nodded. "That's right," she said. "So far, the cravings haven't hit yet, but I have a feeling they'll hit hard when they do."

Carl took her blood pressure, which remained at a normal level. Her hormones had changed somewhat, but that was to be expected. He nodded. "I don't expect any problems to occur during your pregnancy, but you should come in once every few weeks just to be sure. I'll call you to tell you the results of the fetal cell culture."

"Thank you very much," Luke said. "I'm glad to hear Lunaris will be okay."

Carl nodded. "You're welcome, Mr. Cage," he replied professionally."Dude, just because you're a doctor doesn't mean we still aren't friends. You can still call me Luke," Luke replied.

"Okay then, Luke," Carl replied. "Have a nice day."

"You too," Luke replied, guiding Lunaris out of the room.

Lisa came up and hugged Volcanus from behind. "Ready to go, pumpkin?" She asked happily.

Volcanos snapped out of his thought. "Uh yeah. Yeah, I am." Volcanos replied. Lisa smiled. She happily took his hand and drove them both home. Gwen had given Lisa driving lessons, and Lisa had officially gotten the hang of it. She proudly wanted to drive herself, her boyfriend, and her friends to wherever they wanted to go.

*30 minutes later*

Volcanos and Lisa had made it home safely the house was dark. Luke had taken Lunaris to talk to his parents. They wouldn't be back for an hour, possibly. Lisa was acting quite strangely when they got home. She went upstairs, and after a few minutes, called to him upstairs. "Volcanos, can you come here please?" She asked.

Volcanos walked upstairs to see what she wanted. Opening the bedroom door, he saw that Lisa laid in his bed. She was wearing a red see-through baby doll lingerie set which showed off her breasts and legs very well. The bed was covered in rose petals, while the room was lit with scented romantic candles.

"Lisa, what is all of this?" Volcanos asked. Lisa giggled and got off the bed. She walked over to him and threw her rosy pink arms around him. Volcanos could smell the sweet scent of her perfume on her neck, and it was the most wonderful smelling scent he had ever smelled. It was floral, but not too strong and over powering like the rest of the perfume the girls at school liked to wear, which in his opinion was too much, and on top of that, it made his sinuses act up.

"Oh, nothing I just thought today we'd have a little fun today," she replied. Before Volcanus could reply, Lisa had pushed him on the bed. He was quite shocked at her strength and aggression. She wasn't usually this way, nonetheless seductive.

Lisa crawled over to him and gently straddled his hips. Volcanos gasped. Unzipping his pants, she slid them off and removed his boxers. Lisa had been in heat for a while now, and the need for mating was getting stronger, especially at night. She wanted to finally express her love to Volcanus and tonight she couldn't take it anymore, especially since Volcanus had recovered from losing his arm. He was scheduled to get a mechanical one from S.H.I.E.L.D. in a week.

Once she was sure they were both comfortable, she pushed his manhood inside her, wincing from the pain. It hurt so bad she wanted to cry, but she was not going to be a weakling, especially on her first time. When she was younger, her older sisters Rachel, Mia, Ashley, and Sarah and the younger Ruby used to sit on the beaches of their homeland, combing their hair and bathing and swimming while chatting about the daily things of life. Sarah, the oldest, had told her sister's about her first time and how it hurt. Lisa always thought Sarah over-exaggerated things when it came to losing her virginity. She wasn't lying when she said it hurt, though, and boy, did it hurt a lot.

Volcanos moaned from pleasure. She was so tight, and he loved it. Once the pain ebbed away, Lisa placed his good hand on her waist while she held onto his shoulder to balance herself.

Instinctively he rocked into her, causing her to moan from pleasure. "Oh, Volcanus. That feels so good…" Lisa moaned. The couple made love for 11 minutes before Volcanus was fully satisfied with her. Lisa felt a warm feeling spread across her lower half. Volcano's sperm had come right into her. It felt strange and warm, and Lisa enjoyed every bit of it. Exhausted and satisfied, Lisa laid on her boyfriend's chest. Volcanos kissed her on the lips, holding her close to his body. He was very happy for the first time in his life. At that he went to sleep for the night.

Meanwhile

Carl got ready to attend Professor Gerald's funeral. It was just a small funeral, with only Professor Gerald's surviving family present. Link was at Rival's house, so Carl knew she was in safe hands. The pastor handed Carl the urn containing Professor Gerald's ashes. It was a simple, plain white urn. As his teacher requested, Carl had the urn buried. The headstone at the site read, as Professor Gerald had prophetically scribed: "Professor Gerald. A quiet doctor who met a peaceful, quiet end."

The sky was cloudy, but it didn't rain. The small crowd dissipated after the urn was buried. The pastor walked up to Carl. "I'm sorry," he said. "He must have been like a father to you."

Carl nodded grimly. "He was the only father I ever had," he replied. He walked back to his car, and looked back. He whispered, "Sayonara, Professor Gerald, my friend," before walking away.

Meanwhile

Queen Flarina had gone into early labor from the Kree attack, and she had Kodai worried sick. The Seer had taken his grandson Atarashī out because the child was scared and fussy, and it was very far past the child's bedtime. Atarashī cried and cried, and The Seer had finally rocked him to sleep, cradling the boy in his lap. He sang an old Japanese lullaby his father Eternus sang to him when he was a boy, and he sang it to his sons when they were children ever since.

Meanwhile

Flarina was very uncomfortable. She groaned and pushed as hard as she could. Kodai held her hand. She was in pain, and it was an 8 out of 10 birth pain. She had given birth to her son John Magnus, her daughter Metalla, her son Pietro, her daughters scarlet witch, Polaris, and her other daughter Soldaris, who was now graduating high school and visiting her next month. Seven children total and this was her 8th child.

Nothing hurt more than childbirth, but at least this wasn't her first time giving birth. Her ex-husband Magneto had done one thing right concerning their relationship: he'd attended the birth of every one of their children, holding her hand through the process, even though it meant that he would need to have his hand in a cast. "You're doing great, Flarina," Kodai said. She smiled at him before screaming in pain.

"I see the head. Here she comes!" The doctor said excitedly. Flarina gripped her husband's hand harshly. However, he felt no pain from it due to a childhood accident that had numbed the nerves in his hands. Pushing again, the sound of a crying newborn filled the room. "Congratulations. It's a girl!" The doctor said. Flarina laid back, exhausted and relieved.

The doctors and nurses cleaned the baby girl off, and handed her to her mother. She was a light grey-skinned baby girl with Asian features, but she still kept her non-human side, inheriting her mother's skin color along with her reddish hair, but her human side, she took from Kodai, which gave her Japanese features.

Kodai was very proud, kissing his wife. Flarina kissed back and lovingly held their new child. The baby snuggled close to her parents. Flarina gently opened her gown and let the child latch onto her breast. It hurt a little because she hadn't breastfed a baby in a few years, but she'd get used to it again. The baby quietly drank while Kodai covered her with a blanket. He was happy the baby, Atarashī, and Flarina were okay, but the house was destroyed. Where would they stay until the government paid for the damages? For now, Kodai just focused on his wife and the newest addition to their family. "What should we name her?" He asked.

"Mavis," Flarina said tiredly. Giving birth had drained her.

"I like it. Mavis, it is," Kodai agreed, making sure she was comfortable before she drifted off to sleep.

Meanwhile

*At Aunt May's house*

Matthias, a 9 foot burly Jangwee man, towered over the door when Josie had opened it. "Kids, I'll go cook dinner. Call me if you need anything," Aunt May said before walking down the steps, leaving Harry with his girlfriend's intimidating father.

"Daddy, this is Harry, my boyfriend," Josie said happily. Matthias looked at his daughter, then back at the human boy sitting on the bed.

"Young man, you must be that Harry boy. My little girl's been talking about you a lot. It's nice to meet you. I hope you two weren't doing anything sexual when you aren't married, am I right?" Matthias asked bluntly, raising his eyebrow.

Harry shook no quickly. "N-n-n-no, sir. I promise not to touch her until we're married," Harry said. He was scared of him, and Matthias knew it. He could smell it.

"Good, good. You may date my daughter, but please treat her with respect and love her always. Do you promise to love Josie forever?" Matthias asked.

"Yes, sir," Harry replied.

"JOSIE, SWEETHEART! WILL YOU HELP ME CUT THE ONIONS FOR THE MEATLOAF?" Aunt May yelled from downstairs.

"YES, AUNT MAY! I'M COMING!" Josie yelled back. She kissed Harry on the face before heading out, leaving Harry and Matthias completely alone.

Harry was nervous and completely stiff. "And Harry, if you hurt her in any way or if you decide to cheat on my little girl, I'll eat you. Understand?" Matthias asked.

Harry nodded yes, feeling like he was ready to pee himself. He ran off to the bathroom. Matthias laughed. (Humans…) He thought to himself before heading out.

*A month later*

The twins, Kenny, and Fawn were now 1 yr. old, and they were very mischievous and curious. They touched everything and explored wherever their tiny hands could touch and whatever their little bodies could fit in.

The children woke up crying for breakfast. Rival got up when she heard the children crying from the baby monitor. She got up to look for Kraven, but he was already awake. She heard the shower running and got up to stretch. She groaned a bit, rubbing her pregnant stomach the baby was kicking and woke right up when he felt her move.

Heading out of the bedroom, Rival went to attend to the children. Link was still asleep in her crib. The noise from the older babies didn't bother her. Rival was glad she was still sleeping so she had time to feed the other children.

Going into the nursery, she picked the twins up and held Fawn and Kenny on her lap while she nursed.

*6 minutes later*

Rival placed the twins down when they were full, and she let them go off to play with their toys. She smiled, watching them build a tower out of the colorful blocks on the floor. The twins giggled and babbled happily. Rival made it a goal to teach them to say more words today. So far they knew mommy, daddy, their names, and grandma and grandpa, and the names of their siblings.

Fawn and Kenny whimpered irritably. Rival cradled them and placed the children on her breasts. Rival was going to stop nursing them after a week, and then she would start them on solid food. She wanted to make sure the children had their nutrients and protein. Their overall health and happiness, as a mother, was her main concern. The children drank silently. Kenny bit down causing Rival to wince. The baby cried. "No, no. It's okay. I know you didn't mean it," She cooed, and the baby calmed down. Kraven knocked on the door. "Come in, sweetheart." She said.

Kraven opened the door, holding a plate of sausages, cinnamon toast, and fried ham with a glass of orange juice. "You're up early. How's the baby and the kids?" He asked, setting the plate on the dresser.

Rival smiled at him. "They are fine. The baby kicked too hard today, but other than that, everything is fine," Rival replied.

Link woke up from the smell of the food and cried. She was hungry and wet. Kraven went over and took her out her crib. Going over, he changed the baby. Once Fawn and Kenny were full, Rival placed them on the floor. The children wobbled off to play with their siblings. Once he finished changing Link, he gave the baby to Rival. Out of all her children, Link was the smallest. Rival lovingly held the baby close and nursed her.

"Here, say ah. Don't want your food to get cold," Kraven said.

Rival smiled, rolling her eyes at the corniness of the situation. "Ah," she said, opening her mouth. Kraven fed her some breakfast.

After she fed Link and herself, Rival buttoned back up her nightgown. The children were playing nicely so far, and Link had decided she wanted to go back to sleep. She was still growing and needed all the rest she could get.

Rival put the baby back in her crib, and went out while the kids were occupied. She wanted a few minutes alone with her husband. They hadn't been intimate in a while due to her pregnancy, and she had been very moody and emotional from it. She wouldn't let Sergei kiss, nonetheless touch, her for a few weeks, and she spent a lot of time eating and sleeping and tending to the children.

She didn't mean to be mean to him. She was just in a lot of exhaustion, the baby was draining the energy from her, and on top of that, she felt like she had constant morning sickness. Plus, she hadn't had a child in decades, but now that she was a month pregnant, she felt a lot better. Her body was starting to adjust.

"Sergei, the kids are occupied and we have a few minutes to ourselves. Do you want to do it now?" She asked.

"Are you sure, Gemma? You aren't in pain if we sleep together, are you?" Kraven asked. Rival shook her head no. "Okay, then, but if it hurts, tell me and I'll stop. I don't want to hurt you or the baby," he said.

"I will. Don't worry, Sergei," Rival replied back, smiling. She took her gown off, leaving herself open to him.

*Kraven's p.o.v*

Taking my clothes off, I got in bed next to her. She was beautiful as always. I had to be careful how I handled her. The baby was still growing, and I didn't want to injure him or her. I hope in a few months the baby will be a boy. If I have another girl, that would be fine, but I've always wanted a boy too. Two boys and a girl. Maybe if we're lucky, we'll have triplets in the future.

I made sure she was okay first before doing anything. "Are you comfortable?" I asked. She nodded yes, brushing her hair from her face.

Taking her by the hips, I elevated her legs before pushing myself into her. She moaned loudly from the pleasure. Placing her leg over my shoulder, I gently thrusted in and out of her.

"Sergei!" she gasped, clutching the bed covers. I moaned myself. She felt so good, and I missed being able to touch her like this.

Taking my left hand, I felt her left breast while supporting her with my right arm. "So soft… You're so beautiful, Gemma," I said.

She blushed. "Really? I feel like a fat cow." She confessed. Leaning down, I kissed her from her mouth down to her breasts and stomach.

"No, you aren't, and even if you were big in weight, I'll always love you, no matter what size you are," I replied. She blushed."Thank you," she said.

I smiled and brushed her hair from her face. "You're welcome, beautiful," I replied. After a few minutes, I finished with her and carefully lifted myself off her.

She panted, very satisfied, and sat up to regain her breath. "Sergei, that was amazing," she said. I took her in my arms, and laid her on my chest. We talked for a while and cuddled.

My phone rang, and I stood up to answer it. It was a call from my twin brothers. I was going to answer it. "Leave it, babe. Let's take the day off and have an entire romantic night together. Please?" She pleaded. I smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Absolutely, sugar bear. What would you like to do?" I asked.

"A movie at home would be nice," she replied.

"Than a movie it is, then, and some BBQ as well," I added.

"I'd love that," She replied back. She took my hands and placed them on her hips. "Maybe tonight we can finish where we left off," she said seductively. I felt her run her tongue across my ear, and it sent shivers down my spine.

"It's a date then, my dear," I replied back, kissing her passionately.

Meanwhile

Harry had been invited to dinner by his girlfriend's parents. He tried to play sick, but Josie sensed he was lying, and she begged him to at least try some of her homeplanet's food. She loved his homeland food and drink, except the coffee, which she found gross and dark. It tasted like space fuel in her opinion.

Harry eventually gave in her, wanting her to be happy. Josie happily dragged him to her parents' house. They had rented a house on Earth, and ran a farm back home and were very successful. She couldn't wait until he tried her people's food. She was sure he was going to like it.

*30 minutes later*

Harry arrived with Josie to her father's house. The smell, something sweet and strange, came from inside the house. Harry gulped, starting to feel scared.

Josie rang the doorbell, and a middle aged alien woman opened the door. "Josie, is this the young man you've been talking about? He's very handsome. Oh, look at me blabbering on again. Come right in. You kids must be hungry. Hurry, before the food gets cold!" Josie's mother said excitedly. Harry walked in behind his girlfriend. There was 6 other people, well, aliens, who were Josie's grandparents, cousins, other brother, and her father Matthias seated at the table.

Matthias glared at Harry as he sat down drinking from a strange looking cup that Harry had never seen before. There was lots of strange food on the table and one of them was a strange soup with red coloring, and yellow and green striped meat floating in it. On the side was what looked to be a radish of some sort, but it had the color of a potato.

Josie's mother poured Harry a glass of some white nutty smelling drink. Harry didn't want to seem rude, especially after Matthias threated to eat him. He pictured himself being torn apart by the huge octopus-like man. Not a pretty thought.

The difference between male and female Jangwee was that the male had retractable tentacles used for swimming since they were aquatic, while the females didn't. They were land and sky only. Of course, Josie could fly, but her mother couldn't, though, due to her age. Still, Harry sure wasn't going to get on their bad side. After the table settled, the family prayed over their food and ate. Harry struggled using the utensils for the soup. "No, sweetheart. Like this. See? You use the string to pick the noodles, and the fork part you use to scoop up the meat, and then you slurp up the broth." Josie said.

Harry got the hang of it after that he decided to drink the white stuff Josie's mother had poured for him. It tasted nutty and sweet. "How cute. The human learns our culture," Josie's brother, Edward mocked.

"Edward, be kind to our guests. Pretty soon, he'll be our family member," Josie's mother replied.

Edward tsked his lips and slurped down some green stuff.

"My boy, try this!" Matthias ordered, pushing a tall glass of green liquid towards Harry.

"Um what's this?" Harry asked.

"Beer, son, from Zog. Drink up, and enjoy our planet's liquor," Matthias said.

Harry gulped, and everyone at the table looked at Harry. Taking the glass, Harry nervously drank it down. After finishing the entire glass he wiped his mouth feeling a bit drunk. "The human honors us by drinking our drink and eating our homeland's food," The tiny elderly woman said. Harry smiled awkwardly, and the table started to clap for him.

Matthias actually smiled at him, and it wasn't the "you better not warning smile but the "I'm proud of you" smile. At least Harry did something right for a change in the male Jangwee's eyes.

Meanwhile

Kaosu was fast asleep in his bed. Conchita had found out she was pregnant again, and wanted to tell him the good news. "Kaosu, wake up please," she said shaking him. Kaosu groaned, but Conchita shook him until he woke up unwillingly.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" He asked.

"I'm pregnant," Conchita replied, quite happy.

"What, really? That's great!" Kaosu replied. He was suddenly up, hugging her close. Ever since the incident with Lagoon's nurse, they never had the chance to raise their first child, but now that Conchita was expecting again, Kaosu had the chance to be a father. The couple happily rejoiced.

To be continued… 


	27. Chapter 27

Kaosu watched the news. There had been another robbery in the area near the neighborhood he was living in. His normally grim face grew darker with every minute. The crime was getting worse. It was only a matter of time before his wife came under attack. "It's decided, then," he said aloud.

"What is, honey?" Conchita asked, walking over to the couch and sitting next to her husband. "Oh. The news," she remarked.

Kaosu nodded. "That's why we need to move," he said. "The safer the neighborhood, the better. But where?"

Conchita had an idea. "There's always that neighborhood where that tough girl Celina lives," she replied. "Apparently, she took out 18 Skrull on her own."

Kaosu chuckled. "Are you sure? I heard it was at least 50," he replied, "and my father certainly mopped up the rest. I like that idea, though. However many Skrull she took out, her reputation precedes her, and if we move into that neighborhood, we're protected. Plus, the neighborhood was virtually untouched by the attack." Immediately, the two began looking at houses in the neighborhood, hoping to find one that could accommodate kids and was within their budget. Conchita was a bit worried about Celina. She hoped that the young girl was able to either find a new house, or find someone able to repair her house.

Meanwhile

Apprentice and Snake were officially moved into their beautiful new house. It was a Japanese style home with four bedrooms and a master bedroom, complete with two bathrooms.

Apprentice played with her children while she nursed Lagoon. The babies were getting so big. Apprentice was done with nursing Lagoon. This was the babies' last day of drinking her milk. She only needed to nurse Minoru and Asuka, who at the moment were happily playing with their father on the floor.

The twins were 1 month old, and Lagoon was 1 yr. old. Lagoon had a short attention span. She would always turn her head over to the sounds outside or that other people made. She was interested to see what her little brother and sister were doing.

The twins were listening intensively while sitting in their father's lap while he played and read stories to them. Today he was reading them the story of Goldilocks and the Three Bears. Lagoon started to squeal and wiggle. "Shhh," Apprentice cooed the baby settled down apprentice lightly covered the child's face with a blanket so she wouldn't be distracted and finish eating.

Once the baby was full, Apprentice set her down on the floor. Lagoon waddled off and joined in to listen to the story. Snake lovingly placed their adoptive daughter on his lap and continued reading. Apprentice smiled and buttoned her shirt back up. She wanted to have another baby, but she decided not to ask Ryuuji until the twins were at least 1 yr. old.

They refrained from sex without protection until they were ready to have another child, but Apprentice still felt the house was empty and needed more children to brighten up the place. Maybe, just maybe. Tomorrow or tonight, she'd see if Ryuuji wanted to try for another child.

The doorbell rang and Apprentice got up to answer it. Looking out the peephole, she saw it was Viper a.k.a Sakura Erudazu, her husband's little sister. She was outside the door, looking very excited. Unlocking the door, Apprentice greeted her.

"Guess what, guess what!" Viper asked excitedly.

"Um, did you get a job promotion?" Apprentice asked.

Viper shook her head no and showed her the engagement ring. "I'm getting married!" She said happily.

"That's wonderful, Sakura. Congratulations," apprentice replied, smiling.

Snake ended the story and placed the children in their cribs to sleep. After that, he walked inside the room. "Sakura good afternoon," he greeted.

"Big brother guess what I'm getting married!" Sakura said. Going up to him, she hugged him by the waist. Sakura wasn't a very tall woman. In fact, Apprentice and Rival were 4 inches taller than her.

"This is good news sister who is the lucky man?" Snake asked.

"It's Steven Kravenoff. He's a doctor," Viper said."So it's one of Ms. Kravenoff's sons. Well, I wish you two the best, and let him know I want to meet him soon," Snake said as he ruffled her hair.

Sakura smiled. "Okay, I will," she promised. Her alarm clock on her cellphone went off, signaling that it was time for her to head off to work. She was a goodbye, Viper went out, leaving the couple to themselves.

Apprentice locked the door and threw her arms around Snake's neck. She gave him a kiss, and he returned the kiss back. "You know, the kids are asleep now, and the house is quiet. Do you want to have some fun?" Apprentice hinted kissed her down to her neck while one hand cupped her bottom. "Maybe tonight. I have to start work in a few minutes," he said.

Apprentice nodded in understanding. He gave her a playful squeeze on the bottom. She moaned, and he kissed sweetly before letting go. While he went to do his work. Apprentice opened the fridge. Seeing the fridge was slightly empty, she wrote him a note. She left it on the fridge and went out grocery shopping, grabbing her purse on the way out.

Meanwhile

Lisa wasn't feeling well, and she was very moody towards Volcanus. She was pregnant and was hungry. Volcanus was in the kitchen, making her some food while she rested on the bed upstairs. Her stomach was a bit swollen and she wasn't too thrilled about the weather today. She spent the day mostly asleep or crying. Volcanus felt bad for her, but yet again, he was excited to be a father.

Going upstairs he took a plate of chips and a chicken sandwich up to his girlfriend. He had already given her something to drink, which she sipped and placed on the dresser. She loved 7 Up soda, but today she wasn't too happy to even guzzle it down.

When Volcanus arrived with her food, she thanked him and ate it. Volcanus rubbed her stomach, feeling his child move around and kick where he placed his hand. A feeling of joy and pride filled his heart. He was officially a father. Leaning down, he gently kissed her stomach. "Daddy loves you," He said.

Lisa smiled. "He loves you too, Volcanus," she replied.

"He?" Volcanus asked.

"Well, yeah. I know I'm only a month in, but I feel that it's going to be a boy. Mother's intuition, I guess," Lisa a bite out of his own sandwich, Volcanus chuckled, sitting up and leaning against the pillow. His new robotic arm Doctor Carl gave him was very useful. He felt like his old self again, but better.

"Well, if you feel it's a boy, then it will be. If it is, well, why don't we name him Ezekiel?" Volcanus asked.

Lisa smiled, and she kissed her boyfriend happily. "Sure. I like that name. Ezekiel, it is- Ow!" She winced, rubbing her stomach. Volcanus was concerned "It's nothing. Baby kicked too hard, that's all." Lisa assured him. Volcanus nodded. She was a trooper, and he commended her on it.

She was going to be a mother soon, and he wanted his first child to be happy. Next month, he planned to propose to Lisa, but first he needed to get started on the nursery room. Since Luke and Lunaris were moving out, Lunaris was out to lunch with Gwen, MJ, and some other girls from school, while Luke was at work. He didn't know it, but Volcanus had known for a very long time that Luke Cage was Power Man. He said nothing about it, often getting a silent chuckle when Luke made excuses as to why he had to leave early.

Lisa laid on his chest, snuggling close to him. He smiled, playing in her beautiful brunette hair. Her eyes fluttered before dozing off to sleep. He was glad she wasn't moody right now, but he understood her moodiness, so he didn't get impatient with her. He gently covered them both with a blanket before going to sleep with her.

Meanwhile

Peter and Ava were enjoying their honeymoon in Hawaii. It was nice and warm, the water was clear and warm, and best of all, there were no snakes to worry about. Hawaii was also supervillain-free, which Peter liked. "BELLY-FLOP!" He yelled, splashing into the water, executing a perfect belly flop.

Ava rolled her eyes as Peter swam to the surface, holding his stomach. "You're such a dork," she proclaimed as her husband swam over to the edge of the pool, where she was sitting.

Peter smiled, and gave Ava a quick kiss on the lips. "I am, but I'm your dork," he replied, smiling at the cheesy line he'd used. Ava rolled her eyes again, but chuckled. He was right, she noted in her mind, as she looked at the wedding band on her right hand, and the wedding band on Peter's own right hand. She was his, and more importantly to her, he was hers. Most of the time they'd been dating, she'd been worried that another girl would steal him away. She'd seen him look a couple times at Omicron X, but as she later found out, Omicron had never been interested in Peter.

Meanwhile

Rival and Kraven had the house to themselves since his mother came to pick up Link, Kenny, and Fawn. The twins' grandparents had taken them over to their house for the day so their parents finally could relax together.

They spent the day watching action movies, such as Transformers Prime: Predacons Rising, and eating BBQ. They decided they would watch TV outdoors today. It was a beautiful day, and the mosquito net they set up kept the bugs away from them.

The mosquitoes tried desperately to get in, but couldn't, to no avail. Rival smiled. "If I wasn't pregnant, I could've wrestled Predaking to the ground with one hand tied behind my back," she boasted.

Kraven nodded. "I have no doubt about that," he said genuinely. He knew that Rival was tough enough to take on massive opponents, and if she couldn't, well, Celina, The Seer, and Eternus fighting together would make quick work of anyone.

Meanwhile

Professor Gerald had left Carl a fully furnished house and a car in his will. Carl had graduated high school a week ago, and was now moving into his new house. The house was completely silent. The air condition was off and the place needed to be cleaned up a bit, but other than that, everything was fine.

Placing his belongings on the floor, Carl looked around. There was dust on the table, and pictures of Link and Professor Gerald were hanging crookedly on the wall. He had a lot of work to do, but right now, he was getting hungry, so he ordered a pizza.

*30 minutes later*

The doorbell rang while Carl was busy scrubbing the floor. He got up and dusted himself off before answering it. Opening the door, Carl froze in place. There, standing before him, was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen: Soldaris Crycos, daughter of Flarina Crycos. The tall girl had short yellow hair that was almost blonde, she had dazzlingly beautiful blue eyes, and she wore what appeared to be a thin grey collar, which Carl recognized to be a translator collar. Princess Soldaris worked as a pizza delivery girl for dominoes and had just moved in next day unaware that Carl was her neighbor.

"Hi, that will be $24.50 please," she said with a Japanese accent, not recognizing him."Ugh…..H-here," Carl said nervously, handing her the money. Soldaris took the money and gave him his receipt and the pizza and drink he ordered. Saying goodbye she started to leave. "Hey, um. Wait, ma'am. What's your name?" Carl raised an eyebrow. "Soldaris, sir. Why may I ask why you want my name?" She replied. Suddenly, her eyes widened in recognition, her face turning a slight pink. "I remember you now! You're that cute boy who spent all his time hanging around the school laboratory." Her watch went off, reminding her that she had a job to get back to.

She sighed in slight irritation. She didn't like her job very much at all. "Why did you want to know my name?" She asked, blushing. (Is he gonna ask me out?) She nervously rubbed his arm. "I was wondering if you weren't busy today would you like to join me for dinner later….." he asked."Hmmmm. I'll think about it." Soldaris said with a blush before walking away. Inwardly, she was screaming happily (YES! Finally, he asked me out!) She couldn't wait before she could go out on a date with Carl. She didn't care that he'd been a nerd in school. He was a nice guy, and he could go from English to Japanese at the flip of a hat.

"Oh, okay. Sure," Carl replied before shutting the door. Setting the pizza down, he washed his hands and grabbed a slice. Biting into it, he wondered how Link was doing. He wanted to spend a day with the baby. He put it on his agenda to take Link to Toys R us one of these days. He saw her as a niece, and she already called him Uncle found that very adorable. He still felt very protective of Link and he knew once those teenage years rolled by, he had to protect her from teenage boys. After he ate, he drank a glass of Sierra Mist, put up the leftover food in the freezer, and went back to cleaning the filthy house.

Meanwhile

Celina had healed from the Skrull attack and went back to her modeling career. She was a swimsuit model, and was getting very popular. Her manager said she was one step closer to getting that fancy apartment she'd always wanted.

"Celina, baby. Looking great. Did I mention that lavender color looks great on red heads?" Valentino, Celina's manager, asked.

Celina was getting her head pinned up in a ponytail while some makeup artists finished up her makeup. Getting up to stretch, Celina wore some silver heels with a lavender colored string bikini. "Thanks, sir. I try my best," Celina said.

Valentino rubbed his hands and looked her up and down. "Absolutely stunning. Come on! Your photo shoot awaits!" The man exclaimed happily. Celina nodded and went up to finish her photo session.

*20 minutes later*

After the photo shoot was over Celina put on a red shirt and blue jeans, her real clothes, and packed her things to go. She called her boyfriend Zuke to come pick her up. The sight of a limo containing her boyfriend/movie actor pulled up. An elderly servant bowed respectfully to her before opening the door. Celina got inside and saw Zuke, who was busy signing a contract for a sci-fi movie he was starring in. Finishing what he was doing, he gave her a kiss on the lips and a hug.

Celina smiled "How's my beautiful girl doing today?" He asked.

"I'm glad to have gotten out of the photo shoot alive, and I'm starving. I've been in that studio for 7 hours. I just want to sleep and a bite to eat," Celina replied.

Zuke nodded in understanding. There were only two occasions where he'd seen Celina tired: after fighting the Skrull, and after her photo shoots. "What would you like to eat?" He asked.

"Taco Bell would be nice," Celina said.

"Taco Bell it is, then. Hey Sebastian, could you stop at Taco Bell, please?" Zuke asked.

"Yes, master Cage. I'm right on it," The driver said.

Celina untied her hair and tiredly shook it. Today was long. Very long. Good thing she had tomorrow off. She couldn't handle any more idiot girls who wore skimpy clothes, had zero brains and liked nothing more but to harass new girls and pick on the losers.

Those girls were very mean there, except Candy, who was an Italian swimsuit model. They got along well, and it was just the rests of the girls Celina didn't care for. They were very lucky she didn't pound some common sense into them with her fists.

She ignored them every day, and it seemed like they purposely did things to push all her buttons, but for now, she was glad she was going home and that she was with her boyfriend.

*Later that night*

Apprentice's hopes for another baby had to wait. She had gotten her period earlier than she wanted. She told her husband that he'd have to wait. He understood, and left it at that.

She fed the children and gave them all a bath. She noticed Lagoon was looking more like Kaosu and Conchita every day. Her eyes were slanting now, and she looked so much like her father.

Tomorrow, she was going to feed her some mashed peas and bananas. She was old enough for solid food and no longer needed breastmilk . She watched the children sleep before going to sleep herself. Ryuuji had been talking to his younger brother Manji about something, and had went straight to sleep. She crawled in bed next to him and went to bed herself. Tomorrow was going to be a busy day.

Meanwhile

Rival had an excellent day with her husband they were able to have the day entire day to themselves and learned new things about each other they had yet to learn more of. Rival still felt the need to lie down with her husband, and while she wasn't moody she was going to express her love for him some more tonight. "Are you still feeling okay?" Kraven asked.

*Rival's p.o.v*

"Yes, Sergei. I feel fine. The kids will be back in an hour, so you have to be quick, and remember dear. Please be gentle.""I will, babe. I won't hurt you or the baby, but if anything is uncomfortable I'll stop. Just say the word, and we'll call it truce," Kraven added.I smiled. He was always so loving towards me. I couldn't wait to have our baby soon, so he or she could meet their father.

The house was dead silent except for the sounds of the clock ticking in the bathroom. I laid on a couple of pillows for support. Being pregnant didn't really hurt, but it was sometimes really uncomfortable, but motherhood was worth it, definitely worth it. Sergei suggested foreplay before doing anything else. I was curious to see what he'd do so I said yes. Taking out a can of whipped cream, he sprayed it down my breasts to my stomach and leaned down to eat it off. I moaned, feeling his mouth on my breast.

"Hmmm, Sergei," I moaned, feeling his tongue run down the little valley of my breasts down to my naval. He sucked, licked, and nibbled, causing me to clutch his hair in the process. My pants filled the room. It felt so good I haven't had this type of attention in over a century, and I loved it. "Oh, Sergei. More. Please," I begged.

He gripped my hips, careful not to hurt me or the baby, and slipped himself inside. "Hmmmm," I moaned out. He thrust in and out of me for a good 9 minutes, and it felt like I was on Cloud 9. "Oh, Sergei. Yes, yes, yes," I was getting close to his peak, and I gripped his shoulder from the ecstasy. After that, I felt him empty his seed inside me. He got off of me, exhausted and very happy. We kissed before getting up to bathe. He ran a hot bath for the both of us, and helped me get in.

"Sergei, it's fine. You don't have to help me into the tub," I said to shook his head no. "I don't like you bending or crouching, not while you're pregnant. Once the baby's out, then I'll stop helping you into the bath. I just don't want you to get hurt," he replied back."Oh, you're such a sweetheart," I said. He added some scented oils, and it made the bath twice as lovely. We spent the rest of the night talking and enjoying our bath before our children came back home.

Meanwhile

"Edward, don't toss her so high in the air like that!" Josie rolled his eyes. "She likes it, Josie. Don't you, Momo?" He asked. The baby squealed in reply.

Ms. Campbell was cleaning up after dinner while Harry helped her sweep the floor. "Young man, don't you drop my granddaughter!" Ms. Campbell continued to toss the baby in the air "I won't, mother. I promise!" He said. Momo stopped laughing, feeling a bit sick. Once he tossed her again, the baby threw right up on his face. "Ewwwwwww! See, that's what you get!" Josie said, grossed out.

Matthias laughed so hard he had to excuse himself from the living room. David, their nephew, was busy dancing with Kylie. "Oh, I forgot to tell you she ate the last of the pudding today. Maybe that's why she threw up. Other than that, Grandpa did feed her a bottle, too, so you lose," he said chuckling.

Edward was so ticked off right now that he gave the baby to Josie and left to shower. Josie giggled. She couldn't wait to have a child of her own someday. She wished Michael was here. She missed him.

Harry came from the kitchen, dusting off his hands. He noticed the family photos sitting on the chimney? "Who is this?" He asked, pointing to a picture of her brother Michael and sister in law Mileena."Oh it's my brother and his wife. They aren't here anymore…" Josie said room got quiet. "W-what happened to them?" Harry asked."It's a long story…" Josie said, but she was going to tell him anyway.

To be continued… 


	28. Chapter 28

Meanwhile

After their bath, Kraven helped Rival out of the tub. Drying themselves off, they slipped on their clothes and lounged on their bed until the children were brought back home. All the babies were asleep except Link, who still was up and awake and wanted to play. Kraven tucked the children in and kissed them all on the forehead. He made sure Fawn's night light was on because she was afraid of the dark and carried Link to their room.

The baby teethed on her adoptive father's shirt contently while looking around the room. Rival flipped through the TV channel. Hell's Kitchen was on, and it was a brand new episode airing.

"Mama mama ma!" Link squealed. Rival smiled. She opened her arms out, wanting to hold her baby. Kraven gave the child to her.

Cradling the baby, Rival tickled her. Link giggled and kicked her tiny legs, ignoring the TV show that was running. Rival felt her motherly instincts kick in when the baby playfully grabbed her finger and sucked on it. "She must be hungry," Kraven said. Unbuttoning her nightgown, Rival placed the child on her breast. Link drank copious amounts of milk before crying irritably.

"What's wrong, baby?" Rival asked cradling the child. Link was teething and was getting her third tooth. The child was in pain. Rival checked her mouth. Quickly spotting the problem, she went into the mini fridge, and she pulled out a teething ring she had frozen for the babies.

She gave it to Link, and the child bit on it, calming down instantly. Rival kissed her forehead before placing her in a bassinet beside their bed. The child eventually went to sleep. Rival tucked the baby in and crawled in bed herself. Today was a good day and the children were able to get out.

Turning off the TV, Rival laid on her husband's chest, smiling contently when he put his strong arms around her. The couple soon drifted off to sleep.

Meanwhile

Angelica had purposely missed her royal ceremony to be with a human male she had met on the streets a month ago. Her father wanted her to meet some random prince from their homeland (There were so many, she'd stopped bothering trying to remember their names after the eighteenth one) to see if he could get her married off, but angelica didn't care about princes, especially not the snobbish ones on her homeland. Last time it was a Skrull prince she'd nicknamed Sir Stinky of Feet in her mind, and ol' Ronan the accuser himself. Angelica turned them both down. She didn't want an arranged marriage. She was only 19, and didn't want to be tied down to a cruel husband. It started to rain outside, and she smiled seeing her beloved Reggie closing the comic store for the night. He seemed a wee bit stressed out, and she noticed his tie-dye shirt was stained with a purple liquid. She decided to approach him and hug his waist from behind, causing the 23 yr old human to jump. Turning around, he smiled at her, quite relieved, actually. He thought he was being robbed or mugged.

"Reggie, sweetheart. I missed you. What happened to your shirt?" Angelica asked.

"Oh, this? Some customer got angry because I banned him from the store for trying to steal something. In turn he threw his Slushi on me." Reggie replied, shrugging it off.

"What does he look like? I'll have him hanged by his nose hairs." Angelica replied.

Reggie kissed her on her mouth gently. "That won't be necessary, babe. He did nothing too serious and I can always wash this shirt. No one needs to die," Reggie replied.

"Come on. Let's go back to your place and relax," Angelica added seductively.

Reggie smiled. "Sounds good to me." He replied back. Angelica smiled.

*23 minutes later*

When they arrived at his apartment, the two locked the door and quickly undressed each other. Angelica led him to his bedroom, careful not to wake his pet ferret, Scooter, up.

She could tell the human was excited. She could literally sense it. She knew he was still a virgin. She was not, but taking his virginity would satisfy her more than anything. She wanted other aliens and non-humans to know that he belonged to her and that they needed to stay far away from him.

Pushing him on the bed, she savored the sight before her. He was built. Not too buff, though, and his hair reached down his back. If he didn't wear glasses, he would be a hunk, but she preferred the nerdy look on him.

Straddling his hips, she could feel his heart racing, and it turned her on. Humans were such fragile creatures, but they were an interesting species. Taking an ice cube, she ran it down his chest. Reggie shivered from excitement and the cold. Angelica smirked. She was into bondage and anything kinky as long as it wasn't too extreme and suited her needs. She was fine with it. Pseudorians were a hedonist and seductive race, but she genuinely did care for Reggie and her family, of course.

Taking the ice cube, she slid it across his chest again before discarding it. She took some chocolate syrup and she poured it across his chest and stomach. She licked it off slowly. The human underneath moaned, enjoying it greatly. Angelica would love to torture him some more, but dominance was one of her biggest kinks, besides being in control first during intimacy. Eating the rest of the chocolate off him, she moved her mouth up to his neck. She sucked on the flesh before gently breaking the skin with her teeth and leaving behind a hickey.

Inspecting her work she got off him and let him has his fun with her, handcuffing her to the bed. He excitedly gripped her hips roughly, but Angelica didn't mind. Her past lovers always treated like some fragile toy, and it irritated her to her core. She was not a doll and she was fine with being about roughly handled as long as the male knew his boundaries. Aligning himself with her hips, he pushed himself inside her. Angelica moaned from how rough and nice it felt.

Reggie groaned. She felt so good it almost hurt him to push into her like that. Angelica commanded him to make love to her rougher, and he willingly obeyed his lover's commands. The alien cried out in sheer bliss feeling the human slam into her. She felt some pain, but a lot of pleasure, and it was just the way she liked it. Several minutes later, she felt him release his seed inside her.

Angelica stretched her arms, feeling a bit sore but satisfied with the human's lovemaking. She wrapped her arm around her human boyfriend's neck, kissing him passionately. It was almost 11 at night, and angelica had to go back home. Her father was going to be ticked when she returned back home, but she could care less. She had just mated with someone she truly loved.

Saying goodnight to him, she returned back to her ship that was invisible to the human eye and hidden behind an abandoned school.

*1 hour later*

Angelica soon returned to the palace. Her brother and father were waiting for her in their throne room while her mother slept. Her brother raised an eyebrow, seeing her come in late. "Well, well. Look who's finally home," the older Pseudorian said.

Two goat humanoid women sat on his side, feeding him fruit and giggling like 2 year old's. Their blonde hair and tanned skin glistened in the light, and two horns adored their heads. They had eyes of gold, and it was a bit striking. If they weren't whores, they'd actually be pretty.

"Welcome home. I see you did not attend yet another date with a prince. Angelica, people are starting to talk…." Her father said. He was very angry because he wanted her to become a powerful queen. Love wasn't on the list when it came to finding a mate.

"What's this? Oh, how nice…" Her father said. Leaning over, the elder plucked a long strand of human hair from her shoulder. "So that's what you've been doing all day: mating with one of the descendants of Adam and eve's children, even though you know those creatures aren't even purebred? How funny…" The elder trailed off. "I thought I forbade you to mate with humans. Angelica, we're better than they are," he added.

"I am a grown alien. I can mate with whoever I choose," Angelica replied back casually.

The silver haired elder rubbed his goatee and his temples. "Very well, Angelica, but remember. If you bear mixed children, it will be your fault," he said.

Angelica ignored him. Her father was racist, especially toward anything lower than himself in status or species. The man practically thought he was part of a supreme race. Guy probably didn't even know his 'supreme race' beliefs were almost 70 years out of fashion.

The goat girls looked at each other and giggled as Angelica walked off, clutching on her brother and getting up to do all sorts of stuff with him Angelica didn't want to even think into her room, she turned in for the night ignoring her father's words. She didn't understand why that man was so cruel, but he was.

Meanwhile

Doom had placed a bomb on the back of New York's finest high security prison, and it blew a huge hole in the wall, killing a few prisoners and some guards. Smoke and screaming filled the air, but Doom was unfazed by this. He had one goal in mind, and it was to break the woman who owed him out of prison.

A foolish guard tried to stop doom in his tracks. "Freeze! Put your hands up where I can see them!" The man yelled. Doom smirked under his mask. Using his gauntlet, he blew the young man away, and continued on walking. Once he was inside the prison, he located his target's cell. Pushing pass the corpses and debris, he kicked down the door. Inside the room was a notorious female villain who went by the name Lily. Her real name was Jill Faye.

"Victor, I'm surprised. Are you here to see little ol' me?" Lily asked, getting up from her vine-covered prison bed.

Doom ignored her question. "Come, woman. Let's go before the soldiers get here. You still owe me. Remember our little deal? Tomorrow, we finish it." Doom said.

Police sirens and helicopters were heard outside. Lily placed her hands on her hips. "Alrighty, then. Lead the way…boss," she replied back. Doom said nothing. Leading her outside, he escorted her into his ship before taking off.

*4 hours later*

*Lily's p.o.v*

Once we reached Victor's home, we were greeted with nothing but silence and darkness. After entering his mansion, a Doom Bot greeted us. "I see you're still not into color. This place could use a makeover. A little color wouldn't hurt, Victor," I said, looking at the armored man standing beside me.

"The place is fine as it is, and you may as well start getting used to it, because you'll be staying here for a while," Doom replied.

Biting my lip, I rolled my eyes. Victor was never a lively person, and his attitude reflected it perfectly. "Where is your bathroom? I need to take a proper shower. These prison clothes and everything are absolutely filthy.

"Doom led me to a small bathroom that was around the corner. This room was nicely decorated, at least. Not that much color except black and red, but that's how Doom rolled, it seems. Unbuttoning my shirt, I smiled at him seductively "Hey, Victor, would you like a peek? I'm sure being here all by yourself with no women, or human contact, period, you wouldn't mind seeing the female form," I said.

Doom narrowed his eyes. "I have no interest in seeing the nude form of the opposite sex, especially yours," he replied bluntly.

I frowned. "So, you like men, then?" I asked smirking.

"Absolutely not!" He said.

"Well, you said you weren't interested in seeing a nude woman, so you must be, then."

Suddenly a fist zoomed by my head, connecting to the wall. I flinched a bit. Doom never did this before. "Look. Bathe and rest, woman. I have no interest in women, meaning that I am far too busy with plans of world domination to try chasing after a temptress such as yourself!" At that, Doom walked away slamming the door behind him.

"….Fine. Be that way. You'll die from loneliness eventually!" I hissed back, but there was no reply. Starting the tub, I looked underneath the bathroom sink. I found some lavender bubble bath and some soap and a few towels. Once the bath was done filling up, I undressed myself and stepped inside, enjoying the warmth of the water. "I don't understand. No man except Doom has ever turned me down." I used every form of seduction and charm to win Victor over, but nothing worked. Sure, I had lured men into my traps of seduction for years, but this one, I was truly trying to win his heart. No other male villain had struck such fear and lust in me before, and I had to have him for myself, of course. The only problem is that he could care less about even talking to me unless it benefited him.

A few minutes later, I finished bathing. I wrapped a towel around myself and stepped out. There, standing by the hallway, was a Doombot holding a silk nightgown and some women's underwear. The robot handed them respectively to me before taking off.

Getting dressed, I searched for Victor. His home was huge, and it was heavily decorated with deadly weapons only found in history museums, complete with regal decor.

He wasn't in his throne room, so he had to be in his bedroom. Of course, he would have a fit if I walked inside unannounced and uninvited, but that's what excited me the most! Searching around some more, I smelled something that smelled absolutely delicious. It was just then that I realized how hungry I really was. The prison food was disgusting since day one. They had put me in a metal cell sprayed with pesticides and other toxins that made me unable to fully use my plant powers, and that was no fun at all. I mean, what's the point of the earth spinning and life continuing if Mother Nature wasn't allowed to take its course? Besides, I never was a fan of cockroaches. Everywhere else in the prison was crawling with them.

Stepping inside the kitchen, I saw on the table prepared for me was a small salad, a cold pitcher of ice tea and water, and a chicken dinner with mash potatoes and a salad on the side. I saw that Doom had already eaten and was in his bedroom, leaving me to eat by myself. That man was so antisocial, it hurt.

Sitting at the table, I dug into my food everything tasted quite fine, way better than prison food, which i found revolting. No one, human, mutant, or alien deserved that slop. The only reason I ate it because I didn't want to starve to death.

After I finished eating, a Doombot took my plate away to be washed, and went about tending to other matters around the mansion. Yawning, I got up to stretch and left the kitchen area. Doom's bedroom door was open and the fireplace was lit. He must be either asleep or reading. Who knows? I definitely have never seen Doom sleep. He was probably a night owl for all I knew. Plus, there was the rumor that he read Sherlock Holmes, and that stuff's enough to keep you up at night, pondering various ways to commit crimes and fool the police.

Creeping into his room, I saw his figure spread out against the bed. He looked like he was sleeping, and I tried to crawl in next to him. Bad idea. The man's eyes shot up quicker than fireworks on the 4th of July. "What do you think you're doing, plant?" He asked irritably.

"I have a name, Victor, and it's Jill Faye. I'm tired and was just curious to see what you were up to," I replied back.

Sitting up, he eyed me. His eyes felt like a magnifying glass boring into me, like an ant in the cruelty of a child's hands, and it felt as if I was being judged. "Very well, then…" He replied, sounding resigned. I was shocked. I was actually expecting to be thrown out harshly, but he actually was letting me stay.

Suddenly, I felt cold metal grasp my breasts. He seemed affixed on the scar that ran down my neck to my breasts. It wasn't a nasty scar, but it was clearly noticeable. The room got uncomfortably quiet. "I got in a fight in prison. …" I said, trying to break the ice. "Some old cougar thought I was talking behind her back, and tried to slit my throat. Thankfully those guards got her before she finished the job, and my healing factor sealed the wound. ….." I added.

He looked at me, and I thought just for a moment I saw a bit of compassion in his eyes, but Doom was cruel. I'm sure it was just my imagination. That man probably wasn't capable of showing any form of sympathy for others.

His hands moved around and cupped my breasts again, but this time more gently. I couldn't help but hold back a moan. Doom took notice of this and stopped what he was doing. "Don't get too happy, Jill. It's getting late. Let us go to bed," he said.

I said nothing, but turned on my side and pulled the covers over my head. "Goodnight Victor." I muttered. No reply was given. Well, he called me by my name. That was a start.

*Doom's p.o.v*

Jill was a very beautiful woman, annoying but beautiful. Her brunette hair was down to her back, and she had eyes the color of the ocean. Her curvy form and green tinted skin captivated me, but being a proud male I was not about to be entranced by a woman so easily, especially by her.

Closing my eyes, I drifted off to sleep.

*2 weeks later*

(Editor's note: From here, any words in square brackets [with no italicizing] are translations. There will be heavy amounts of Japanese from Google Translate in this chapter. Consider yourself warned.)

Carl decided to take Princess Soldaris out on a date to a famous sushi joint. He wasn't good with women, but he hoped she liked this place. Despite not being social, he was well known at this restaurant. He had good friends there. He was dressed in a beige button-up over-shirt and black dress pants , and Princess Soldaris wore a blue dress that came down to halfway between her knees and her ankles. She was glad that her boss had found someone to cover her shift while she went on a date. As her boss had told her, "You're a good worker, Soldaris, and you've been working overtime a lot lately, and by your own choice. You've earned yourself a break. Go and enjoy it." Soldaris liked her boss, Joe. He was kind to all his employees, always made sure that they were properly paid, and he tolerated no shenanigans at the shop, which meant that there was no trouble there at all. He was so muscular that people said that all the pizza he ate went to his arms, which may or may not have been true. (I just hope I don't embarrass him,) she worried. (I might be a princess, but that won't protect me if I say something that he could take the wrong way.)

Carl had similar worries. (I'm here to take Soldaris out on a date. I can only hope her mother doesn't try to tenderize me when she finds out.) At 4:45 PM, Carl drove up to Soldaris' apartment. He walked up to the door and was about to knock, but the door opened. Managing to avoid the cartoonish error of poking the opener's nose, Carl looked at Soldaris, and he smiled. (I like that dress. It looks good on you,) he said in Japanese.

Soldaris blushed. She liked Carl a lot, and felt flattered that he thought she looked good. She was glad that she followed her mother's advice, and not the advice of the clothing person, and got a modest dress. The dress that was recommended for her by the clothing person had a top that looked like a blue and green version of Rouge the Bat's top, in her opinion. Remembering that dress as she walked down the steps to Carl's car, Soldaris thought, (I'm glad he likes this dress. I hated that other one. I want to get Carl's attention, not seduce him like a purple-skinned hooker.) Carl opened the front passenger's door for Soldaris. "Thank you," she said with a smile.

Carl closed the door, got in the car, and drove to the restaurant. It was named Satoshi no shīfūdo (Satoshi's Seafood). The restaurant looked packed, but Carl found a parking spot close to the door. Getting out of the car after parking it, Carl opened Soldaris' door. "Shimashou ka?" (Shall we?) Carl asked, offering his arm.

"Watashitachiha, jō." (We shall), Soldaris replied, hooking her arm in Carl's.

Carl smiled, and walked Soldaris into the restaurant. She couldn't make much due to the pizza job, but she looked beautiful to him. Carl came to the host's station. "Omote 2 no tame ni, shite kudasai," (Table for 2, please), he said in fluent Japanese.

"Yoyaku wa arimasu ka?" (Do you have a reservation?) The host asked. He knew who Carl was, but asked the question for formality's sake.

"Shi kāru bonzu-shi to Soldaris Crycos," (Mr. Carl Bons and Ms. Soldaris Crycos), Carl replied.

The host nodded, and had a waitress direct them to their booth. It was a traditional Japanese restaurant, but patrons were allowed to wear their shoes if they wished. Soldaris looked around. "Kore wa hontōni subarashī resutorandesu," (This is a really nice restaurant), she said.

Carl smiled. "Watashi wa anata ga sore o suki ureshī. Watashi wa shoyū-sha o shitte imasu. Kare wa watashi no yoki yūjindesu," (I'm glad you like it. I know the owner. He's a good friend of mine), he replied. "Kare wa dono yō ni nihongo o hanasu koto o oshiete kureta hitotsudesu." (He's the one who taught me how to speak Japanese.)

Soldaris smiled at Carl, and the two quickly decided on what they wanted to get. Carl went for sushi and seaweed, while Soldaris went with roasted duck. "Anata wa kiseichū o shinpai shite imasen ka?" (Aren't you worried about parasites?) Soldaris asked. She'd learned about them briefly at school, and had heard that they could be in fish and other kinds of meat, not just pork.

"Kore wa yoi hinshitsu no o sushidesu," (This is good quality sushi), Carl replied. "Sore ga nakatta baai, watashi wa anata o koko ni motte kitade wanaidarou." (I wouldn't have brought you here if it wasn't.)

Soldaris was touched. She wondered how Carl knew the sushi was good, but didn't dwell on it. She figured that the blue teen would tell her if he wanted to. The two started talking about how Carl knew about the restaurant and the owner. Soldaris learned that Carl had gone to Japan as an exchange student about 2 years prior, and that the restaurant owner, Satoshi, had been his host. As Carl had learned Japanese, Satoshi had learned English, and so the two remained close friends despite the distance between them. Carl learned that Soldaris hadn't had contact with her mother for some time, but knew of current events, including Celina's fight against the Skrulls. "Karera wa kanojo ga karera ni kantan ni itte ita yorokonde iru hitsuyō ga arimasu. Watashi wa kanojo ga sewa o suru kodomo o motte ita koto o kikimashita." (They should be glad she had to go easy on them. I heard that she had a child to look after.)

Carl nodded. "Watashi wa, yoku shira rete iru kyōju jerarudo no shita de benkyō shite imashita," (I was studying under the well-known Professor Gerald), he said as a backdrop to his story. Seeing Soldaris nod, he continued. "Kyōju wa kare no dīenuē kara josei no kurōn o tsukutte, kanojo no rinku wa, kare no musume no namaete imashita. Kare wa Skrull ga tōjō chokuzen ni shibō shita, to watashi wa raibaru to kanojo no atarashī otto wa shinkon ryokō ni atta ippō de serīna wa rinku o komorimashita. Watashi ga rinku suru baai wa, tekisetsuna hogo-shadearu ni wa amarini mo isogashikatta, to watashi wa kanojo ga zen'i no jidō hogo sābisu ni nomikoma dekiru yō ni suru koto ga dekimasendeshita." (The Professor had made a female clone from his DNA and named her Link, his daughter. He died shortly before the Skrull appeared, and I had Celina babysit Link while Rival and her new husband were on their honeymoon. I was too busy to be a proper guardian to Link, and I couldn't allow her to be swallowed up by the well-meaning Child Protection Services.)

Soldaris nodded, and for a while, the two ate in silence. Carl's cellphone went off, and he checked it. Someone had tried breaking into his house, but a cleverly placed microphone scared off the would-be bandit. The microphone played a recording of a grouchy-sounding Celina saying, "Scram, ya sneak! Don't make me come to the door!" Celina had made the recording free of charge.

"Sore wa nanideshita ka?" (What was it?) Soldaris asked.

"Darekaga watashinoie ni shin'nyū shiyou to shimashitaga, serīna no koe no rokuon wa sorera o ofu ni obie," (Someone tried to break into my house, but a recording of Celina's voice scared them off), Carl replied wryly. Soldaris giggled softly. The date passed without further incident. Once they were done eating, Carl paid for them both, despite Soldaris' protest that they should split the bill. "Dakara, anata wa jibun jishin o tanoshindemashita ka?" (So, did you enjoy yourself?) Carl asked as he drove Soldaris home.

"Watashi wa hontōni yarimashita. Kāru arigatō" (I really did. Thank you, Carl), Soldaris replied. Carl smiled. When they got to Soldaris' apartment, Carl opened the door for her, just as he had done before. Soldaris smiled and hugged him. "Watashi wa jiyū no doyōbi no gogodesu," (I'm free next Saturday afternoon), she said.

"See you then," Carl replied, switching to English. Soldaris smiled at him as she walked into her apartment, and she closed the door. Carl drove to his home, and the police were there, including Captain Stacy, Gwen's father. "Did they get anything?" Carl asked.

"We're still investigating, but it would appear that your recording scared them off. You hid it really well. Gave me and my men a good jump, though," the Captain replied. Carl chuckled. The policemen who'd been inside the house walked out, confirming that the robber had fled after tripping the alarm. Captain Stacy left after wishing Carl a good day. Carl returned it, and walked into his house. He was glad that his house hadn't been broken into successfully. Since his notes were at the lab, they weren't in any danger in this situation, but Carl had things that he didn't want people to take, namely his chocolate agar plates. If someone had taken those, he would've had to put his experiments on hold until he could order new plates, and though he had inherited a lot of money from Professor Gerald, he was still concerned with keeping costs as low as possible. Carl went to the room where he stored his agar, and set aside some blood agar plates and chocolate agar plates for an experiment the next day… 


	29. Chapter 29

*1 month later*

Mama Kravenoff threw Rival a baby shower, and everything was gorgeous. Rival groaned. She was feeling a bit nauseous today, and little Josiah wouldn't stop kicking inside her. Rivals rubbed her stomach. "Calm down, baby. Everything is going to be okay," she cooed. The guests rang the doorbell and her mother in law walked up to the door, clutching her back. Mama Rose was almost 54, and she was getting up in age. "Ma, don't worry about rushing to the door. Remember, your back is getting worse. I'll let everyone in," Rival assured her mother in law.

"Thank, you sweetheart," Mama Kravenoff. "I'm sorry. I just want you to be comfortable. This is my sixth grandchild, second biologically, and I want everything to go perfect for this baby shower. I'm sorry that the food and decorations aren't the best."

"No, it's fine, really. We don't need a full blown meal. I'm just happy you threw this party for me. Thanks for everything, mom," Rival replied.

Ms. Kravenoff smiled. She winced. Her back was killing her, and her stupid arthritis wasn't making anything even better. Oh how she longed to be young again. Rival helped her mother in law on the couch and made sure she was comfortable. Opening the door, Celina and Gwen and MJ greeted them with presents. Ava, unfortunately, couldn't make it. Baby Emily and the family caught a nasty cold. Ava didn't want anyone to get infected by them, but she gave Celina the gift she got for Rival and asked her to give it to her. Greeting them, Rival thanked them for coming and let them all inside.

Next to come in was Thundra and her sister Tundra, She-Hulk, Flarina and her daughter Princess Soldaris, the twins' aunts and grandmothers, and a female Skrull Flarina had befriended a month ago that helped rebuild her home. Her sister Apprentice came as well. Rival accepted the gifts and let everyone in. Monica Pendergrass, the twin's grandmother, and everyone else placed their gifts on the table and the party started. The women ate and talked until it was time to open the gifts. Mama Kravenoff wanted Rival to open her gift first. Picking up the blue bag labeled 'it's a boy!' Rival pulled out an adorable animal onesie for the baby. It was a lion, and it had tiny blue booties and a teething ring inside as well.

"Thank you, Mama Rose. It's adorable," she said.

Kraven's mother smiled. "I'm so happy you like it. I can't wait until little Josiah gets to wear it. It's going to be absolutely adorable!" the elder woman replied. The other women agreed in unison.

Next up was Thundra and Tundra's gift. The gift was huge, and Rival guessed it might be a bassinet or rocking chair. Pulling the wrapping off the gift, she saw inside was a very nice changing table for the baby. "Thank you Thundra and Tundra. It's very nice. I needed a second changing table, too," Rival said.

"Your welcome. We got a good deal on it, too. It was 50 percent off, and a popular brand as well. We just had to get it," the two sisters replied. Rival was inwardly relieved it wasn't anything like her wedding party gift.

The Skrull named Jezebel gave her gift to Rival. She couldn't speak English well, so Flarina spoke for her. Speaking in the Skrull language Flarina translated what shat she was saying to Rival.

"She says, 'Hello. My name is Jezebel. Sorry. I do not speak English well and I'm still learning to speak this human language. Please accept this gift from my homeland for your child, and please enjoy," Flarina said back to Rival.

Rival smiled and accepted the gift. "Thank you." She said. Flarina told Jezebel what Rival said, and the Skrull smiled widely.

Opening the gift, Rival was amazed. Inside was a very beautiful and handcrafted rattle for the baby. It was so unique and colorful that Rival almost wanted to put it in the china cabinet instead. This was the most unique gift she had ever received. It felt smooth, and inside was some type of strange seeds. On top of all that, the carvings were so well done, it looked like it belonged in an art museum. Everyone stared in amazement. "It's so pretty. I love it," Rival replied. The Skrull was very happy. Next to give their gifts were the twins' grandmothers: Alana Campbell and Monica Pendergrass. The middle aged alien women gave their gifts to Rival. Monica, luckily, was a nice family member on the twins' mother's side, and she was one of Rival's friends. She wasn't a snob, surprisingly, unlike her son and husband, who had taken the snobbishness she'd never received. Rival thanked them, opening the gifts. Inside one was a 6 pack of bibs for the baby while the other contained pacifiers and prenatal medicine, and some eight pairs of outfits for the baby boy.

A few minutes later all the gifts everyone brought were opened. A brand new car seat and other things for the baby filled the living room. "Thank you, everyone, for the gifts. I really appreciate it," Rival said. Everyone was pleased that she liked the gifts. It was getting late, so everyone said their goodbyes and left. Mama Kravenoff's sons cleaned up the mess while their mother hugged Rival goodnight and retired to bed. Kraven picked Rival up and took her and the stuff for the baby home.

Meanwhile

Lunaris received the same amount gifts as Rival, but she had her baby shower at Luke's parents' house. She met Luke's extended family, who welcomed her into the family with open arms. Thankfully, those arms weren't as strong as Luke's. Luke and Lunaris were getting married next month, and his mother was very excited to be a grandmother. After the party was done, Luke helped Lunaris into the car, and he drove her to a home they owned together in the suburbs that had a swimming pool and resided in a quiet gated community. Doc Carl had told Luke that Lunaris' heat vision would most likely become active again after she gave birth to the baby, but he knew that Lunaris also wanted a quiet place where they could raise their child in peace and quiet. The couple went to sleep that night quite exhausted, Luke from talking with his family and staying up late, and Lunaris from being pregnant. Luckily, tomorrow was Saturday and the two were definitely sleeping in, no doubt about it.

*9 months later*

*Rival's p.o.v*

The babies were getting so big. It seemed just yesterday they went from newborns to wobbling toddlers, and now they are 2 years old, and Kenny is almost three. Link and my other daughters and son are finally weaned off breast milk and could talk. They could even dress themselves now. Pretty soon they'll be teenagers one day, though, and I don't think I'm emotionally ready to see my babies leave home yet, but I know they'll grow up just fine. Sergei was out with his brothers and a few friends and I was home by myself, which didn't bother me too much. I enjoyed being with my husband so much, but I knew sometimes he needed to get out of the house, something I couldn't do too much of, anymore. I heard a knock at the door and went to look out the peephole to see who it was. At the door stood Kaosu and his wife. Opening the door, I greeted them and let them in. Conchita was a few months pregnant and was looking a bit tired today, while Kaosu looked the same as he did everyday: stern and mean. He couldn't hide the truth from me, though. He was still a big, old softie at times. My adoptive brother usually didn't show affection to others except his wife, but he came right up and gave me a hug.

"Hey, we're sorry if we dropped by so suddenly, but we heard the baby was due any day now, and I also feel really bad for missing your baby shower. I wasn't feeling well that day," Conchita said.

"Oh, it's fine. No need to apologize. It's. … OW!" Suddenly my water broke. I was shocked and embarrassed. Out of all people it had to break in front of Kaosu. The kids were taking a nap, and I hope I didn't wake them.

Conchita was very concerned. "We need to get you to a hospital fast. Here. I'll call 911," Conchita said, taking out her cellphone.

"That will be unnecessary. I'll take her to the hospital. You stay and watch the children, babe," Kaosu said. He was very calm in a situation, especially for a man. Usually when women went into labor, the man would (apparently) always panic.

Conchita nodded and sat on the couch to rest. Kaosu kissed her goodbye and led me out the door gently. Due to my superhuman endurance, childbirth didn't really hurt. I was very uncomfortable right now, but at least I wasn't a human, but an immortal being instead. I couldn't imagine the horrible pain mortal women felt during childbirth, and I was grateful that wasn't my situation.

Kaosu helped me into the car, and I buckled myself up. Kaosu sent someone a text and then drove me to the hospital. I felt the urge to push getting stronger and I groaned. I absolutely hated childbirth, but it was worth it in the end when I got to hold my newborn baby.

Meanwhile

*At Red Robins*

Kraven had received Kaosu's text and opened it. Reading it, he quickly got up from the table and grabbed his things. "Hey, Sergei. Where you going? Don't you want more chicken wings and beer? The fun's not over yet," Galvan asked. His other brother nodded in agreement before guzzling his beer.

"Gemma is giving birth. I have to go, but I'll make it up to you all later, I promise," Kraven replied.

"Well, if you're going, we're coming with you. Right, guys?" Galvan said. Steven and their old school friend Nico nodded in agreement."Ugh. I'm a little tipsy right now, you guys. I think I'm going to stay here," Sasha said. Sasha was a cousin of theirs. He had turned 21 yesterday, and went full out with the alcohol today.

"Alright, man. Stay safe, and remember that if you need anything, just call us." Kraven replied. Sasha nodded and laid his head on the table. Kraven's brothers paid the bill, and Gordon drove them to the hospital. Luckily, soda was the only thing he drank because Galvan, Sergei, Nico, and Steven had a few beers and couldn't drive for a while.

*20 minutes later*

*Rival's p.o.v*

The doctor and nurses swarmed around me, checking to see if everything was fine with me. My husband walked into the room, and my brother in laws and their friend waited outside patiently.

I could tell Sergei had been drinking so I didn't kiss him but hugged him instead. Suddenly, it was time to push the baby out.

The contractions made me feel like the whole world was coming down on me, and I groaned from the discomfort. Sergei held my hand and rubbed it lovingly. I smiled at him, but then yelped. It was definitely a good idea to start pushing now. Squeezing his hand, I started to push. "You're doing great, Gemma. Keep pushing," Sergei said.

6 minutes later, the baby's head started to come into view. "I see the head!" The doctor said excitedly.

I pushed some more, groaning. I started to feel the pressure on my stomach diminish, and the cries of a newborn baby filled the air, and I was both relieved and very happy. "Congratulations! It's a boy!" The doctor exclaimed happily, holding my new son. The nurses cleaned the baby off and Sergei and I got to hold our first child together. We named our new son Josiah. He had my white hair, gold tinted skin, and his father's brown eyes.

Sergei was so proud that he started to tear up a bit. "Awwww, babe. You're crying," I said to him.

"I'm sorry. He's just so beautiful. You both are," he replied. I was genuinely touched. I'm pretty sure he cried when our daughter Fawn was born. Even though I'm not her biological mother, I loved my daughter Fawn to death, and would be more than happy to beat to death anyone who hurt her.

Sergei never really cried. I've seen him get upset before, but he never cried, and it was interesting to see this side of him. Baby Josiah cried. The poor thing was hungry. Unbuttoning my gown, I gently placed our son on my breast. The baby latched on and drank for the first time. He shivered a bit from the cold of the room, and Sergei covered me and the baby with a light blanket. I smiled. Our son was finally here. The nurse knocked on the door. "Come in!" I said out loud.

The nurse peeked her head in. "Mrs. Kravenoff, the others outside who claim to be your brother in laws and brother want to know if they may come in to see the baby," The nurse asked.

"Yes, let them in, please," I replied. The nurse nodded and let the rest of the family in.

The twins excitedly chatted in Russian, which I now fluently spoke and understood. I smiled. They were excited, too, about the new baby.

"Galvan and Gordon, would you like to hold your nephew?" I asked. The two men nodded yes. Gently, I handed Josiah to his uncles, who happily took turns holding and cradling the baby.

It was Steven's turn to hold the baby, and he gently kissed Josiah on the head. The baby smiled and grabbed his finger.

"I have some news to tell, everyone," Steven said. Everyone got quiet to listen. "Sakura and I are going to be parents. She's pregnant," he announced.

"Congratulations," I said to him.

"Looks like you and Galvan and Gordon are uncles now, Sergei," Steven replied with a chuckle.

Sergei and the twins smiled. "About time. We all thought you'd be a senile, old man before you met anyone," Gordon joked.

Steven rolled his eyes. "Whatever, bro," he said. Everyone chuckled. Steven passed the baby to Nico, who absolutely loved children. We had to remind him that it was Kaosu's turn to hold the baby after a few minutes flew by.

Nico unwillingly gave the baby to Kaosu. Kaosu gently took the baby, being extra careful not to injure him. The child fell asleep in his arms, and Kaosu grinned. Today was a good day. I hoped the kids weren't giving Conchita a hard time at home, and that they were ready to meet the newest addition to the family.

Meanwhile

Doom had put his plans of killing Spiderman aside when lily had gotten pregnant with his child. She was 4 months pregnant, and when he found out he was having a son, the whole world changed for him.

Even though he said he was not going to get concerned with a woman, and that he would live his life in complete solitude and evil, he succumbed to human nature and found himself growing attracted to her. That night, he had taken her to his room and slept with her. 6 weeks later, Lily was pregnant. They married in secret so that Doom's political adversaries would never find out, and he even let Lily redecorate his, now their, home and he baby proofed everything.

He, however, only wanted one child, and told Lily that he only would lie down with her if she was on the pill. Lily wanted a second baby, but agreed. Lily sat on their bed, eating a carton of Rocky Road ice cream while she read a pregnancy book. She was hungry, and had asked Doom to get her a pizza and a cold Pepsi, which he gave to her quickly.

Once she finished eating, her husband entered the room. She was feeling a bit irritable lately from the pregnancy, but right now, she was fine. Doom had removed his armor, having found reasons to do so recently, but the rest of the time, he kept it on for reasons even Lily didn't know. He was horribly scarred from the accident, but Lily didn't mind.

Climbing in bed with her, Doom lovingly kissed her stomach. His son responded by moving around and kicking the area where his father kissed. "I was watching a baby channel today, dear. They were discussing baby names, and I think I found the perfect name for our son," Lily said.

"Oh you have? Let me hear it," Doom replied.

"I think Xavier would be perfect," Lily rubbed his chin. "Very nice name, sophisticated, and not overly used. I like it," he said. Lily smiled. She kissed him lovingly and he kissed back. Lily was starting to feel the need to be touched, and she placed his hand on her thigh. Understanding what she wanted, he got up to lock the door, and then he crawled in bed with her. Lily wasn't a fan of clothing, and usually was a nudist, but he had gotten her to wear everything that he bought her until she got used to being clothed.

Removing her nightgown, he admired her body. Even though she was pregnant, she was still so attractive. Gently gripping her hips, he made sure she was comfortable and fully aroused before pushing himself into her. Lily moaned and pressed him against her breasts to feel more of him inside of her.

He gently thrusted into her, not wanting to hurt his precious son that was growing inside her. Lily enjoyed every bit of pleasure that rushed across her entire body. "Ah, Victor," she moaned. He did not show any form of enjoyment. Even though it felt amazing, he was not the type to really show enjoyment or emotion of any form, but he loved Lily dearly, and she knew it. After seven minutes, he came inside her and removed himself from her body. Lily felt exhausted yet satisfied, and got up to bathe.

Going into the bathroom, she looked at herself in the mirror. Her breasts were swelling due to the fact they would soon start producing milk. Lily was scared. What if the baby didn't like her? What if they weren't good parents? The biggest part she hoped was that she didn't die in childbirth. She had heard about a few women on the news that died from blood loss while giving birth.

Victor came up beside her and placed kisses down her neck, earning a giggle from her. "Victor, do you think I'll be a good mother?" Lily asked.

"Of course, Jill. Why wouldn't you be?" He asked.

"Well, I'm just scared because I want him to be happy. My father left my mother when she was pregnant and my mother struggled to care for me until she died when I was seven." Lily replied.

"Jill, there is no need to worry. You are strong and beautiful, and our baby will be just as smart as his mother and clever like his father, and I assure you I will do everything in my power to make sure you have a smooth and happy pregnancy," Doom assured her.

Lily felt much better after hearing that. She hugged him and he smiled, holding her close to his chest. The two than showered and retired to bed for the day.

To be continued… 


	30. Chapter 30

Meanwhile

Volcanos and Lisa had to put their wedding on hiatus because a really bad storm rolled by a few months ago, causing a tree to fall on their house, which led to them taking out their wedding funds to pay for the damage the tree inflicted on the house. No one was hurt, but it was some serious furniture and home damage. Volcanus had to become an official member of S.H.I.E.L.D. for a while, but it was worth every moment he had to spend following dreary, monotonous protocol. Everything was taken care of and the house was repaired again. They finally had saved up enough money to have their wedding and Lisa's family wanted to meet Volcanus.

Lisa was also getting married on her home planet, Oceania, a lavender planet behind Zog. She had picked out a beautiful ocean themed dress, and the princess even said it was alright for them to get married at her palace, which meant high-quality meat, wine, and various delicacies. Volcanus had been gradually exposing himself to water to the point where he could shoot special fireballs from his hands while underwater, fireballs that would burn. He would make sure to stay away from the wine, though. He didn't trust it as far as the Hulk could push New York City. (Editor's note: Hulk actually did push New York City. It was either that or allow the city to fall into the ocean.)

Lisa was so excited. She was finally getting her dream wedding that she always wanted, and she was finally back home to be with her family. She was unpacking her and Volcanus' and baby Isaiah's things. Volcanus came in the room holding the hungry and irritable 6 month Isaiah. "Hey, sweetheart. Your mother says dinner will be ready in 10 minutes," he said. Lisa smiled. They had just landed on her home planet an hour ago, and Volcanus had already met her father. He had also met her mother, Pearl, who was super excited to see her daughter, her daughter's husband, and her grandson.

"Alrighty. Just unpacked our things. I'll be out soon." Lisa replied. Isaiah reached out for his mother and Lisa took the baby from his father's arms. She took off her blouse and removed her bra, placing the baby on her breasts. The baby drank gratefully. "Volcanus, can I tell you something?" Lisa asked.

Volcanus rubbed his head. "Sure, I guess," he replied, wondering what it could be.

Lisa smiled. "Well, it's something I have to tell you. I'm pregnant," she said. The room got quiet.

"That's great news," Volcanus said.

"Today I wasn't feeling well and went to use the bathroom. I bought a pregnancy test a day before we left Earth, and it came out positive today," Lisa confessed. "I hope you aren't upset. I just found out, and I know you had to become an official agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. to repair the house, and now it's a new baby coming soon," Lisa said.

Volcanos kissed her on the lips. "Lisa. It's fine. Really. I'm not upset. In fact, I'm happy you're pregnant. Besides, it was worth having to deal with all those rules and regulations. The house is rebuilt, we're getting married, and I get to meet your family," Volcanus replied.

Lisa smiled. "I'm so glad you aren't upset. What do you want the baby to be?" She asked.

"Well, I want it to be a girl. A boy and a girl would be a perfect completion to our family," Volcanus said.

Lisa nodded in agreement. Baby Isaiah stopped drinking and rubbed his eyes. The baby yawned, signaling that he was tired. Lisa patted his back until he burped. She was glad he didn't spit up on her again. This was the second blouse she had to change this day. Putting Isaiah in a crib her parents bought for him, the couple left the room and headed for the kitchen. The smell of seafood and strange vegetables, along with the smell of grilled meat, engulfed the air.

"Dinner's ready, everyone. I didn't know what you liked, Volcanus, so I made everything I could think of," Lisa's mother said. The doorbell rang and she hurried off to answer it. It was a bunch of relatives of Lisa. They excitedly piled inside, chattering away and bringing gifts for Volcanus and Lisa. Everyone greeted each other and suddenly, Volcanus found himself surrounded by friendly relatives.

"You must be Volcanus. The name's Trident, and this is my wife Shelly, our son Trident Jr., our second son Sheldon, and our daughter Ariel and our second daughter Jasmine," Trident said.

The family smiled at Volcanus and he actually felt relieved everyone liked him he greeted them back. "It's an honor to meet all of you," Volcanos replied back politely. The rest of the family greeted him, except one, who just looked at him meanly and walked right past him.

"Ray, that is not how you treat your family!" Shelly scolded him.

The grey skinned Aquarian turned and faced her. "He isn't my family. He's yours." At that, he walked away.

Lisa's sisters, who were watching everything upstairs, started to whisper and murmur. "Ignore him, son. Ray is a bad seed. I'm telling you, he's just upset that Lisa is marrying you because he wanted her first," Lisa's dad said to Volcanus, who clenched his hands into fists as he stared at Ray with a grim expression on his face. The older male placed a hand on his soon to be son in law's shoulder. Volcanus could care less about Ray's little temper tantrum. He was lucky Lisa and her family was around, because if they weren't, Volcanus would have given the younger male a good roughing up for disrespecting him, especially in front of others.

"Come on, everyone. Let's eat before the food gets cold," Pearl said. Everyone sat down at the table before praying over their food and eating.

Everyone talked for a while, and Volcanus even met Lisa's sisters, who, to his relief, didn't try to hit on him. That would've been exceedingly awkward. He tried something called shark steak, and it was delicious and grilled to perfection. "The food's delicious, Mrs. Coral," He said.

"Thank you, Volcanus, and please call me Mom. There's no need to act so proper. We're family now. Please have some more," Pearl replied, giving him another slice of shark steak. Volcanus thanked her.

Lisa took a sip of her drink and placed the fruity drink down. "Everyone, Volcanus and I have something to tell you," Lisa said. The table got quiet to hear what she had to say. "I'm pregnant again," She said. The whole table got very excited.

"We must throw a baby shower after the wedding. You two you must stay here for one more week, along with your honeymoon. This is a time of much celebration," Lisa's father said.

The entire family agreed. "Well, if you insist, sir," Volcanus replied.

"Volcanus, please call me Dad, son," Lisa's father replied back.

Hearing that, Ray took the golden fork he was holding and stabbed it hard into the table. Lisa's twin sisters jumped, startled by his actions. Volcanus stood up, glaring at Ray as his hands almost instantly coated themselves in a sinister greenish fire. Lisa was quite worried. She knew that Volcanus' fire only turned Greek Fire green if he was really angry, and considering she didn't like Ray either, she couldn't and didn't blame him. Still, it wasn't like him to get angry, and she feared he would get attacked if he hurt Ray. Ray took no note of the two blondes and quickly got up from the table. He stared back at Volcanus. For a few tense minutes, neither male moved, each one intent on staring the other down. Eventually, Volcanus spoke, his voice sounding grim and dangerous, like a lava pool inside a volcano, "If you have ANY problem with Lisa being with me, do not take it out on her, because if you do ANYTHING to harm her or her family," the flames on Volcanus' hands spread to his arms and turned a brilliant scarlet red with stripes of black mixed in as he left the threat unfinished. Volcanus' eyes glowed a light orange-red as if illuminated by their own set of flames.

Ray, realizing he had no comeback to use against the Moon-borne human, turned around and walked out of the room. The two Aquarian girls fixed their cropped tops and hair and continued eating. Volcanus sat down, the fire fading from his eyes and arms. "Trident, control your godson!" Lisa's grandfather said. The elder was not in the mood for any drama today, nor any other day. Mayu, the youngest of Lisa's siblings, didn't like when people fought and asked to be excused to her room.

Trident apologized again for his godson's behavior. The rest of the night, the entire family said nothing, the events of the dinner present in their minds. Lisa and Volcanus retired to their rooms. Baby Isaiah had just woken up, and he was wet and hungry. Volcanus changed the baby and Lisa nursed him. The baby, unlike his parents, wasn't tired and wanted to stay up to play. Lisa and Volcanus played with their son until he fell asleep again. Tomorrow was their big day, and the couple, not wanting to wake up tired, turned off the light and crawled in bed. "Volcanus, I'm sorry how Ray was acting. There's a reason why I didn't marry him. He's mean and rude, i don't like how he treats you and the others, and I certainly don't like how he looks at my little sister, Mayu. I have a bad feeling he's going to try to hurt her, or even worse, force himself on her. She's only 17, and Ray will do anything for revenge. I'm scared," Lisa said.

Volcanus ran his hands through her hair. "He will not lay a finger on her, and don't worry. Tomorrow is our wedding day, and it's going to be the best day of our lives. I promise," he assured her. Lisa smiled the couple kissed before going to sleep. (And if he lays a hand on my family, there won't be enough of him left to bury,) Volcanus thought grimly. Elders present or not, he could not and would not tolerate an attack on a member of his family. Volcanus wasn't a killer by nature or by instinct, but if someone threatened his family, there would be no mercy, and back on Earth, no one except for The Seer, Eternus, Kodai, or Kaosu would dare stand in his way. If necessary, he would take his chances with the elders, but Ray's life would be forfeit if he attacked Volcanus' family.

*The next day*

Today was the big day for them both, and Volcanus and Lisa were getting ready for their wedding. Volcanos was a nervous wreck, but he was very excited to finally marry the girl of his dreams. He adjusted his suit and tie, and he looked at himself in the mirror. There was a knock at the door. "Come in!" Volcanus said out loud.

Lisa's father peeked his head in. "Volcanus, my boy, are you ready to see your bride?" He asked.

"Yes, sir. I mean dad," Volcanus said.

Lisa's father smiled. Leading him out the room, the two walked inside the main hall of Princess Ruka's castle. Volcanus had never seen their ruler before, and he expected her to look like the stereotypical princess a poofy dress and giggly and bubbly. He was misinformed. The wedding was starting soon, and her highness herself waltzed out. Everyone bowed respectively before her.

The princess was a water mutant. She was African American with blue eyes and mid length hair. She wore a revealing but luxurious pearl and silk bikini that looked like a cross between Princess Leia's slave outfit and an Egyptian queen's outfit. She was decked out in many pieces of expensive gold jewelry, and she wore a crown of pearls and gold. She wore open toed sandals, and had a neutral but friendly look on her face. The people loved her, though, so Volcanus knew she wasn't a bad person. The princess sat on her throne while the wedding began.

Volcanus began to get nervous once again until he started to walk down the aisle. Lisa's father walked his daughter down the aisle until they reached Volcanus. Lisa wore a dress of lace and pearls. The dress flowed mermaid style to the floor, while she had bangles on her arms, etched with Aquarian symbols of love, marriage, and eternal happiness. This belonged to her mother's mother before she died.

A veil was covering her sweet face, and her hair was curled. She was absolutely stunning. Volcanos felt himself starting to tear up, which was a rare occurrence. The wedding began, and family and friends and onlookers and servants quietly watched the ceremony. An ancient Aquarian priest read out their vows. Before he could start, there was a loud, angry cry. "I OBJECT!" Volcanus looked at the source of the interruption, and saw an enraged Ray running forward with a knife in his hands. Mayu attempted to get in his way and stop him, but he roughly shoved her aside. Lisa also tried to stop Ray, but he sliced her hand open with the knife, and she shrieked in pain. Ray charged for Volcanus, but the Moon-borne man slammed into him in a way that would make the Hulk green(er) with envy. Fueled by sheer rage, Volcanus kicked Ray into the air, grabbing him by the ankle and smashing him into the ground face first. He released Ray's ankle, only to grab him by the neck. Ray felt himself being hoisted into the air by a force he couldn't break, but he still tried. "Kill me," he said in a strangled tone, his would-be murder weapon clattering to the ground, "and you'll be hunted down like the animal you are."

Volcanus looked at him with eyes cold with rage. "Let the hunt begin," he growled, throwing Ray high into the air. "Yol Toor Shul!" He Shouted, and a massive blast of brilliant green flames shot out of his mouth, killing Ray instantly. Before his body could fall to the ground, Volcanus Shouted, "Fus Ro Dah!" A ripple of power flew out of his mouth, causing Ray's body to dissipate into formless ashes. Volcanus nodded, satisfied that the threat to his family had been annihilated. He looked at the people present, no doubt scared by the sudden attack. After a few tense seconds, the people began murmuring amongst themselves, and while Volcanus couldn't hear everything that they were saying, it seemed that the people approved of his slaying Ray.

"Good riddance," Lisa's father said, his father agreeing with him.

"If there are no further objections…" The Aquarian priest said. No one objected, and the wedding proceeded without a hitch. "Mrs. Lisa, do you take Volcanus to be your loving husband in sickness and in health, in joy and sadness, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Lisa replied, the death of the rather undesirable Ray not dampening her excitement at all.

The Aquarian priest turned to Volcanus. "Mr. Volcanus Luno-Terran, do you take Lisa to be your loving wife in sickness and in health, in joy and sadness, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Volcanus said.

"Then by the power vested in me, I hereby pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," the priest said. Volcanus kissed Lisa on the lips, and the room erupted in applause. Even the janitor who had come in to sweep up Ray's ashes clapped.

As the couple walked down the aisle, Lisa asked Volcanus, "Why exactly did you do that? I thought you were afraid to do anything here that wasn't proper or polite."

"What he did was both proper and polite," Trident replied, walking up to the young married couple. "Ray laid down a challenge when he charged at you both, and Volcanus had implied yesterday that he would do grave harm to Ray if his family was attacked. He was bound by his word, and he carried it out." He patted Volcanus reassuringly on the shoulder. "I don't believe the elders will give you much, if any, trouble. Ray was not liked by those of acceptable background or occupation."

Volcanus nodded, and Mayu ran up to them, looking scared. "Is it okay if I stayed with you for a little bit?" She asked Volcanus and Lisa. "I'm scared that Ray's friends could come after me for what happened to Ray."

"But you weren't even involved in killing him," Lisa protested. "How are you to blame?"

"I fear that would not matter in the eyes of the reprobates Ray no doubt hung out with in life," Volcanus replied grimly. He looked at Mayu. "You may come to Earth with us if Mom allows it," he said. "I have powerful friends you can stay with. Ray's friends will not dare attempt to harm you," he promised. Mayu agreed, relieved. She'd wanted to stay with Volcanus and Lisa, but knew that she was probably better off living at another house. Maybe she would go to Celina's. If Volcanus' words were anything to go by, she was one of the toughest humans around. If she couldn't stay with Celina, there was either Ninja Lee or Arachnos, who were as tough as Celina in their own way, but then again, they had to be tough, considering they were her brothers by blood. The events of Ray's death quickly forgotten, the party began.

To be continued…

Edited by Darkest Nightmare's Dread

Editor's note: I hope you didn't mind the Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim references, that is, the two Shouts that Volcanus used to destroy Ray. Their translations are below, along with a link to a YouTube playlist for Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim:

Yol Toor Shul (meaning Fire, Inferno, Sun. The Fire Breath shout)

Fus Ro Dah (Force, Balance, Push. The Unrelenting Force shout)  



	31. Chapter 31

Meanwhile

*Rival's p.o.v*

It was a sunny day out, and I was out on the porch watching my children play on the playset their father had built for them. It took me an hour today to get the twins dressed. The girls had decided that bath time was enough and ran out naked.

I caught them easily, though. They would always hide behind the curtains in the living room, thinking that they were invisible or something. Just thinking about it made me chuckle. Sometimes I miss being young. Baby Josiah looked around the backyard curiously. A butterfly came by and landed on a nearby flower. Josiah squealed and wiggled, trying to get a better look at it. I sat my baby up so he could see the blue butterfly that had landed nearby.

The baby cooed happily. I smiled. He was oh so precious to me. I loved all my children, regardless of how they became my children. When Josiah' stomach growled, the baby began to cry. Unbuttoning my dress, I placed him on my breast and nursed him. The child closed his eyes and drank silently. I held him close and wrapped his favorite yellow blanket around him.

Kenny found some grass by the sandbox and started to dig. When I realized he was trying to get some worms, I got up and stopped him. ''No, no, Kenny. We don't touch worms. They're germy, okay? You'll get sick if you touch them," I said to him gently. Kenny nodded in understanding. "That's mommy's good boy," I replied back, patting him on the head.

Kenny smiled and ran off to play with Fawn in the sandbox. My husband was asleep on the couch indoors and suddenly the doorbell on the other side of the house rang, startling my husband from his sleep. Getting up, I called the children into the house so they could clean up and get a snack before nap time. Our nanny tended to our children while I opened the door. Outside the door was Michael and Angelica, the twins' aunt and uncle. They stood sad faced on my doorstep.

Angelica and Michael were dressed in nothing but black while Angelica was sobbing her eyes out. "Why is she crying what happened?" I asked.

Michael brushed back his brunette locks from his pale face, showing his hazel colored eyes. "My father… He's been murdered…" He replied.

"I'm so sorry to hear that. Who would have done such a horrible thing?" I said back.

"My mother, she has also fallen ill. We are sorry for bothering you, but if it isn't too much to ask, we would like to bring the girls so they can bid their grandfather to his eternal rest…" Michael replied.

"That will be fine. As long as Momo and Kylie are safe and taken care of, it will be fine," I replied back.

Michael, who used to be such a snob, to my surprise, bowed respectively to me. "I normally do not bow to immortals, but you, my dear Queen, have my utmost respect. My mother was right. Maybe raising my neices on this planet wasn't a bad idea after all." At that, the Pseudorian siblings began to leave, but Michael turned around and faced me one last time. "By the way, Queen Gemma, Kravenoff, it will be a closed casket funeral. Let's just say old king Jonathan is only half the man he used to be," Michael hinted morbidly. I had to resist the urge to slap him after that inappropriate remark.

A servant behind them opened the limousine door and allowed them both inside. At that the vehicle drove off. Baby Josiah had fallen asleep in my arms. What a shock. Jonathan was dead. I don't know if I should feel bad or not. He was racist and never spent time with his grandchildren. I honestly don't know what to feel.

My husband got up to cook dinner. "Gemma, would you like glazed ham or calamari for dinner?" He asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Oh. Ham would be just fine, dear," I replied back.

"Ham it is, then," he said back.

Josiah stirred in his sleep. I gently kissed my baby on his head, went into the nursery, and placed him in his crib. An hour later, dinner was finished. The family and I sat down to enjoy our dinner.

Fawn and my other children happily dug into their food. I made sure to cut their ham up into child-safe bits so they wouldn't choke. "Thank you, mommy," they said, stuffing their little faces.

"You're welcome, sweethearts," I replied back. Taking a bite out of the ham, I was taken back. "Wow, honey. The food is delicious."

My husband smiled. "Thank you. I'm glad you like it," he replied back. Josiah rocked around in his rocker, squealing and playing with a teddy bear his grandmother bought for him.

Today was going to be a long day.

Meanwhile

MJ and Danny had been dating for months now, and the couple were having dinner at Olive Garden. Danny felt like it was time the time to show MJ how he truly felt for her. Adjusting himself, he cleared his throat. "Mary Jane, you look beautiful in that dress today. Absolutely gorgeous. " Danny said taking her hand in his MJ blushed. Danny could be such a romantic, yet he managed to never overdo it. Kissing her hand Danny got up from his seat, and got on one knee. "Mary Jane Watson, will you marry me?" He asked. The entire restaurant got quiet, and the eyes of onlookers were on MJ.

"Say yes!" An old woman squeaked.

MJ felt her eyes watering. "Yes, Danny, yes!" She responded back excitedly. Danny slipped the ring on her hand before kissing her lovingly. Everyone clapped for the new couple, even Scorpion who had been secretly stalking them the entire time. He couldn't allow Danny to be happy. No. He deserved to suffer just like he was when he was banished from the monastery. Still, he had to appear happy so as to not give himself away. Sipping his wine, he watched the couple. Soon, Danny Rand would pay. Pay for all the wrongs he did to him.

Meanwhile

Celina was on vacation with her boyfriend Zuke. It was a romantic night out, and Zuke felt the need to take their relationship a bit further. "Hey, Celina you wanna… you know…" Zuke hinted, making a suggestive sign with his hands.

Celina blushed. "Sex? I'm not ready for that yet, Zuke… and don't think I'll let you get lucky until we're officially married, but when we are, I'll let you have my body all night," Celina replied, flushing at the remark, making Zuke chuckle on the inside. Celina was a tough girl who could take on a large group of enemies without batting an eyelash, just like Black Widow. Mention even a hint of sex, however, and her face would turn red like a ripe tomato.

Zuke nodded in understanding. "I respect that. I don't want to force anything on you that you didn't like," he replied back.

"Thank you, sweetheart. That means a lot," Celina said.

Zuke smiled. "Hey, babe. Close your eyes. I got something for you," Zuke said. Celina closed her eyes. Zuke, knowing she wouldn't peek, clapped his hands and a servant brought out an engagement ring and handed it to him. Thanking him silently, Zuke took the ring. "Hey, Celina. You can open your eyes now," he said. Celina opened her eyes and gasped, seeing the ring in Zuke's hands. "Celina Lee, will you marry me?" Zuke asked.

'' Zuke, I … Yes. Yes, I will marry you," Celina said happily. Zuke slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her. Celina hugged him, making sure she didn't accidentally hurt him. She couldn't believe it. She was finally engaged, and to someone that she could let down her guard around.

Meanwhile

Monica Pendergrass quickly threw the bloodied knifes into the incinerator along with her husband. She hated him. She had to kill him. He beat her almost every day, demanded sex from her, and took it forcefully if she said no. He had to die. Just had to. The incinerator burned a fiery red glow, turning the weapons into ash. "MOTHER, ARE YOU DOWN HERE?" Angelica yelled.

The middle-aged queen froze. "YES I AM, SWEETIE! GO BACK TO BED! MOMMY'S JUST TAKING OUT THE TRASH!" Monica yelled back.

Washing her husband's blood off her hand, the Pseudorian queen walked up the stairs, avoiding everyone. She was sure the murder of her husband would be forgotten, and she felt in her heart it was over finally over.

To be continued…  



	32. Chapter 32

Meanwhile

Celina wasn't really sure about sex, but she was a more than a bit curious. Her boyfriend, now fiancé, had just proposed to her, and she was the happiest girl in the world right now. Plus, she could tell she wasn't ovulating at the moment, so she quickly made her decision. "Hey, Zuke…" Celina said, fiddling with her fingers.

"Yes, my love?" Zuke replied.

"About the sex. Let's do it tonight," Celina said, blushing very deeply.

Zuke raised an eyebrow. ''Celina, are you sure? Didn't you say you wanted to wait a while? Our wedding won't be held until the third week," he replied.

''I know I said that, b-b-but I really want to become one with you," Celina stuttered, blushing so deeply that the red stripe in her hair matched the color of her face.

Zuke smiled. "Alright, babe, I promise to be gentle," he replied back. Celina was calm outwardly, but on the inside, she was more than a bit nervous. She was still a virgin, and she heard stories about other women losing their virginity and especially how painful it was. Lunaris had said she felt like she was being ripped in half, while others said they bled or cried, but it's still worth it because it feels good in the end. Still, Celina wasn't going to let some small thing like pain slow her down. It's what made her strong, in her opinion.

Zuke took Celina and carried her off to their hotel room. The place was beautifully decorated with gold and velvet décor, and highly expensive silk adorned the room. There was a king size bed covered in gold and silk red satin sheets. The pillows were placed neatly around the Victorian headboard, and the bed was covered in rose petals. Placing Celina on the bed, Zuke lit some candles nearby, and the room was soon engulfed in the smell of perfumed flowers and a spice Celina never smelled before. It smelled like a mix of vanilla and mint, two of Celina's favorite scents and flavors. Undressing himself, Zuke carefully unzipped the navy blue dress that Celina was wearing and quickly tossed it on the chair nearby. Instead of the usual way, Celina decided she wanted to be on top. Celina's heart started to race frantically. She hoped it wouldn't be an unbearable pain from losing her virginity. She was even kind of scared right now. Stubborn guts could take her so far.

*Celina's p.o.v*

I lowered myself down, and I felt a sharp pain in my lower half when I pushed him into me. I made no sound, but I could feel the hot sensation of pain wash over. It was one of the most painful things I'd ever had happen to me, but I wouldn't let the pain stop me. I immediately began moving, groaning softly as the pain continued. Where was the pleasure I was told about? No doubt it lay just beyond this pain. I was suddenly distracted from my thoughts by Zuke putting his hands on my hips and forcing me to stop. "I know you want to feel good, but right now, you have to pace yourself. Allow the pain to fade away, andthen we'll continue" Zuke said. Reluctantly, I waited for a few minutes for the pain to fade away, and as he promised, it did. He then started to thrust into me at a slow speed and gradually increased the rhythm of his thrusts. Pain was than replaced with pleasure, and it was easily the best thing I've ever felt. ''Ahhh. It feels good… Please don't stop," I moaned. I placed my hands on his chest, feeling him quicken his speed. That threw me over the edge and I fell forward, digging my nails into his shoulders while he kissed my neck and nibbled my ear. Nine minutes later, he came, spilling his seed inside me. It felt strange a bit but pleasurable at the same time. Getting off from him, I laid next to him, exhausted and satisfied. "I love you," I said to him, kissing him lovingly.

"I love you too, beautiful," He replied back. We sat and cuddled for a bit, and then we made plans for our wedding.

"Tomorrow, let's make the guest list," I said to him.

"Good idea. I'll have the invites made when we're done," Zuke replied with a yawn. It was getting late, and I was getting tired myself, more tired than I had ever been. Laying on his chest, I fell asleep after Zuke blew the candles out. Today was most definitely a wonderful day.

*A week later*

Rival had attended Jonathan's funeral since her husband had to care for his aging mother. Apprentice, her older sister, attended too to help her care for the twins, who weren't feeling well. The children had a cold, and they were cranky. The queen and her sister were dressed in beautiful black dresses while their faces were covered in black veils. Unfortunately, the only other people at the funeral were some guards, servants, the late king's wife Monica Pendergrass, and their children.

The subjects hated Jonathan because he was cruel and unkind, and the twins grandfather made it a sport to go into town and pick unlucky peasants which he would behead for no reason at all. He did it for fun.

Monica was a peasant once, and the only reason she had become queen was from Jonathan following her home one night when she was fetching water from a nearby well. He had his way with her in her family's barn, resulting in her pregnancy with Michael, and later on, Angelica and Mileena, the twins' mother.

He threatened to kill Monica's father and mother and little sister Autumn if they didn't give him Monica in exchange for their lives. Monica's father unwillingly gave his daughter to Jonathan, and she'd been unhappy ever since, but it was worth it her family was still alive.

Monica sat on her throne with her face completely covered. Nobody could see the happiness on her face. That man was finally gone! A servant bowed to Rival. ''Your highness, the queen thanks you for coming, and the princesses, I see, are here, too," the servant replied.

"You are welcome. It's the least we can do. We are sorry for your loss." Rival replied. Kylie sucked her thumb, still asleep in Apprentice's arms.

"And who may you be? The queen's sister? Janice, is it? My, you are a lovely one," the servant replied flirtatiously.

''I'm married." Apprentice said to him.

The servant's eyes widened. "Oh, my goodness. I do apologize, my lady," he said, walking away. Apprentice bit her lip and sighed in irritation. This was the fourth time this month this happened.

The funeral was short and brief, with the priest talking about the good things he did in life, and the hope that he would find peace in death. As soon as the speech was done, the casket was lowered into the ground and buried. Everyone left soon after that.

Meanwhile

Luke and Lunaris were fast asleep at home when their son Vince happily jumped on their bed. ''Mommy daddy I'm hungry can i have breakfast?" The tiny light brown skinned boy asked, waking his parents up.

"Alright daddy's up you go get dressed and daddy will make you some blueberry pancakes and bacon." Luke replied groggy from his sleep still.

His son Vince smiled triumphantly and ran in the living room to watch his favorite cartoons. Lunaris groaned. She was a few weeks pregnant with Luke's second child. "Luke, do you mind bringing my breakfast in bed? I'm not feeling well today. The baby has me feeling a bit weak," Lunaris asked.

Luke kissed her. "Sure thing, sweetheart. You just rest here. I'll be back soon," he replied.

Lunaris smiled. She was completely blind again because of her pregnancy, but she had grown used to Luke guiding her everywhere, feeding her, and bathing her. Her brother didn't enjoy someone helping him out, but Lunaris herself didn't mind at all. She had no choice but to rely on her husband, whom she trusted completely, and truth be told, she enjoyed Luke caring for her. He was so strong, yet he could be so gentle around her. She went back to sleep and waited for him to bring her food while Luke cooked and cared for their son. Lunaris had a feeling the baby was going to be a girl, but she kept it to herself. Mothers intuition was at its finest. The alien mother then dozed off to sleep.

Meanwhile

Volcanus and his family, along with Lisa's baby sister Mayu, arrived at the house. Mayu excitedly looked around. She had never been on Earth before, and everything was new and exciting to her. "Wow. What's this thing?" Mayu asked, poking at the fridge.

"That's called a refrigerator, Mayu. That's what the people on Earth use to keep their food fresh," Volcanus replied.

Lisa went upstairs to care for the baby. Mayu's eyes lit up. "Wow! That's so cool!" She said.

(Well, kinda,) Volcanus thought to himself, smiling slightly at the pun. He found it humorous how Mayu found everything in the house interesting, and she explored the house. She soon lost interest and decided to take a nap on the couch. Volcanus covered her with a blanket before retiring upstairs for a nap himself.

To be continued…  



	33. Chapter 33

Meanwhile

Luke's p.o.v

When I finished making breakfast, I saw my son Vince happily climbing his dinner table chair to get his food. Chuckling, I helped my son up and placed his food down on the table, pouring him some orange juice in his favorite teddy bear cup. I left him alone to enjoy his food.

"Thank you, daddy," Vince said digging into his food.

"You're welcome, son," I replied, kissing the top of his forehead.

After I fed Vince, I fixed Lunaris her breakfast and brought it to our bedroom. After gently waking her up, I fed her her food. "The food is delicious. Thank you, Luke. You're so good to me," Lunaris said.

"It's no problem, Lunaris. How is the baby?" I asked, gently rubbing her belly. There was a small baby bump just starting to show. (I wonder if it's going to be a girl or a boy,) I thought to myself. Whatever it was, I hoped it would be happy and healthy.

"The baby is fine." Lunaris replied back.

I smiled. Leaning down, I kissed her stomach, making Lunaris giggle softly. "Daddy loves you." I cooed. Rubbing the small bump gently, I got up and stretched. Lunaris had finished eating, and she got up to brush her teeth and bathe. I guided her to the bathroom and ran the bath for her. After I helped her brush her teeth, I helped her undress and placed her in the tub. I knew Vincent was watching TV, so I had some time to spend with her. "Mind if I join you, love?" I asked playfully.

"Sure. Hop right in. The water's fine…" She replied back. Lunaris had a smile on her face. Even though she was blind, she was still oh so beautiful. She couldn't put makeup on, but a face like hers needed no makeup at all. Locking the bedroom door so Vince couldn't get in, I undressed myself and got in with her. We talked for a while and bathed each other.

"Lunaris, how about this Saturday you, me, and Vince go to the beach?" I asked.

"The beach? Yes. That will be fine. It has been getting hot lately, and this will be Vince's first time going. He'll love it," Lunaris said back.

''To the beach it is, then," I replied back. It had been a few weeks and we haven't been intimate in a while, but I didn't want to hurt my wife or my baby, so I pushed my sexual desires to the side. After we finished bathing, I helped her dry off and get dressed and took care of myself last.

Lunaris kissed me lovingly before going back to bed. I checked on Vince to see what he had been doing. He was asleep on the couch, holding his favorite toy duck. Turning off the TV, I placed Vince in his bed before going back to sleep myself.

*3 weeks later*

Today was Celina's wedding day, and she was nervous yet excited. "Ow!" Celina yelped when the bridesmaids plucked and arched her eyes. They were finishing up her makeup. Celina was wearing a light green shimmering wedding dress that reached down to her ankles, and she wore a green and brown smoky eyeshadow complete with wine red lipstick. She usually didn't like wearing makeup or a dress, but she wanted the wedding to be as traditional as possible, and the dress wasn't revealing her legs, so she was okay with it. She was extremely nervous, more nervous than she could recall being, except for that one time when she'd starred in a film alongside Zuke. She had to quit her modeling job to accept the leading role she'd been offered, but in all honesty, she was glad to. The actresses were annoying, but not as annoying as the fashion models she'd worked with. The actors didn't give her any trouble, most likely due to a combination of Zuke's fame as a movie star and Celina's infamy as a tough girl.

Curling her hair, the bridesmaids added the finishing piece to her wedding gown, the crown and tiara, and stood back to admire their work. ''Wow. You look beautiful, Celina," a brunette bridesmaid said.

Celina looked at herself in the mirror and twirled. She looked absolutely stunning, and her hair was curled beautifully and cut mid-length. Someone knocked on the door. "Come in!" Celina said out loud.

MJ opened the door and peeked her head through. "You look beautiful, Celina. The wedding is starting. Are you ready?" She asked. Celina nodded yes, looking extremely nervous, surprising M.J. Usually, Celina seemed to radiate self-confidence, but it looked like a wedding would make anyone nervous. The bridesmaids ushered Celina out the door into a wedding hall.

Zuke's friend Lukas gave them permission to wed at his garden. It was a beautiful garden filled with exotic plants and butterflies. An angel statue welcomed the visitors' view, and Greek pillars lined the walls. Moss grew on the inside palace while a giant fountain decorated the center of the garden with its clear fish ponds. Zuke waited patiently for Celina to make her way down the aisle. She was being escorted by her brother Ninja Lee, whose real name was unknown, because she had no living parents. It seemed like an eternity, but eventually, Celina was standing in front of him on the stage. "Friends," the officiator said, "we are gathered here today to celebrate the marriage of two young people. They have weathered times of turmoil and calm, and wish to be wedded so that they may spend the rest of their lives together." He turned to Celina. "Celina Lee, do you take Zuke Cage to be your loving husband, through sickness and health, to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I d-d-do," Celina stuttered out of nervousness.

The officiator asked Zuke, "Zuke Cage, do you take Celina Lee to be your loving wife, through sickness and health, to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Zuke said.

The officiator nodded. "If there is anyone who does not believe that this couple should be lawfully wedded, speak now, or forever hold your peace," he said.

Celina looked at the crowd and glared. "Do it. I dare you," she growled.

"Go right ahead," Zuke added.

"No objections here!" Someone called out.

No one objected. The officiator said, "I hereby pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Celina put her hand behind Zuke's head and pulled him in for a kiss. She began tearing up in happiness, which Zuke noticed. He pulled away, seeing the tears coming from Celina's eyes. He gently brushed the tears away, and Celina smiled, rolling her eyes at the cheesiness of what he was doing. "I love you," Celina said, blushing deeply.

"I love you too," Zuke replied, kissing her again.

They separated, and went to cut the cake. Zuke held Celina's hand and cut the cake with her, and he was surprised to notice that Celina's hand was shaking slightly, most likely from excitement. As was traditional, Celina tried to cake Zuke with her piece, but he ducked, causing the slice to fly, hitting Carl in the face. Celina gasped as the red cake fell off Carl's face, some of it sticking to his glasses. "Why did you do that again, Peter?" Carl joked.

"What can I say? I have good aim," Peter replied jokingly. Carl chuckled, and Soldaris helped him clean the cake off his face, sneaking in a quick kiss that just happened to clean off some frosting that was on his lips. Carl glanced over nervously at Flarina and Kodai. He wasn't sure what they thought of his relationship with Soldaris, but considering Kodai hadn't taken him aside to give him a 'friendly warning' as he had with previous suitors, he presumably approved of Carl dating his stepdaughter. Kodai was busy saying something to Flarina, something about "He's a lot nicer than the others", and the cake was soon cleaned off.

*Later on that night*

Celina suspected she was ovulating that night, but decided to sleep with her husband. Today was a good day and they had received many wedding gifts, and having a child would be the most wonderful present of all. Celina silently sighed in relief, glad that she hadn't gotten any gifts like Tundra had given Rival at her bachelorette party. If she had gotten something like that, she would've thrown it out after the party. Zuke was in the shower and Celina had decided she'd join him. Almost chickening out from nervousness, she shed her clothes, slid the shower door open, and stepped inside with him.

*Zuke's p.o.v*

Celina was absolutely beautiful. Today, we were a couple now, and she was mine until death. I couldn't wait to spend the rest of my life with her. I stood there, admiring her body. She was incredibly fit, most of it from all that exercising she did. Celina blushed when she saw me staring at her. I found it cute how she could face down a large army and not bat an eyelash, but she would blush at even the thought of intimacy. Sometimes I would tease her about it when we were alone, and she'd let me get away with it, but if a servant was anywhere in the room, I wouldn't tease her. Some things, you just don't do. "Hey, Celina. Do you want to try something new?" I asked suggestively.

Celina raised her eyebrow. "Like what?" She asked, her face reddening a little more.

"Just come here. I promise I won't hurt you," I assured her. Celina nodded yes. She knew I would never try to hurt her. Taking her by the waist, I hoisted her by the hips and entered her gently. She gasped softly, holding her arms around my neck. Thrusting into her, going from gentle to rough, cries of pleasure filled the room. I groaned from ecstasy. This felt good, but I had to be careful not to injure her and me both. Several minutes, we both climaxed, and I didn't pull out of her in time, possibly impregnating her in the process. Celina didn't seem to mind. ''I'm sorry, babe. I accidentally…"

Before I could finish, she cut me off with a kiss. "No. It's fine. We're married, I've always wanted to have kids, and it'll be your kid I'm having, so the media won't have any reason to grouch about my theoretical pregnancy. If I get pregnant, I get pregnant. If I don't, I don't," she said honestly, switching off the shower. "There's nothing for me to be upset about. Besides, truth be told, I'm tired of being viewed just as a tough girl. Maybe being a mother would help prove that I'm not all fists and fury."

I smiled. "Thanks. That settles it. I can't wait to be a father. Just think of all the family outings we can have," I said back.

Celina giggled. I was surprised that she was tired of just being seen as a tough girl. I thought it was cool that she was a tough girl, but if she wanted to be a mother, I was alright with that. Drying ourselves off, we got dressed and headed off for bed. Celina picked up the birth control her doctor had given her and looked at it. "This is useless to me," she said, tossing the pills back on the table. Crawling in bed, we wished each other a good night, and went to sleep for the night.

Meanwhile

Harry had married Josie, becoming an heir to Oscorp. Norman Osborne was in jail for five years, and the company needed a leader, so Harry took over. There had been other candidates, but The Seer had, as an unbiased source of information, gave evidence that Harry would be a better company leader than the others. Josie was pregnant at the time, and the family was over for dinner.

Rival, Kaosu, Kodai, Eternus, and The Seer had brought the entire family along, even though Kaosu had killed their son. Michael's parents tried their best to forgive him, while Josie said little, if anything, to Kaosu. She was civil enough, but he could feel her hatred for him, but he couldn't blame her. His wife Conchita had given birth to twins: one boy and a girl. The boy was named Kasai (Japanese for fire), and the girl was named Yuki (Japanese for snow).

Everyone talked and laughed while the children played on the floor. Momo was curious of the tiny bundles in Kaosu's arms. ''Babies?" The child asked.

Kaosu tried his best to smile, and succeeded. "That's right. These are babies. You're a baby, too," he replied ruffling her hair. The child giggled.

Kylie played with Josiah, who threw a tantrum because he couldn't crawl yet on the floor, while the other children watched tv. Kaosu noticed the indents on the sides of the twins' backs. They almost look like invisible arms. Rival had told him and the family that they were just weaponlike limbs. He didn't have to worry about the children hurting others.

Pseudorians only killed if being threatened, and the children already had built-in knowledge not to use the limbs unless they needed to. He saw Momo go up to Atarashī, and use one of the limbs near his head. He got up to stop her when Angelica told him that they were just greeting one another. Kaosu was relieved. He didn't know if the child would hurt anyone. Considering how tiny she was, her lash would probably just cause a mild wound, but he couldn't be too careful. Halfway through the dinner, Josie got up and gestured to Kaosu that she wanted him to follow her. Kaosu, his face not betraying the nervousness he felt, stood up and followed her. They exited the dining room, and as soon as they had turned a corner, Josie turned and stood in front of Kaosu. "Are you done?" She asked, the air thick with tension.

Kaosu narrowed his eyes. "Done with what? Senseless violence?" He asked. Josie nodded, trying to stay on her feet. Despite the brave front she put up, her knees were shaking, and she knew that Kaosu could sense it. His facial expression shifted, not to mirth as Josie had imagined, but to compassion, as if he understood why she was so nervous. "I am," Kaosu simply replied. Josie sighed in relief, feeling as if a load had been lifted off her shoulders. Kaosu walked her back to the dining hall, waiting until she was seated before seating himself.

"What was that about?" Harry asked. "You seemed scared when you walked out, but when you walked in, you seemed…happy."

Josie smiled at him. "Kaosu's no longer someone we need to worry about," she said. "I could see the honesty in his eyes." Harry nodded, knowing that Josie had been worried about Kaosu, and that she was a great judge of character.

To be continued…

Edited by Darkest Nightmare's Dread

Editor's note: ninja of fallen Sakura allowed me to choose the names for Kaosu's children, and I didn't want Kaosu's daughter's name to be the Japanese for ice. That would a bit cliché, and so I substituted in the Japanese for snow.  



	34. Chapter 34

*A month later*

Celina wasn't feeling well, but had to attend today's red carpet with her husband, Zuke. She had woken up this morning throwing up, and decided to take a quick trip to the store to buy a pregnancy test and some pain pills. She was no stranger to pain, but something was different about this pain, and this lack of energy. She felt really tired, and she hoped that she was pregnant. A number of her friends already had kids, like Lunaris, who was already expecting her second. Celina smiled as she remembered Soldaris and Carl at her wedding. She knew it was only a matter of time before those two got married and had kids of their own, in that order. Carl wouldn't allow Soldaris to do things out of order because he was worried about Kodai coming after him and beating him up, but he didn't have to worry about even that. Soldaris was too bashful for that sort of thing.

After relieving herself, Celina waited for the results to show on the pregnancy test. Just as she guessed, it was positive. To put it simply, Celina was elated. She couldn't wait to tell Zuke about it. Zuke was downstairs, talking to his manager about a sci-fi movie he wanted Zuke to star in. Celina waited for Zuke upstairs while he signed the contract for the movie. "I'm telling you, Zuke, this movie is going to be a hit! Your last year movie, Zombies vs Robots, was a big hit. I'm sure the Mrs. won't mind if you're not home for a couple of weeks," the middle-aged man said, slurping his latte loudly.

"Yeah. A few weeks. Is it alright If I bring her along? I don't want her to be home by herself while I'm gone," Zuke replied.

"Zuke, baby, you can bring your entire family. As long as this movie is a hit, everything is fine," his manager replied.

"Great. Thanks again, Mr. McAllister. I'll tell Celina the news now," Zuke replied back. His manager just gave him a thumbs up and a wink and excused himself while the maid locked the door. Going upstairs, Zuke knocked on their bedroom door. Celina was sitting on the bed, reading a book, and yelled for him to come in. "Hey, babe. How are you this morning? There's something I need to tell you," Zuke said, sitting next to her.

"Me too," Celina replied, her face much redder than usual.

"Okay. You first," Zuke said back, wondering what it was. He hadn't seen her face that red since their first time. Not much could make Celina break out in a blush, unless it had to do with intimacy.

Celina had to relax herself a bit, she was so excited. "Zuke, I took a pregnancy test today, and it came out positive. I'm pregnant, and you're going to be a father," Celina replied happily, her face turning a bit more red.

Zuke gave her the biggest smile he had ever smiled. Hugging her close, he kissed her lovingly. "This is great! I can't wait for our daughter or son to be on every magazine in town. We'll be on family guest shows, movies, and autograph sessions, and much, much more," he replied.

"Zuke, not yet. I don't want the public to know about my pregnancy yet. The paparazzi would harass us for months, and I don't want that. This will just be between you, me, and the family." Celina said, brushing her red hair from her face. She looked a bit panicked at the thought of increased media attention.

Zuke nodded. "Okay, babe. I promise not to tell the press," he promised, understanding her panic. Even Eternus, often described as having the patience of a saint, didn't enjoy being followed by the media at all. He would answer their questions with silence, and as a result, the media rarely bothered him anymore.

Celina smiled. "Thank you for understanding, sweetheart. It means a lot," she replied back. "Now what were you going to tell me?" She asked.

"Oh, yeah. I almost forgot. Thanks for reminding me, Celina. I'm going to be starring in a sci-fi movie, and my manager says he wants the both of us to go to go to Texas to star in the movie. They have a set there that's been set up. It's only for two weeks, and I have a five-star hotel waiting for us. I know you're going to love it," Zuke said.

Celina bit her lip, looking a bit apprehensive. "Okay, that's fine, but after this movie, let's just take a break for some time for the both of us," she replied.

Zuke took her hand gently and caressed her soft, beautiful hands, another thing that had surprised him. The first time he saw her, he assumed her hands were hard from training, but when he first started holding them, they were very soft. Kissing her hands while he stared into her eyes, he said, "I promise to take a break from the movie making and have a romantic trip to the Bahamas. Just you and me, and the baby. Nobody else, and especially no paparazzi."

Celina smiled. "Thank you, Zuke. I'm glad to hear that. So, what do you want our baby to be?" She asked.

Zuke took his sunglasses off and shrugged. "It doesn't matter. What I really want is a happy, healthy child," he replied. Celina nodded in agreement. Zuke yawned. "I have until 7 pm to do autograph sessions. Let's take a nap before I have to go, and tonight, we'll go out to Red Lobster for dinner," Zuke said.

"Sounds good. I'm going to go shower and go back to bed myself," Celina replied. At that, Celina went out to the bathroom, leaving Zuke to go to bed peacefully until his autograph session. Zuke chuckled. Celina seemed like an easy person to understand, to most people. Most people saw only the tough girl with a six-pack, always eager to pound into the ground whoever looked at her the wrong way. "All fists and fury," a tabloid once said about her. Zuke knew better. He knew that Celina was indeed not someone he wanted to mess with, but he also knew that she was also a kind, gentle girl. She wasn't all fists and fury. She wanted to live as normally as she could, and having a child would certainly be normal for a young woman of her situation.

Meanwhile

Rival and the family left over to Kraven's mother Rose's house. Mama Kravenoff had invited them over for brunch, except Kaosu, who was stuck babysitting the children. "Do you think Kaosu will be fine with the children, dear? I don't want him to be overwhelmed," Rival said to her husband.

"I'm sure he's fine. Plus, he promised to watch them. Kaosu loves children, and he has a lot of patience now, so I'm sure everything is fine," Kraven replied, parking the car. Rival chuckled softly. Kaosu wasn't good with kids. Good with war, perhaps, and disabling opponents by hitting their pressure points, but not kids.

The others had beat them there already. Conchita was at work at the mall. She was a hair stylist, and a very popular one at that, so she couldn't help her husband with the children today. Getting out of the car, Kraven, being the gentleman he was raised to be, opened the door for his wife, who had been feeling a bit down because she had gained a lot of weight from the baby. She had bigger breasts now, and her hips were now wider giving her a voluptuous form. Her husband absolutely loved her new body, but she herself was still getting used to it. Apprentice had also gotten voluptuous over the past month, and had to go shopping for bigger clothes. She used to wear a size small and medium, like her sister, but now wore a size large, and had a DD cup size for breasts.

The sisters both attracted a lot of attention from other men, but stayed loyal to their loving husbands. Lately, some of the men stopped looked at them completely, and others with nervousness. They didn't know that Kaosu had threatened to beat them to a pulp, and to possibly put their heads on a pike if they assaulted his sisters, and that Kodai had made similar threats. Knocking on the door, the couple waited for the door to open for them.

Meanwhile

Kaosu cradled baby Josiah, who angrily tossed his pacifier on the floor. The baby was hungry, and Kaosu tried to hurry and make his bottle for him. Link was out with Carl and Princess Soldaris. They decided to take Link to Toys R Us, leaving Kaosu with the twins, Kenny, his children Kasai and Yuki, Fawn, Asuka, and Minoru.

Fawn drew doodles on the wall while her uncle wasn't looking, and drew a rainbow and a few horses while she was at it. Kenny was busy admiring the brand new fish in the aquarium his parents just bought, while the twins watched TV until they got bored with and decided to play dress up instead. Asuka and Minoru, now 2 yrs. old, were asleep on the couch. Kaosu finally finished the bottle for little Josiah and tested the temperature out before giving it to his nephew. Josiah happily squealed, receiving his breakfast. Kaosu carried the child into the living room where the others were, and saw what Link had done. Kaosu shook his head, sighed deeply, and muttered, "I'll never understand kids, in this time or any other." Kasai and Yuki giggled, wiggling in their crib nearby. The babies had just woken up, and were ready to play. Kaosu sighed. Today was going to be a long day.

Meanwhile

Carl had made up his mind. He loved Princess Soldaris a lot, and had decided to make an engagement ring for her in his spare time. It wasn't easy making the ring, but he had used some special, rare quartz to make the ring itself, using his fire powers, and a lot of concentration, to turn some ice he'd made into a rare mineral known as Magmorite to serve as the center jewel. It took a lot out of him, but he knew it would be worth it. Link squealed happily as Carl pushed the cart through the aisles. Everything was so colorful and fun-looking to her. Soldaris couldn't help but giggle softly as Carl looked a little flustered trying to keep Link from grabbing everything off the shelves. Carl was a handsome scientist, but an awkward babysitter. She thought back to what her father had said about Carl. "You found yourself a good man. He's shy and awkward, but he's a lot more desirable as a potential son-in-law than some of those punks who tried to date you." Only one of the guys was an actual punk, but Soldaris knew that Kodai used the term 'punk' for any of the guys he just didn't like, and Carl was one of the few he liked. She liked him too, but unfortunately, much to her dismay, Carl didn't seem to know that Kodai approved of him. (I hope he proposes to me soon,) she thought. She couldn't wait to marry Carl. He was, in her mind, the ideal guy: relatively well off, has a high-paying job, isn't self-absorbed, and doesn't let his work rule him. He would push his work to the side to make time for her. She knew that his research was important, but he never said anything about it. When she asked him about why he never mentioned it, he said, "I want to keep my work and dates separate. I may like science, but I love you, and I don't want to bore you with my research."

Suddenly, Soldaris realized that Carl was trying to tell her something. "Y-yes?" Soldaris asked.

"Are you okay?" Carl asked. "You kinda spaced out there for a second."

"I'm fine," Soldaris replied, her face a bit red under its normal purple. Carl nodded, wondering what she'd been thinking about, and took Link to the checkout line. The cashier was new, and looked a bit overwhelmed, but Carl was patient, which he knew the cashier needed. "Just take a deep breath," Soldaris advised the young man, "and don't worry." The cashier nodded, and Carl walked out carrying the toys he'd bought for Link, while Soldaris carried Link. She knew that Carl would prefer to carry both the toys and Link so she didn't "over-exert" herself, but she knew that was just Carl being concerned about her, like a proper gentleman, which was no doubt one of the reasons why Kodai approved of him.

The two got in the car after Carl buckled Link in her car seat, and Carl buckled himself in, but didn't start the car. He looked like he wanted to say something, but didn't know how to say it. He turned to Soldaris to say whatever it was he was about to say, and something fell out of his pocket. Carl moved to pick it up, but Soldaris beat him to it. It was a small, unassuming felt box. Soldaris could feel her pulse quicken. (Is this what I think it is?) She thought, opening it. She gasped softly as she looked at the ring. It looked like nothing she'd seen in jewelry stores at the mall. It was an icy blue with facets within it that seemed to reflect the light, and the jewel in the center was a fiery orange. Somehow, Soldaris knew that Carl had made the ring by hand with his powers, which made it that much more special to her, and it made her feel warm inside, knowing that Carl cared about her so much that he took the time to make a ring for her by hand. She looked at Carl, and he stuttered, "S-s-s-s-s-Soldaris, w-w-w-would y-you m-m-m-marry m-me?"

Soldaris gave him a light kiss on the lips. "Of course I'll marry you," she said happily as Carl slipped the ring on her ring finger. "I can't wait to tell my parents," she added. Carl looked like he was about to panic, but Soldaris said, "It's okay. My stepfather actually likes you. He just wants to be sure that I get married to the right guy, and as far as he is concerned, you're the best guy out there." Carl relaxed, and Soldaris took the opportunity to kiss him more lovingly and deeply. The two could've sat there for a while if Link hadn't given an impatient cry. Carl and Soldaris pulled apart, looked at Link, and chuckled softly, their faces both red. "She's right," Soldaris said. "We should head home soon." Carl nodded, and started driving.

Meanwhile

Mama Rose opened the door and smiled at the couple. "Come in, darlings, before the food gets cold," she happily chirped.

*Rival's p.o.v*

Stepping inside, the house smelled like all sorts of delicious things. The family was seated at the table. I smiled seeing everyone here mama rose always threw the best brunches. My smile than faded along with my husband's. There, sitting at the table, was Ross. Why on earth would Rose invite him, out of all people?! Now, I understand he's one of her sons, but he's a pig and a pervert as well. Kraven clinched his fist angrily. Ross must have felt the resentment and hatred coming from his little brother, and avoided eye contact.

Sergei hated his brother with a passion and when Ross was around, he never left my side, fearing Ross would try something funny. He needn't worry, though. If Ross had tried anything funny, he'd be waking up in the jail with arm pains and diarrhea, and I'd be the one laughing. I know my pressure points, and Ross would know his after I'd get done with him. I felt Sergei's hands wrap protectively around my waist. I smiled, knowing that he cared about me a lot. Mama Rose noticed. "Please, everyone. Ross here lost his house. He's only staying with me until he gets back on his feet. He promises to leave to his room when he finishes eating. He means no harm," Mama Rose said.

Snake rolled his eyes, earning a swift elbow nudge in the arm. ''Behave yourself dear." Apprentice whispered to her husband, and Snake immediately listened. When Apprentice sounded serious like that, Snake knew to listen immediately, or else she'd kick him out of the bedroom for the night, or at least that's what he told me.

The family prayed over their food and began eating. I noticed Ross piling his food to the top, but thought nothing of it. The man scarfed down his food and excused himself from the table. The dinner table got awkwardly quiet until Apprentice decided to speak up. "Everyone, Ryuuji and I have good news. We're having another baby," Apprentice announced, attempting to sound happy. That lightened the mood a bit.

I smiled at my older sister. "That's wonderful news, Janice." I replied. Steven and Sakura agreed. Their child was sleeping in the room nearby. Her name was Meiko, and she was turning 3 years old tomorrow.

Time sure did fly. Steven and his wife were busy raising Meiko but thought about having another child themselves. The family chattered excitedly a few minutes passed and Ross did not leave the bathroom. "Snake, he's been in there for a while. Can you go check on him?" Apprentice asked. Ryuuji nodded. He could care less about Ross, but knew his wife was a loving and kind woman who cared about everyone's well-being.

Getting up, Ryuuji went upstairs. There was a scream and everyone ran upstairs. Opening the bathroom door, we saw hanging by the rope attached to the fan nothing other than Ross's lifeless body. "Everyone, don't look…" but before Snake could even finish, Rose had already seen her son dead before her eyes. The woman was so shocked and traumatized that she screamed hysterically.

There, on the floor, was Ross's suicide note. He apologized profusely to his brother and family in the note. He was so ashamed of the things he had done in the past. He had decided to kill himself, hoping for forgiveness in death. I tried to calm Rose down, but the old woman didn't want to be touched.

My sister stared at his body, and cut it down with a sharp, precise slice to the rope with her fingernails. "A disreputable man he was in life," she said, "but he deserves a funeral at the very least." I agreed, and helped Ryuuji and Sergei take Mama Rose away from the scene.

To be continued…

Edited by Darkest Nightmare's Dread 


	35. Chapter 35

*2 weeks later*

*Apprentice's p.o.v*

The family decided to cremate Ross and toss the ashes where he was born in Russia, in a small village. Ross was not a nice person in life, and only the family that actually cared for Ross came.

There was a brief funeral and everyone departed and went about their day. It was freezing, but my sister Gemma and I tolerated the cold conditions. One of the benefits of being the adopted children of The Seer. Kraven didn't know what to feel about his brother's death. He had hurt him so bad, he prayed for Ross's death. He knew that you should never wish death on anyone, especially a family member, but he couldn't help it. What Ross had done was unforgivable. Kraven couldn't get over what had happened between them.

"Hey. You okay?" I asked my brother-in-law. He shook his head no. It started to get windy, and everyone decided to leave. Mama Kravenoff had been crying herself dry, and we decided to take her to her favorite Russian restaurant. Not that that would bring her son back to life, but we couldn't bear seeing Mama Rose continue to cry. It was bad enough the weather was already depressing, even though Kodai had cleared the skies for the funeral by shouting "Lok Vah Koor", whatever that meant(Editor's note: Lok Vah Koor is the Clear Skies Shout from Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. It means Sky Spring Summer). Once we entered the restaurant, the waitress greeted us and took us to a large table. Once we were settled down, she handed us all some menus. Josiah decided to cry for attention, which led to my sister calming him down. The children were given coloring books and crayons, which helped a lot because they all were getting restless.

Rose started to sob again which led her sons to quickly comfort her, saying "Mama, pozhaluysta, ne plach," (Mama, please don't cry) in Russian.

"Don't cry, mom. Here. We'll buy you your favorite dish: pelmeni," Gemma offered. Rose was not in the mood to eat, but for Gemma's sake, she'd eat something to keep her strength up. The waiter approached our table. I didn't understand a lick of Russian, but Gemma did, and I let my baby sister do all the talking. Just don't tell her I called her my baby sister. We're only a couple years apart.

"Privet chto ya mogu poluchit dlya vas vse, chtoby pit?" (Hello what can I get you all to drink?) The waitress asked in Russian.

Gemma spoke back to the waiter and asked us what we wanted to drink. I ordered a raspberry tea, while my husband ordered a beer. I'm allergic to alcohol, so I won't be kissing him until he brushes his teeth. Gemma got some iced tea, while Kodai got some alcohol-free vodka. My sister's husband ordered a beer as well, and a few minutes later the waitress came back with our drinks.

After ordering our food, the table was silent. The only sounds that could be heard was Josiah giggling because Fawn made a silly face at him, but despite the children being happy, the day still was a dreary one. Kodai cleared his throat, and began to sing something. I had no idea what he was singing, but it sounded a lot like that one tune for the game with the falling bricks. Tetris A, I believe the tune was called. Suddenly, Kodai stopped, his forehead furrowing in concentration as he tried to remember the words to the tune. He cleared his throat and sang a little more, but forgot the words again. I was surprised. I thought he knew Russian really well, especially singing it, but when I looked at him, he gave me a secretive wink and a nod in Rose's direction. I understood why he was messing up. He was trying to get Rose to forget her sadness, and it worked. After another mistake, one that seemed to annoy Kodai, Rose stepped in and finished the line for him. The song ended soon after that, the restaurant applauding their approval. The food arrived, and though Mama Rose was still not in the mood to eat, teaching Kodai to sing had helped get her mind off her troubles. It still pained Kraven and his brothers to see her suffering. As a mother, Rose felt she had failed. If she was a good mother, why did her child have to kill himself?

Rose felt that she couldn't go on living without her child. She wouldn't kill herself as well. No. She had to watch over her surviving children, even if they were adults. This year was the worst year of her life, and she could never forgive herself for the death of her son. What did she do to deserve this?

*9 months later, no one's p.o.v.*

Rose decided to sell her house. She didn't want to live there anymore, and she couldn't bear to keep walking into the bathroom that her son had killed himself in. She could have sworn she was hearing his voice again. Either the house was haunted, or she was going crazy.

Rose's legs had started to fail her, so she no longer could care for herself like she used to. Kraven, Galvan, Gordon, and Steven took turns bathing, feeding, grooming, and dressing their mother. Rose lived with Rival and Kraven now, but she was still getting over Ross's death, now wheelchair-bound. Kraven and Rival made sure Mama Rose was taken care of.

Meanwhile

Celina found herself in the kitchen digging around for a snack. The maid was out grocery shopping, and she had accidentally thrown out Celina's leftovers from Chili's. "Margaret, you're a sweet woman, but I can't believe you threw out my food!" Celina muttered to herself, groaning as she closed the fridge door. Her onion-and-banana juice had also been thrown out. She'd been craving that strange combination since about the second month of her pregnancy. She hated not being able to help Zuke out around the house, but he had made it clear that she would help him out the most if she would sit down and not exert herself. Celina noticed a bag of hot Cheetos chips on the counter and went to pick the hot Cheetos. She growled when she noticed ants roaming carelessly across the counter and out from the door outside, the trail leading to the backyard. The maid had accidentally left the screen door open a bit. Sighing irritably, Celina closed the screen door and cleaned up the counter. When she threw the chips out, she sprayed some Raid and killed the ants. Normally, she would stomp on them, but carrying a baby was extremely tiring for her. She knew it would be worth it in the end, though. The doorbell rang and she went to open it, unlocking the door. Her FedEx package, a package of weights, had arrived. "Hello, ma'am. Are you Mrs. Celina Cage?" The delivery man asked.

"Yes, I'm her," Celina replied tiredly. She knew she looked a mess, but in her defense, she wasn't a fan of lipstick or makeup, and during her pregnancy, her hair had become nothing short of untamable and stubborn. "Just like me," she had joked to Zuke once, making him laugh and give her one of those kisses that made her feel like she was about to melt in his arms.

"Okay. Sign here." The man said back, handing her the signature tablet. Celina started to sign for her package. Suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her abdomen and her water broke. Celina screamed in pain, startling the grown man before her.

"Hey lady, you okay?" The FedEx guy asked.

"NO! MY BABY IS COMING!" Celina yelled, her cool going out the window in an instant. The once burly and calm man now panicked. Taking out his phone, he called an ambulance.

A few minutes later, the ambulance arrived, siren blaring loudly. The FedEx man helped Celina into the ambulance when her husband had pulled up in the driveway in his limo. He was talking to some football player by the name of Cam Newton on the phone. When he noticed the ambulance taking Celina away, Zuke quickly got out the car. The ambulance worker closed the door to the truck. "Excuse me! What's going on? Where are you taking my wife?" Zuke asked.

"Are you the husband? We're taking her to the hospital because her water just broke," The other man replied.

"Yes, I'm the husband. Please let me in with her," Zuke replied.

The other man bit his lip, and nodded. "Alright, then. Get in." He said. Zuke told his friend they'd talk later, hung up, and left with his wife. 'Family first,' his brother Luke would say.

Celina breathed heavily, trying to ignore the searing pain of the contractions. She felt like her lower half was being burned away. She thought losing her virginity hurt, but sexual discomfort had nothing on childbirth.

*20 minutes later*

Once they arrived at the hospital, the staff quickly rushed Celina to a room. Celina was given a piece of steel to squeeze because her superhuman strength was enough to crush her husband's hand. Celina panted and screamed. "Push!" The doctor ordered. Celina pushed as hard as she could.

"You're doing a great job, sweetheart," Zuke said, cheering her on.

"Oh, my gosh. It hurts so bad! I'm never sleeping with you again!" Celina cried out.

"Here it comes! I see the head!" The doctor said. A few minutes later, the sounds of a newborn baby filled the room. "Congratulations. It's a girl!" The doctor said cheerfully. Celina sighed in relief and leaned back tiredly in her hospital bed, dropping the steel rod. The doctor gingerly picked it up. It had been completely crushed, the features of Celina's hand clearly visible in the metal.

The nurses took the screaming child and cleaned her off. The baby was a light tan color, with her mother's red hair. Her eyes were closed, and once the nurse handed her over to Celina, the baby's eyes opened. Her eyes were red. The child took her first look at her parents and cried. "Look, Zuke. Our baby is here. Isn't she beautiful?" Celina asked.

Zuke nodded yes in agreement. "She gets it from her mother," Zuke replied. Celina blushed, making Zuke chuckle. He was the only person who could make her blush. The baby cried again. Celina knew she was hungry, and unbuttoned her gown. Placing the baby on her breast, she nursed her child. It hurt a little because her breasts were a bit sore, but she didn't mind. It was barely even a whisper of hot air compared to the birthing pains. The couple stayed at the hospital for a while, finally united with their first child. Zuke took a look at his wife, and marveled at the look of simple contentment on her face. She had wanted a child, and now, she had one. She was so happy, and Zuke was, too. Now he could tell the media to leave them alone, and have a better reason than, "I don't want to answer your questions right now." Now the reason would be, "I'm helping my wife care for our baby." He knew from talking to Luke that nothing made reporters and tabloid writers scram faster than mention of a mother caring for her child, regardless of how tough or gentle said mother was, and besides, he wouldn't have Celina do all of the work taking care of the baby. It just wouldn't be right.

*2 weeks later*

*Carl's wedding*

Soldaris was so nervous. The day had finally come. She was going to get married, and to a guy that she had reunited with while delivering pizzas. She'd always thought he was cute in high school, in a nerdy way, and there were plenty of reasons for her to marry him now. He was very well off, having made money of his own to go with the money left to him by Professor Gerald. He was a hard-working young man, and he was quite polite toward her, although she was annoyed by how scared he was of her stepfather. Still, most of that annoyance was directed at Kodai, who seemed to enjoy making Carl squirm. She heard someone trying to say something to her, and she jumped in surprise. "Y-yes?" She asked.

"It's time, milady," MJ repeated. Soldaris nodded nervously, and followed MJ to where her stepfather was waiting. She and Carl had decided to get married in a small Nazarene church, which Kodai approved of. Locking arms with her stepfather, Soldaris walked slowly into the church's sanctuary. She didn't like having to walk so slowly, but for Kodai's and Carl's sake, she would take it slow.

After what seemed like almost an hour, Soldaris made it to the stage. Kodai released her, allowing her to walk up the steps to where Carl was. She barely heard what the pastor said, she was so lost in the love she had for Carl, but she managed to hear the pastor say her name and ask her if she would be faithful to Carl, no matter what, and stick with him even if it got rough financially and/or health-wise, and she stuttered out, "I-I do," Carl also stuttering out his "I do," glancing over nervously at Kodai, who shrugged after he got a dirty look from Soldaris.

"If anyone can think of a reason why this young couple should not be married, speak now, or forever hold your peace," the pastor said. No one objected, so the pastor concluded with, "I hereby pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." What happened was the opposite. It was Soldaris who planted a kiss on Carl's lips. Carl was surprised, but relaxed. He wasn't experienced in romantic matters, and didn't dare consult books or anything like that on the subject, believing personal experience to be preferable and less prone to catastrophic failure.

"Well, shall we cut the cake?" Soldaris asked, flushing.

Carl nodded, and the two walked over to the cake. They cut out a slice for each other. Soldaris was about to smush the cake on Carl's face, but before she could, Carl said, "Wait!" He took off his glasses and put them in the pen pocket on his blue suit jacket. "Okay. I'm ready," he managed to say before Soldaris smushed the cake all over his face, much to everyone's amusement. "Well, at least this time, it's supposed to be there," he remarked, brushing some of the cake off his face so he could see. He attempted to cake Soldaris, but missed, the piece flying like a sweet, fluffy missile and hitting Peter in the face. "How's my aim?" Carl asked.

Peter wiped the cake off his face. "Pretty good," he remarked, licking some of the cake off his face. "Tastes just like déjà vu."

The pieces of cake were quickly cut and distributed to the attendees. Carl sat down two seats from Kodai, and Kodai whispered in his ear, "Just remember, Carl, that I don't have just a beautiful stepdaughter. I also have a strong brother, a shovel, and an alibi."

"Oh father, couldn't you just give it a rest?!" Soldaris asked irritably, sitting between the two of them. "He's not going to hurt me, you know."

"I know, I know," Kodai replied. "I'm just making sure that he knows not to start."

"You just want to watch him squirm," Soldaris deadpanned.

"That, too," Kodai admitted with a shrug.

"I agree with Soldaris. You should take it easy on Carl," Flarina said, sitting down next to Kodai. "He's been nothing but good to our daughter, and what have you done to him? Terrified him to no end. If you don't start being nice to our son-in-law, you're sleeping on the couch, mister," she added firmly.

"Yes, honey," Kodai muttered, the wind taken out of his sails. Soldaris giggled softly. Her stepfather was a real tough guy. He could take on a group of people at the same time with one hand tied behind his back, but nothing stopped him in his tracks like Flarina telling him to quit it or put it on the couch.

As the wedding reception went on, the married couple walked around, greeting the guests and thanking them for coming to the wedding. Carl noticed a couple out of the corner of his eye, and walked over to talk with them, Soldaris walking along with him. It was Celina and Zuke, and Celina was holding a little baby in her arms. The baby seemed unaffected by the noise of the others at the wedding, and was sound asleep in Celina's arms. Celina had changed a lot since Soldaris had seen her last. The tough girl had appeared to have gained some weight, but still maintained her figure for the most part, most of the gained weight going to her face and lower legs. Celina brushed a wisp of hair aside from the infant's face and looked up at Carl and Soldaris. "Hello, there," she said, a smile on her face.

"Hello," Soldaris replied back. She looked at the tanned-looking baby. "She's so cute," she said.

"Thank you," Zuke replied.

"How old is she?" Carl asked.

"Only about 9 days," Celina replied, happily smiling at her baby. "Her name is Camilla."

Soldaris smiled. "Hi, Camilla," she whispered softly. The child didn't stir, but continued sleeping. "S-so, wh-what was it like?" She asked bashfully.

"The pregnancy was long and tiring, and the birth was excruciating," Celina admitted, "but it was worth it, seeing this little one in my arms."

Soldaris smiled, and looked at Zuke. "It wasn't easy for me, either," he said. "I had to back out of some movie deals, but it was worth it. Family comes first, always."

Camilla woke up and began crying. "Wow. She eats a lot," Celina said. She quickly walked out of the room, looking for a quiet spot to nurse Camilla.

Soldaris watched as Celina walked out of the room, and turned to Zuke. "If you're looking for advice, you'd best ask my brother and Lunaris. They're more experienced than I am," he said.

Soldaris nodded and walked over to a nearby table, where a tired-looking Lunaris was making sure her daughter stayed asleep. Vince was walking around with Luke because he couldn't sit still. "Hello," Soldaris said.

Lunaris looked at her and smiled. Her heat vision had been restored after giving birth, and she was glad to be able to do things on her own again. "Congratulations, Soldaris," she said happily.

"Thank you," Soldaris replied back. She briefly wondered where Carl had gone, but spotted him talking to Celina about something. Knowing him, it was probably prenatal care. "So, can you give me any advice?" Soldaris asked, taking a seat next to Lunaris' son Vince.

"About what? Pregnancy or child-care?" Lunaris asked. "It's a little early to be worrying about that. You're not pregnant, as far as I can tell," she added frankly. Soldaris was a very good friend of hers, so she could get away with embarrassing her.

Soldaris blushed deeply. "I know I'm not," she replied, "but I figured if anyone my age knew about child-care, it would be you and Luke."

"True," Lunaris admitted. "True. Well, you'll be a very tired young lady a great deal of the time when you're pregnant. You'll have cravings, and Carl will have to help you out a lot with a lot of things, such as dressing, bathing, and feeding," she said, flushing a little bit at the thought of Luke helping her out with those things while she was pregnant with Vince, and later with her daughter Constance. "The birth will be the most painful thing you've ever felt, but just keep on going. It'll be over sooner if you push."

"But wh-what about s-s-s-sex?" Soldaris stuttered out bashfully.

"Compared to birth pains, your first time will be nothing more than the equivalent of sitting a safe distance away from a bonfire," Lunaris replied, "but if it hurts, don't be afraid to ask Carl to take it slow. Even Celina had to endure birth pains and the discomfort of her first time."

"Oh," Soldaris said softly.

"Don't worry, Soldaris," Lunaris said reassuringly. "If I can deal with birth pains, you can, too."

Soldaris nodded. Carl came over. "How are you doing?" He asked the two women.

"Your wife's talking with me about what to expect in … childbearing," Lunaris replied softly. "As for me, my heat vision's back. It seems to go away when I'm pregnant, but Luke takes good care of me, so I never worry. I expect you will take care of your wife when she is expecting."

Carl nodded. "I will," he replied. The wedding passed by quickly. Volcanus, Lisa, Isaiah, and their new daughter Christina. They couldn't stay for very long, but Lisa stayed long enough to give Soldaris advice on how to keep from getting morning sickness during pregnancy.

*That evening, at the hotel*

The married couple went to Florida for their honeymoon. Carl was very nervous. He wanted to make love to Soldaris, but he was very nervous about it. He knew about the appearance of the various organs involved. He was a doctor, so he had to, but he'd never seen how they worked. He had no time for videos of such depictions, and he'd never been willing to try it with Soldaris before. He hadn't even considered what Kodai would've said in that event, knowing that Soldaris would've said no at any rate. He decided taking a shower would help calm his nerves. He sighed softly as the warm water hit his shoulders. He'd taken a shower before getting into his suit at the wedding, but he'd sweated so much he felt like it was a wonder he wasn't dripping sweat. He didn't want to get large amounts of his sweat on the hotel blankets. "C-can I join you?" A familiar female voice bashfully asked, shocking Carl out of his thoughts.

Carl looked behind him to see a bashful Soldaris looking at him, her head peeking around the edge of the curtain. "S-sure," he replied. Blushing deeply, Soldaris opened the shower curtain and got in. Carl looked away out of bashfulness for a moment, but reminded himself that they were husband and wife now, so he could look, and so he did. He couldn't believe it. Soldaris was literally the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. She had a figure that was reasonably well-muscled, but not as muscular as Celina's, which Carl didn't mind. To be truthful, Carl found Celina's muscles to be a bit of a turn-off. Soldaris flushed as Carl looked all over her. She had to resist the urge to shield herself from his view. She'd never been bare before a guy before, so Carl was the first to see her in that state. The two young people stood there for a few moments before finally locking eyes. Soldaris tried to pull Carl in for a hug, but Carl pulled back. "S-sorry," he apologized.

"What's wrong?" Soldaris asked, confused and a bit annoyed, although she didn't show the annoyance. She knew Carl would be bashful their first time, but she didn't expect him to be so nervous that he would pull away from her if she tried to hug him.

"I'm just r-really nervous," Carl said. "I've never done it before, so th-this is new to me. Th-that's why I'm so shy right now."

Soldaris pulled him in for a kiss and a hug before he could pull back. When she pulled back, Carl looked surprised. "I understand," Soldaris told the shocked-looking Carl. "I have never done it before, either, but I don't want you to be so nervous around me in this state. We're married, so whatever my father has to say about this is meaningless. Mom will keep him from interfering with us."

Carl nodded. "I kn-know," he replied, "but I d-don't want to go too far, too soon."

Soldaris smiled, and kissed him again. This time, Carl relaxed into the kiss, and when they parted for air, Soldaris replied, "I'll let you know if you go too far too quickly," she assured him. "Don't think. Lisa told me thinking about it would make it tougher. She said, 'Just go with the flow'." Carl nodded, and moved to place himself inside Soldaris while they were still standing. It was a bit awkward, but Soldaris moved her leg up to allow Carl to go in. She had lost her hymen a couple years when she done some intense physical activity, but it still hurt. "Wait. J-just let me catch my breath," Soldaris said, trying to catch her breath and ignore the pain.

She remembered what Celina had said. "Don't push it," the actress had advised. "It'll be better for both of you if you wait until the pain goes away."

After a few minutes, Soldaris smiled at Carl. "Y-you can move, now," she said. In response, Carl began moving. Soldaris groaned softly. It still hurt a small bit, but it felt so good. The best part was that she could enjoy this experience multiple times with the man she loved. She tried to keep quiet, not knowing if the suite was soundproof or not, but she stopped caring when Carl picked up her other leg so that the only thing keeping her off the floor was Carl's grip. She continued moaning, thoroughly enjoying her first time. She wished it could last a long time, but it took only five minutes for the two to reach their respective climaxes. Soldaris groaned as she felt Carl's seed flooding her, and she passed out. The next thing she knew, she was laying on their bed, Carl taking her blood pressure. Soldaris giggled softly. "Well, I certainly didn't expect that," she remarked.

Carl flushed. "Sorry," he muttered.

Soldaris sighed. "I'm not mad, Carl," she said, allowing her irritability to show. "You don't have to apologize for every little thing. Yes, I passed out, but it's not like I had any experience beforehand. It was just a bit much for my system to handle. Maybe tomorrow, my system will be more used to it," she added, winking at Carl, making the blue-skinned scientist blush a light red.

"O-okay," Carl replied, "but next time, we m-might want to keep it down. The room's not soundproofed," he added, "and we got a complaint from one of the suites near us."

Soldaris' eyes widened in surprise, her face turning a crimson red. "They heard us?!" She squeaked. She looked at Carl, shocked. "I'll tr-try to be more quiet next time," she said, her face still a brilliant red.

Carl nodded, his own face quite red in embarrassment. "That would be good," he replied. "I'm just glad you're okay. I was worried, there."

Soldaris smiled. She was still extremely embarrassed that the other people in the hotel had heard her first time, but she was glad that Carl cared for her. "Just … be a little gentler next time, okay?" She asked, her face starting to go back to its normal purple.

"Okay," Carl replied. He took the blood pressure cuff off Soldaris' wrist, put it in his suitcase, and got in bed with her.

Neither of them knew what the future would bring, but it couldn't be all bad. After all, they had each other, and they had friends, too. Carl pulled Soldaris into a hug, and Soldaris happily embraced her new husband. True, she was going to have to work on his bashfulness, but she couldn't imagine being married to a cuter, kinder, or overall more desirable guy. The world seemed to disappear from Soldaris' senses. There was only one thing that mattered to her in that moment: Carl Bons. She hugged him close and snuggled against him as if he were a big, blue teddy bear. Carl flushed, but held her close. He loved her a lot, and he was going to make sure that nothing bad happened to her.

The End

Edited by Darkest Nightmare's Dread.


End file.
